I Only Wanted
by Lady Rogue
Summary: Katie Bell had a normal life. But a few weeks before her fifth year at Hogwarts, everything changed. Sequel to "Cry". PoA-centric. *COMPLETE*
1. 1

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
****  
  
On the outside, Katie Bell was an ordinary girl. She was average height, with long dirty blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. She went to school, played sports, and excelled academically.  
She was also a witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1st to the second Friday in June (whatever the date may be). The sport she played was Quidditch, a wizarding game not unlike Basketball, albeit played on brooms. And her best class happened to be Charms.  
Yes, Katie Bell was an ordinary girl.  
  
****  
  
Katie looked at her calendar and sighed. "About two weeks until school starts. It went by so fast," she said quietly to herself.  
Being an avid procrastinator, she hadn't started any of her summer essays. And even worse, she had O.W.L.s this year. She would be one of the last to take it, seeing as her birthday was in December. With finals at the end of the school year, Professor McGonagall, her Head of House, had put off her O.W.L.s until the beginning of her fifth year. She had never wanted to hug a teacher before that moment.  
Her parents had put her in Primary school at an earlier age than most. So, unlike most, she received her Hogwarts letter at ten and a half as opposed to eleven. For the first half of the year, she was among the youngest in her year. And for a few months, she would be the same age, and then people would surpass her again.  
"It sucks," she said aloud, taking out her essays and picking one at random.  
The one she picked was a rather nasty one from the Potions Master, Severus Snape. She groaned inwardly, but opened her Potions text and started thumbing through it.  
"'Write two pieces of parchment on the uses of Wolfsbane.'," she read off the piece of parchment in her hand, "I can't even think of a paragraph on the uses of Wolfsbane. Why do we have to write about this anyway? Ugh, he's awful."  
She threw the question sheet to the side and got out her quill and inkwell upon finding a page on Wolfsbane. As soon as her quill touched the parchment, she heard a crash from downstairs. She closed her eyes in frustration and placed the parchment in her text, holding her page. She walked tentatively to the door and opened it a crack. Echoed shouts met her ear.  
"Great," she said walking out into the hall, "Another fight."  
She walked down the hall, towards the stairwell. She leaned on the banister and waited. Waited for the argument to present itself. It did, in the form of her mother, Carolyn. She stormed into the foyer, looking positively livid.  
"Why do you talk about things that can never be Andrew?" she said, and as if sensing Katie's presence, looked up at her.  
A mumble came from the direction of the living room.  
"No, Andrew. Its all her fault!" her mother shrieked, as she pointed up at her.  
Katie stood glued to the spot as her father, Andrew, came into the foyer, grabbed Carolyn by the arm and hauled her into the parlor. As she heard them continue in hushed voices, Katie forced her feet to move towards the stairs. She had the overwhelming feeling that she had done something wrong. Something she wasn't aware of doing, but it had obviously upset her parents. As she ascended the stairs, making sure to skip the one that creaked, the voices grew clearer and she could make out some of what they were saying.  
"Just because it is true, don't say that to her Carolyn. She's a good kid. She doesn't need to know," her father was saying as she stood beside the door to the parlor, hidden from sight.  
"I don't care, Andrew! And since when have you? We could be living in Paris, and living the life we always dreamed of. But we made a mistake. And that mistake was her. I will not have another argument over her feelings. She needs to know. We can finally have an honest, family, life," Carolyn said, accentuating the word 'family'.  
Katie felt tears stinging her eyes, but she forced them down. How dare them, she thought. How dare they talk about her as if she were an object. Another worthless possession. Anger replaced her tears. And anger forced her through the doors to the parlor and up to her parents.  
"So, you never wanted me? I was a mistake! Answer me!" Katie screamed.  
Carolyn and Andrew looked at each other, agreed and turned to face Katie.  
"Yes," Carolyn said simply.  
Katie was infuriated by the tone. "How dare you!"  
"I'm just being honest, Katie," her mother said, defending herself, "And how dare you! Listening to your parents private conversation like that."  
"Who tells their child that! No one, that's who. I can't, I can't even believe you," she said, as she ran from the room, her father calling after her.  
She ran up into her room and locked the door. She couldn't stay here. They didn't want her, well then she would leave. But where to go? She racked her brain for places she could stay.  
"I've got enough gold in Gringotts. I can stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I can get my school supplies and be in walking distance of King's Cross Station to catch the train."  
With that she began to through things into her trunk. All her books, quills inkwells, and robes. She closed the trunk and grabbed her cloak from her closet, placing her wand in the pocket inside. She tucked her broom under her arm, and with great difficulty picked up her trunk and carried it to the door. She fumbled with the lock before finally getting the door open, and walking downstairs. She made her way to the living room, where their fireplace was. Luckily for her, the fire from earlier was still blazing. She sat her trunk down horizontally, and reached up onto the hearth for some Floo Powder. She threw it into the fire and watched the fire rise and turn an emerald green. She lifted her trunk off the ground slightly and walked into the flames, wedging her broom between herself and the trunk. The warmth surrounded her and she yelled into the flames, "The Leaky Cauldron!", before the room around her disappeared. Even though she had traveled by Floo Powder many times, she still hated it. It made her dizzy and sick. She closed her eyes against the whirl of colors surrounding her as grates of fireplaces rushed by.  
An instant later, The Leaky Cauldron appeared before her eyes and she steadied herself so she wouldn't fall. The owner, a man by the name of Tom, rushed over to her.  
"My, my, my. Let me help you with that dear," he said kindly, taking her trunk from her and placing it on an empty table.  
"Thank you sir," Katie said, stepping out of the hearth and moving to sit down at the table.  
"Staying until term starts?" he asked knowingly.  
"Yes, my parents sent me," Katie said, attempting to lie well.  
She knew Tom could see right through her, but he smiled. "Say no more. I know we have some rooms open. Young Harry Potter was brought here a few days ago."  
"Harry's here? Why is he here?" Katie said, following Tom as he floated her trunk up the stairs.  
"Didn't ya here? Ran away from home. Blew up his aunt he did. No harm though, they set her right."  
Katie shook her head to try and make sense of what she was hearing. Harry blew up his aunt, but she was ok. She must have done something to anger him, Katie thought as she followed Tom down a narrow hallway. He stopped at a room with a brass number thirteen on it. He landed her trunk on the chest at the end of the bed, before turning to Katie.  
"If ya need anything at all, just holler. Name's Tom."  
"Nice to meet you, Tom. My name's Katie Bell."  
Tom bowed his head, before exiting the room, leaving Katie alone. Katie surveyed the room and nodded. It was nice and homey. She could stay here for a while. She looked at the clock on the mantle piece. The time read nine o'clock. Katie sighed and sat on the bed. She unfastened the clasps on her cloak and sat it aside.  
"I should get to sleep," she said to herself, "That way I can get up early and get my things for school. Then I can concentrate on my essays," she said lying back, "Yeah, that's a good plan."  
But she couldn't sleep. She willed it to come, but the thoughts of what her mother and father had said was replaying in her head. They didn't want her. They had never wanted her. She raised her arms over her head and stretched. She sighed in frustration before sitting up in bed. The sleeves of her shirt had pulled up, revealing her lower arms. She studied them sadly.  
She couldn't remember exactly when she had started, but she had been cutting herself for a while now. She was pretty much an outcast at Hogwarts. She had a small circle of close friends. She was way off the popular radar and she always wondered why it bothered her so much. Well, she knew one reason why.  
Oliver Wood. The gorgeous Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, the team she played for. He was two years older than her, which meant he was graduating this year. He had a fan club. Yeah, a fan club. Mainly first through third years who adored him for his looks and popularity. Oh was he popular. But he was a Quidditch Captain, so of course he was. It came with the title. He was a Prefect, and held one of the top spots in his class.  
She had gone through the phase most girls go through. Like Oliver Wood, realize he doesn't know you exist, and move on. And in all honesty, she had, until she made the House Team. Because unlike all those other girls, he did know she existed. And when she played well, there was pride in those big, brown eyes, and nothing could take that image away from her. She adored him for one simple reason; he was nice to her. He treated her with respect. As a teammate. He would never look at her as more than that. And it hurt her feelings. So, she had begun to cut herself. It took her mind off of that fact for a while. But her mind always held the mantra of, "Just a teammate, nothing more.".  
Then there was her home life. Her parents never seemed happy.  
She snorted. "Now I know why."  
They fought constantly. She hated the holidays. She never went home for Christmas or Easter holidays anymore. There wasn't any point. She'd just hear the two of them. Arguing. Over her, over her father's job, over money, over the house. She sighed. It was always something, she thought.  
Katie glanced at the clock once more and saw that it now read midnight. She sighed and laid back down, hoping for sleep. 


	2. 2

****  
  
She woke up the next morning at seven o'clock. She cursed her internal alarm clock and rolled out of bed. She was showered and ready by eight.  
"Huh, world record," she mused, as she pulled her hair back in a high ponytail.  
She headed downstairs and right away noticed Harry sitting in a table off to the side. Away from the chatter of the locals. She gave a small wave to Tom and headed over to Harry's table.  
"Mind if I sit down?" she asked, enjoying the fact that she had scared him witless.  
"Katie?" he said, looking up at her from his seat, "What are you doing here?"  
"Long story. I heard you blew up your aunt," Katie said, sitting across from him.  
"Long story," Harry countered smiling.  
Katie laughed. "Don't worry, I don't want to know."  
Harry happily went back to eating his breakfast between bouts of stories from his summer with the Dursley's. She couldn't imagine living with people that didn't even want you around. The thought swirled around before she realized that she could imagine. Her own parents didn't want her. She shook the thought from her head and forced a smile as Harry told her all about his cousin Dudley. Before she knew it, an hour had flown by, and Harry was looking at her with something like concern in his eyes.  
"Are you sure you're ok, Katie?" he asked.  
"Fine. Just fine," she said looking out a nearby window, "I really need to go to Gringotts so I can get my supplies for this year. Snape's got some horrid ingredients on the advanced Potions list."  
"You take advanced Potions?" Harry asked interestedly.  
"Yeah, Snape recommended that I take that this year. I had top marks in my class," she said shrugging, "Potions isn't that hard anyway."  
"Well, I'm going to Diagon Alley as well. Can't go anywhere else. Ministry's orders. I still need to finish some essays," he said holding up several bits of parchment.  
They walked out into the backyard of The Leaky Cauldron and Harry tapped the appropriate brick to open the entrance. They parted ways at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and Katie continued on to Gringotts. Leaving with her pockets jingling with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, she pulled out her book list for the year. She made her way over to Flourish and Blotts and walked inside. The manager, looking unarguably defeated, came up to her.  
"Hogwarts?"  
"Yes."  
"Electives?" he said, a look of hope on his face.  
"Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures," Katie said looking at him oddly.  
The man sighed. "Stand back."  
He approached a cage Katie had only just noticed and proceeded to put thick gloves on. The objects inside the cage seemed to be flying around. She realized, to her surprise, that they appeared to be books. Green books. Biting books. The man opened the cage and snatched one hastily, shutting the cage again. He took a length of rope from the table beside it and tied the book shut as it tried to bite his fingers. Katie watched in awe and blinked as he handed her the book. He sighed once more, looking more professional now.  
"Now, let me see your list, so we can get you some normal books."  
Katie handed him the list and followed him around the shop as he handed her book after book. She paid him and made her way back to The Leaky Cauldron to drop the books off in her room before attempting to buy anything else. Tom helped her to her room, taking half the books she was carrying. She thanked him and left once more for the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. She pulled the attached sheet of parchment that Professor Snape had sent her with the list of ingredients. She made her way to the Apothecary, parchment in hand.  
"How may I help you today?" a tired wizard asked.  
"I'm taking Advanced Potions this year. Here's my list of all the things I'll need," Katie said handing the wizard her list.  
"I'll be right back," he said disappearing into the back of the store.  
Katie stood at the counter and waited for the man to return. She heard the bell jingle above the door, but couldn't be bothered to see who entered, as the tired wizard re-appeared at the counter. He began to ring up her ingredients, when he stopped and walked around to the front of the counter.  
"Master Malfoy. And young Master Draco. I'll just be a moment. And then I'll help you with whatever you need," he said bowing his miserable head.  
Katie rolled her eyes at the display. The smug look on Mr. Malfoy's face. The same look duplicated on his son Draco's face. And the tired wizard acting as if they were Gods. Katie turned to face the counter once more, tapping her foot with impatience. The tired wizard scowled at her as he made his way back behind the counter.  
"Don't you tap your foot at me, girl."  
"Please finish ringing up my things so I can go."  
The tired wizard mumbled something as he rang up her things. The word "ungrateful" stood out and Katie scowled at the man. She scooped out the appropriate amount of wizard money and placed it on the counter. She grabbed the bag of ingredients and left the store. Draco sneered at her.  
"Bell," he said simply.  
"Malfoy," she said in the same tone, walking past him and out of the store.  
She walked down Diagon Alley and walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. She needed to replace her Quidditch robes for the new year. Her old ones had seen better days. As she was being fitted, her mind wandered right back to the fact that her mum was usually here with her. But her mum had never wanted her. Never. Madam Malkin was handing her the robes before she knew it and she scooped out the appropriate amount of money to pay her. As she walked back up Diagon Alley, she noticed a large crowd outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She juggled with her robes until she had them draped comfortably over her arm. The crowd was ogling something. Something Katie had to stand on her tiptoes to see. And when she did, she was dumbfounded as well.  
The sign read, "Firebolt". It was the new racing broom. A World Cup affiliated racing broom. Ireland had supposedly bought a bunch for their team that year. The sign also read, "Price on request". She didn't even want to think about how much that broom cost. Slightly disappointed, she started to head back toward The Leaky Cauldron, when a voice caught her attention.  
"Oy! Katie! Wait up!"  
She turned around to see Oliver Wood pushing through the crowd at Quality Quidditch Supplies and jogging up to her.  
"Hey Oliver."  
"Hey. Did you see it?" he asked, his eyes dancing.  
"See what?"  
"The Firebolt. Beautiful, eh?" he said turning his head to look at the display once more.  
Katie found herself holding back a laugh at his enthusiasm. She had never gotten used to his Quidditch obsession, so to say.  
"Yeah. Ruddy expensive though, don't you reckon?"  
"Hell. I give up all my gold in Gringotts to play on one. Its fantastic. Speaking of, I've got loads of new strategies for this year."  
"No more charts Oliver," Katie moaned.  
The charts. Those bloody charts. He had woken the team up before daybreak last year to look at those bloody charts. She swore to destroy them next time.  
"Hey! I worked hard on those charts. And its my last year as Captain. My last chance to win the Cup. Besides, I just bought something I think the team will like," he said pulling something out of the bag he was holding.  
When he held it up, she had to hand it to him. She liked it already. It was a mini-pitch. With half-foot high goal posts, little stands and everything.  
Katie smiled in spite of herself. "Much better. Now we can actually understand what you're talking about."  
Oliver looked at her with a hurt expression. "I thought you did understand."  
"Oh I did," Katie said quickly, "But you have to spell it out for Fred and George, and I have to speak on behalf of my teammates Ol."  
Oliver's face split into a grin. "Brilliant. I'll work on transferring everything to this and have it ready in time for our first practice."  
"You do that. See you on the train," Katie said, turning to leave, trying to escape that smile.  
"Hey Katie?" Oliver called.  
Katie turned. "Yeah?"  
"Where's your mum and dad?"  
Katie sighed. "I don't want to talk about it Oliver. I'll see you on the train."  
And she walked. She walked as fast as her legs would carry her. Inside The Leaky Cauldron, up the stairs, and into her room. She dropped her stuff into her trunk and collapsed onto the bed. She sat up and crawled to the end of her bed. She reached inside her trunk and pulled out her most prized possession. Something that got her through so many hard days at Hogwarts.  
A muggle CD player. Only with it a muggle CD holder, filled with so many CD's she had picked up on her many trips to Muggle London. She had a small jar of muggle money that she had transferred from her wizard money some years ago. She flipped to her Mariah Carey CD. A very popular Muggle recording artist, according to the owner of the store she had bought it from. She put it into her CD player, placed the headphones in her ears and pressed play. She skipped to the sixth track, and laid back on her bed.  
  
****  
"I Only Wanted"  
written by : Mariah Carey & Lionel Cole  
  
Doesn't it ever stay  
Must it always fade away  
Couldn't love ever be  
Something tangible and real  
Farewell, fairweather friend  
Abandonment returns to taunt me again  
  
I only wanted you to stay  
Linger and mean the words you said  
Foolishly I romanticized  
Someone was saving  
my life for the first time  
I only wanted you to be there when I  
Opened up my eyes  
  
I was caught in your masquerade  
Wish I'd stayed beneath my veil  
But it just seemed so easy to  
Open up myself to you  
Once more into the wind  
The embers scatter  
And the chill settles in  
  
I only wanted you to stay  
Linger and mean the words you said  
Foolishly I romanticized  
Someone was saving  
my life for the first time  
I only wanted you to be there when I  
Opened up my eyes  
  
*guitar solo*  
  
Oh,  
I only wanted you to stay  
Linger and mean  
the words you said  
Foolishly I romanticized  
Someone was saving  
my life for the first time  
I only wanted you to be  
The one to get me through that night  
  
I only wanted you  
To be there when I  
Opened up my eyes  
Doesn't it ever stay  
I only wanted you to stay  
****  
  
She wiped at a stray tear that fell from her eye. She sat up and threw her CD player back into her trunk, as the tears fell freely from her eyes. She didn't cry. She didn't sob. She just allowed the unshed tears to fall, silently.  
Reaching into her trunk once more, she pulled out a good-size piece of broken mirror. She walked into the bathroom and sat herself on the floor. Pulling up her sleeves, she looked at her arms thoughtfully. There wasn't many open spaces left. She made a conscious decision and pushed the glass into her arm. She pushed until she felt the skin break. Katie closed her eyes as she pulled the glass sharply across her arm. The pain that came with it was excruciating, but Katie didn't notice. She repeated the process on her other arm. She sat there and watched the blood slowly pool, before it ran, in tiny rivers, down her arm and onto her open palm.  
Katie found herself falling asleep soon after that. She woke up briefly, realized it was well after midnight, and crawled to her bed. She was asleep, in the clothes she had worn all day, before her head hit the pillow. 


	3. 3

****  
  
Days passed and Katie spent those days in her room. She only left when Tom pestered her to eat. Katie didn't want to eat. She wanted to sleep her life away in this place. No one would notice. Her parents hadn't even contacted her to see where she had gone. Katie thought they might have packed up the house and moved to Paris by now. Taking their chance while they could.  
  
One day, close to evening, Katie cleaned herself up and made her way into Diagon Alley once more. She went to Gringotts to retrieve the money to pay for the room she had been staying in. As she walked back up the Alley, she noticed some of her teammates at Quality Quidditch Supplies. She took off at a run and made it back inside the Leaky Cauldron, only to pale at the sight in front of her.  
  
The Weasley's. All of them. Sitting at a long table. She vaguely thought that Tom must have pushed a couple of the regular tables together for them. She saw Harry among them, and Harry's friend Hermione Granger. She barely knew the girl, except for the fact that she was very intelligent. If she had been in a better mood, she would have laughed at Percy. A fez, perched on his head, had a pin attached to it. He must have been made Head Boy, she thought. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at her curiously.  
  
"Katie, dear? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, keeping the twins from accosting her.  
  
"She's staying here until school starts is all, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, noticing how pale Katie was.  
  
"Well, stay and have dinner with us," Mr. Weasley said kindly.  
  
Katie looked to Harry who nodded, and sighed heavily.  
  
"Let me pay Tom for my room, I'll be right back."  
  
Katie walked over to the bar area. She rang the tiny bell and waited for Tom to appear. He walked over to her, grinning.  
  
"What can I do for ya, my dear?"  
  
"How much do I owe you for the room? I'm staying up till the start of term and all."  
  
"Not many people stay here, to tell ya the truth. No real set price. Whatever you have, I'll accept."  
  
Katie brought out a leather bag. She dumped the contents onto the counter.  
  
"I got twenty Galleons out of my vault, specifically for this. Is that alright?"  
  
Tom stared at her. "More than enough. Miss. Bell, take some of that back. Keep it for while you're at school," he said, pushing a portion of the coins back towards her.  
  
Katie nodded. "Thank you, Tom."  
  
She looked over towards the Weasley's. "I'll be right back," she said as she ran up the stairs. She walked down the hall to her room. Once inside, she placed her bag back into her trunk. When she walked out, Percy was standing outside in the hall.  
  
"Hello Percy," Katie said, walking away down the hall.  
  
Percy reached out and grabbed her wrist. Katie flinched slightly. She had cut herself again the night before, and her wrist was still sensitive.  
  
"Wait," he said, turning her around, "What are you really doing here, Katie?"  
  
"What do you care what I do, Percy. Last I checked, you had no reason to."  
  
Percy's face contorted into a hurt expression. "You are a friend of my brother's and almost a member of my family. Of course I care. You, of all people, should know that."  
  
Katie stared at him. "So, you're Head Boy now."  
  
"Yeah, I am. Don't change the subject."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this with you."  
  
"Ever? Or just right now?"  
  
Katie looked down at her feet. "Just right now, I suppose."  
  
"I'll help you, you know. Whatever it is."  
  
Katie looked up and forced a smile. "Thanks Percy."  
  
"Its nothing, now come on. You're having dinner with all of us whether you like it or not."  
  
Katie did like it. But at the same time, she hated it. The Weasley's were the family she wished she had. What every family should be. Everyone cared about each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were model parents. And all the kids, whether they were picking on each other or not, loved each other. She found herself holding back tears as she watched them. They had what she never would. She noticed Harry watching, with the same longing in his eyes. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.  
  
With that thought, Mrs. Weasley suggested everyone ought to go to bed, seeing as it was getting late. Katie silently thanked the Gods, and ran up to her room.  
  
****  
  
A few days before the start of term, Katie ventured out into Diagon Alley one last time. She was walking along, quite content, when she caught the eye of someone she hated. And she hated her for one reason : Oliver noticed her as a girl. Not as a member of the same House, as a fellow Gryffindor. But as a girl, and everything that came with being a girl.  
  
Paris Wheeler was a seventh year this year. Long blonde hair, green eyes, and tall. Model tall. And she was very pretty. And to Katie's great dislike, she wasn't dumb either. She was in the top ten of her class.  
  
"Katie? How are you? How was your summer?" the girl asked, rather energetically.  
  
"It was fine, I'm fine. What about you, Paris?"  
  
"I'm fantastic," she said smiling.  
  
'How did I know that? The enthusiasm of a cheerleader,' Katie thought cynically.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Oh, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron till term starts. Needed to get out of the house, ya know?"  
  
Paris looked like she was thinking about this. "Yeah. I understand. So, have you talked to the Weasley's? They won that contest in The Daily Prophet."  
  
"Did they? The one for seven hundred Galleons?"  
  
"Yeah. It said in the paper they were going to Egypt."  
  
"Oh, well they're staying ate the Leaky Cauldron now too. That's what I get for not having a subscription to The Daily Prophet."  
  
Paris laughed at that. "I suppose. I better get going. My mum and dad will be wondering where I am. I see you at school, Katie."  
  
"Yeah, see you at school."  
  
Katie watched as Paris disappeared into the crowd. She tried to keep her emotions composed. Happy for the Weasley's, hatred toward Paris, and sadness for herself.  
  
"I need ice cream," she said to herself, making her way over to Florean Fortescue's.  
  
She walked inside and ordered a cup of chocolate ice cream with peanut butter chunks in it. No better way to drown her sorrows than in chocolate and peanut butter ice cream, she thought, sitting outside at one of the tables. She hadn't been there more than two minutes, when Fred and George Weasley, along with Lee Jordan, invited themselves to sit at the remaining chairs at her table.  
  
"Hello love," Lee said, smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Lee," she said, before looking to Fred and George, "How come you didn't tell me that you won all that money?"  
  
"Hello to you too," George said sarcastically.  
  
Katie looked at them, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well its gone now, isn't it?" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, most of it went to our trip to Egypt to see Bill. Rest went to our school supplies for this year. We're broke again," George said mournfully.  
  
"Well it wasn't like I was going to ask you for money or anything. You know my parents don't get The Daily Prophet. They could care less," Katie said, silently thinking, 'In more ways than one.'  
  
"Sorry Kate, didn't think you cared," Fred said, looking at her curiously.  
  
"I can't think of a family who deserved that money more than you guys."  
  
"I second that," Lee said, stealing some of Katie's ice cream.  
  
Katie promptly smacked him, and the seriousness evaporated. Insults were exchanged and comments were made about wizards and witches passing by. Katie silently wished that everyday could be spent like this. But she knew once she got to school, everything would change.  
  
"Ran into Oliver last week. He bought a new teaching method for us," Katie said, laughing at Fred and George's pained expressions.  
  
"No more charts," they said in unison.  
  
"No, it's a mini-pitch. Its really rather cool. I looked at one at Quality Quidditch Supplies. You can make mini-versions of yourself and put them on the pitch and play an actual game. So maybe now we'll understand what he wants us to do."  
  
"Too right. This year's going to be drama from Wood. Its his last year here and his last chance at the Cup. We'll never hear the end of it," Fred said, banging his head on the table.  
  
"This is it," George began, standing from his chair and pacing.  
  
"The big one," Fred continued.  
  
"The one we've been waiting for," Katie said, throwing her spoon at George to stop him from pacing.  
  
Katie heard a jingle behind her and turned to see Oliver walking out of the parlor, ice cream in hand. George mock-saluted him as he waved. Katie couldn't hold back a laugh, and Oliver looked at her curiously.  
  
"You forget something, Katie? I never took you as the social type."  
  
"Can't three handsome men take her out for ice cream?" Lee said, placing a protective arm around Katie.  
  
Oliver's face split into his heart-stopping grin. "Sure they can, but I don't see any handsome men here."  
  
"Now that's just mean, Ol," Katie said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, you know I'm only joking," he said, obviously trying to change the subject, "Have any of you seen Paris around?"  
  
"I ran into her earlier, but she ran off. Something about her mum and dad looking for her," Katie said, shooting her empty cup at a nearby trashcan and making it in.  
  
"Oh well. I'll see you guys around. By the way, nice shot, Bell," Oliver said, walking off with a wave.  
  
"'Nice shot, Bell'," Lee said mockingly, "What a prat."  
  
Katie silently thanked Lee for saying what she had wanted to say. She had told Lee last year about her crush on Oliver, and how she had thought she was stupid. Lee had reassured her. For some reason, Lee had the gift of making anyone feel like the world with a few words and a smile. But Oliver's comment had nonetheless cemented his opinion of her in her mind. Teammate.  
  
She leaned against Lee, glad he was there. Fred and George noticed her, acting in what appeared to be a weird fashion.  
  
"You ok, Kate?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Its getting late. Maybe we should be getting back," Katie said, just as Lee's parents walked over towards them.  
  
"Hide me," Lee said clinging to Katie's sweater.  
  
Katie smiled sweetly. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jordan. Looking for your child?" Katie said pointing over her shoulder.  
  
Lee's mom, Blair, laughed. "Yes, I am in fact. Come on Lee."  
  
Lee gave Katie a tight hug. "Don't worry about the prat, love."  
  
"Thanks Lee."  
  
He stood and walked away with his parents. Fred took his vacated seat and turned to Katie, looking very serious.  
  
"Kate. I want you to tell me why you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
If he hadn't had just asked that, Katie would have laughed at the serious expression on Fred's face. It was never without a smile, or at the least, the trademark Weasley Twin mischievous grin. But his question had angered Katie, as a matter of fact. Why did everyone care that she was staying there?  
  
"What the fuck, Fred," she said, looking at him angrily, "Why does everyone bloody care that I'm here? Its really none of your fucking business. If I wanted you to know, I would tell you, ok?"  
  
And with that, Katie left the table and two stunned Weasley's and ran back to the Leaky Cauldron. All the way up to her room, where she promptly shut the door.  
  
She cried then. She cried hard. She fell asleep some time later. She didn't hear someone knocking on her door. Nor did she notice when a certain red-head covered with a blanket and said a silent prayer.  
  
No, Katie hadn't the faintest idea that that had happened. 


	4. 4

****  
  
Waking up and having a cover draped over you may be normal to the majority of the world. But Katie looked at the cover oddly. She knew damn well that she had cried herself to sleep. With no covers. She shrugged it off walking towards the bathroom. She probably did it in her sleep. As she got ready, she couldn't help feeling depressed once more. She had snapped at one of her best friends. But he had provoked her, she defended, putting her hair up once more. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I think I like this better than the braid. Less maintenance," she mused aloud.  
  
"Compliments your facial structure, dear," her mirror said kindly.  
  
Katie smiled slightly before leaving the bathroom. She was about to grab her cloak, when an owl flew in her window and dropped a letter in her hand before flying away. Katie stared down at the envelope. Across the front was 'Kathleen Elizabeth Bell' in scrawling print. The writing of her mother. She ripped it open, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of what could possibly be written inside.  
  
Dear Kathleen,  
  
We are very disappointed in the fact that you ran away. That's not the behavior of a Gryffindor. Akin to this, we have no reason to want your return. We won't be at the house whenever you decide to return. We will be selling it though, and moving. You're a brilliant girl and I'm sure you'll figure something out.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Carolyn and Andrew Bell  
  
Katie stared down at the letter, re-reading the letter over and over again. She made her way downstairs, the letter still clutched in her hand. She was planning on heading into Diagon Alley, but a hand stopped her. She looked up, bleary-eyed, to see none other than Percy Weasley. He didn't say a word. He just took the parchment from her hand and read it, as Katie wiped at her eyes angrily. When he finished, he looked down at her.  
  
"Katie, I- They-"  
  
"They're abandoning me," was all Katie could say before dissolving into tears.  
  
Percy began to steer her away from the prying eyes of the people in the Leaky Cauldron. Katie wasn't paying attention to where he was leading her, until they were inside of her room. Percy forced her to sit on her bed.  
  
"Wait there," he said, before leaving the room.  
  
Katie sat there crying for sometime, before a tentative knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Yeah," she said, sniffling.  
  
Percy entered once more, carrying a box of tissues. He smiled sheepishly and sat beside her.  
  
"I had to ask Tom for these. The twins stole all of ours. Probably for some prank," he said, forcing a laugh.  
  
"Thanks, Perce," Katie said, taking a tissue and blowing her nose loudly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Percy asked cautiously.  
  
"I have no idea. I mean, who do they think they are? Abandoning their only child. Granted they don't want me, and never did want me, but still. They should have grown used to me by now. Fifteen years is plenty of time to get used to having a child."  
  
Percy nodded. "I agree. I just can't understand why they wouldn't want you. You're a good student, an outstanding Quidditch player. And you're a good person, Katie. You never get into any trouble. Which has always amazed me because of how close you are to Fred and George," he said, smiling when Katie laughed, "Parents aren't supposed to be like this," he said, shaking the parchment in his hands.  
  
"No, they're supposed to be like yours," Katie said mournfully.  
  
Percy opened his mouth to argue, but Katie interrupted him.  
  
"No, Perce, your parents. They're perfect. I mean, your mum is the best. She cares about everyone. And she's a great cook. And your dad, he's great too. He's understanding, you know. You can talk to people like your parents. Mine," Katie said snorting, "They never wanted to hear about anything. They feigned interest in everything. Everything that had to do with me. I realize that now."  
  
"They're selfish, Katie. It has nothing to do with you," Percy said gently.  
  
"It has everything to do with me!" Katie yelled, a fresh wave of tears flowing down her cheeks, "They fought because of me! They never wanted me! You have no idea how lucky you are, Percy Weasley," she said, in the calmest voice she could muster, "None whatsoever. Your parents love you. They love everything about you. Do you see the pride on your mum's face when she talks about you being Head Boy? My mum never talked about me without a look of disgust on her face! And your dad, well he's so proud that you're going into the Ministry. My dad could never stand up to my mum. Could never her tell her that maybe he thought I was good idea."  
  
The tears were coming down at such a rate, that Katie couldn't even try to keep them hidden. Percy was looking at her with a mixture of shock, and pity. She didn't like that. She didn't want his pity. Out of all people, she wanted Percy to understand. Because she knew all to well, that in a family with seven children, it was easy to get lost. That's why Percy tried so hard to stand out. To shine. To be the best. The role model. Before she knew it, Percy had enveloped her in a tight embrace. She continued to cry, because words had altogether failed her now. She had said everything she could think of.  
  
"I know, Katie. I know," Percy said, his voice coming out slightly hoarse.  
  
Katie knew Percy wouldn't cry. She had noticed over the years that Percy had a wall. And if you got through that wall, it meant that he trusted you. Very few people had gotten through that wall. Of course, Katie had learned that from him.  
  
She had her own wall. But it was mainly used to keep Oliver Wood out. And her wall enveloped her heart. No matter how close her friends thought they were to her, they would never know everything. Katie liked her privacy and her secrets. If she didn't have that, she'd be an open book. And she certainly didn't want that.  
  
Katie pulled out of the embrace and rubbed at her eyes, laughing slightly at the wet spot she had created on Percy's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said, pointing to her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Percy said, smiling the kind of smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
Katie noticed the worry still hidden in those eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me, ok?" she said, trying her best to be serious.  
  
She had to put her wall back up. She couldn't go back to school with an open wound. That wound had to at least be covered, since she knew deep down it would never heal. And she couldn't have Percy worrying about her. Knowing him, he would keep asking her about it, re-opening it. Causing her more pain than she already felt.  
  
"You know I can't promise you that. You're like another sister to me. I'm always going to worry about you," he said seriously.  
  
"Just, don't bring this up again, for me?" Katie said, almost pleading with him.  
  
"Ok, I can promise you that. Just forget them, ok? If they don't want you, that's they're loss. Hell, if you asked my mum, I'm sure she'd take you in next summer," Percy said, looking hopeful.  
  
"That's nice of you to say, but your mum has enough children in that house. She doesn't need anymore to worry about," Katie said, standing and walking over to the mirror across the room.  
  
She scowled at her red eyes and nose. She walked into the bathroom and quickly splashed some water onto her face. When she looked in the mirror again, some of the redness in her face had receded from the cold water. She sighed, figuring it would have to do. When she left the bathroom, Percy was still sitting on her bed, staring off into space.  
  
"Perce?" she asked, smiling when he jumped.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me? I really don't want to go by myself," she asked.  
  
Percy smiled, a genuine smile this time. "Sure."  
  
Walking through Diagon Alley was different with Percy than it was with anyone else. With the twins, you were either making jokes about people or in Quality Quidditch Supplies. With Percy, it was just different. And Katie knew it. She was more comfortable on an intellectual level with Percy than anyone else. Not that the twins, or any of her other friends for that matter, weren't smart. They just didn't show it like Percy did. He was like the older brother she never had. He worried about her, helped her with homework sometimes, and she could talk to him. She sometimes wondered why she wasn't friends with Harry's friend Hermione. Maybe it was because she was younger, Katie reasoned, as she and Percy made their way into the used book store.  
  
Katie loved this store, but she would never tell anyone that. Some people felt poor coming in here, but Katie loved it. She loved looking at the old books. She had found some of her favorite Mythology book in that very store.  
  
As she and Percy scanned the shelves for interesting titles, and laughed at some of the old wizarding philosophies, neither of them noticed a person spying on them from Diagon Alley. But the girl saw them. She ran down Diagon Alley to rejoin her family, keeping what she saw in mind all the while.  
  
'What about Penelope?' she thought to herself. 


	5. 5

****  
  
Katie woke up on September the first in a bad mood. She woke to hear Percy screaming about something. But Katie couldn't be bothered to find out what it was about. One look at her clock, she realized how little time she had to get ready and get ready. She took a quick shower and threw on the closest clothes she could grab. She put her hair up in a ponytail and began throwing things into her trunk haphazardly. She retraced her steps, checking the room carefully to see if she had forgotten anything. Satisfied, she walked over and opened the door to her room. Crossing back over to her trunk, she lifted it with difficulty. She stumbled slightly, cursing softly.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Katie looked up to see Fred leaning on her door frame. What she had said to him came furiously back into her mind. She had snapped at him. One of her best friends. She looked at him sadly and nodded. Fred only smiled and walked over, carefully taking the trunk from her hands.  
  
"Don't forget your broom," he said, nodding towards the fireplace where her broom was propped.  
  
Katie walked over and got her broom. She turned to find Fred gone already. She walked out of her room, shutting the door softly. She spotted Fred halfway down the stairs. She walked down after him, hearing Percy shout once more.  
  
"Just admit you did it, Ron! I wouldn't be so mad if you'd quit lying to me."  
  
"I didn't do anything, Percy. You probably did it by accident and now you're blaming it on me," she heard Ron say, followed by a slamming door.  
  
She heard Ron following her down the stairs, but she had to run to catch up with Fred. He was making his way out the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. She followed him and saw him place her trunk in a car waiting outside. Walking up behind him, she put her broom beside her trunk.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fred."  
  
Fred looked at her curiously. "For what?"  
  
"That other day, when I snapped at you."  
  
Fred smiled then. "Don't worry about it. You were right anyways. Its none of my business."  
  
"Still-" Katie started, before Fred held up his hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kate."  
  
"Thanks Fred."  
  
Fred just smiled, leading her back inside the Leaky Cauldron. They were met by a heated argument between Ron, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Just drop it, Percy," Mrs. Weasley was saying.  
  
"Fine, you always take his side," Percy said, storming off back up the stairs.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione, his face still as red as his hair. Katie rather enjoyed seeing the Weasley's mad. It always amused her. Her and Fred shared a laugh, sitting down at a table, by Mr. Weasley. They were soon joined by George. He had a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"I have to hand it to Ron, he really ticked Percy off," he said laughing.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "You guys need to easy up on Perce. He's going keel over from stress one day and then what?"  
  
"Since when do you stand up for Percy?" Fred asked.  
  
"Since that vein in his neck looked like it was going to explode," Katie said, her voice hushed as Percy came back downstairs, carrying his owl, Hermes, in its cage.  
  
The twins laughed out loud at this, gaining a glare from Percy as he passed them. Katie tried to smooth it over by smiling, but Percy only slightly relented. He seemed to be studying her as he walked over to sit beside his father. Mr. Weasley folded his paper beside them and checked his watch.  
  
"Time to get going kids. Let's load up the cars."  
  
The boys helped with the trunks, and then the kids divided into the two cars. Mr. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Percy in one car. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Katie, and Ginny in the other. During the ride to King's Cross, Mrs. Weasley tried to make polite conversation.  
  
"Katie dear, you look awfully pale. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I just haven't been sleeping is all, Mrs. Weasley," Katie said politely.  
  
But Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced. This horrified Katie. If she couldn't convince Mrs. Weasley that she was alright, then what would the professors do? Lost in thought, she stared out of the window she was leaning against, and watched as water droplets began to hit the window.  
  
"Oh, I had hoped the rain would have held off. But nothing we can do, I suppose," Mrs. Weasley stated from the front seat.  
  
****  
  
Once at King's Cross, trolleys were fetched, trunks were unloaded, and everyone set off for the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. When they reached it, Mr. Weasley suggested they go in pairs. He went through with Harry, followed by Fred and George, Katie and Percy, Hermione and Ron, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. As they all made their way over to the train, Katie noticed Mr. Weasley pull Harry aside. She watched curiously for a moment, before Percy jolted her back to reality.  
  
"Katie? Your trunk?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Perce," she said lifting it off the trolley and passing it onto the train to Percy.  
  
Katie grabbed her broom and made her way past Percy to seek out the twins. It didn't take her long to find them of course. They always had to be the center of attention. She found Lee, Angelina, Alicia this way too. They always shared a compartment.  
  
"Hey Katie," Angelina said, hugging her tightly, "I sent you an owl a few weeks ago and you're parents sent a letter back saying you weren't there. I was worried about you."  
  
"Oh, I-" Katie said, looking very uncomfortable, until Fred saved her.  
  
"She was staying with us. And since there's never enough room at the Burrow, mum and dad got us all rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. We've been there the past week or so," he said, not entirely telling the truth, but not lying either.  
  
Angelina looked at her, as if she wanted a conformation.  
  
"Yeah, exactly what he said," Katie said, making a mental note to adore Fred forever.  
  
"Oh, well, all the same. I was still worried," Angelina said, hugging her again.  
  
"Ok Ang, don't strangle her," Lee said, prying Angelina off of Katie.  
  
Katie finally noticed Alicia. She seemed to be looking at her with disgust. Actually, she was looking at her with disgust. Katie knew that look all too well.  
  
"Alicia, did I do something to offend you?" Katie asked, trying to keep her anger down.  
  
"You know what you did," Alicia said simply.  
  
Katie went to say something, when an outburst made them all turn.  
  
"Stay away from me, Percy Weasley!" a female voice screamed.  
  
"Penny, what is-"  
  
"You know," she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, I obviously don't," Percy said, the tips of his ears going red with anger.  
  
Penelope Clearwater walked down the car, dragging Percy with her, and shooting daggers at Katie.  
  
"You and her!" she said, pointing at Katie, "Alicia told me she saw you two together."  
  
"What!" Katie yelled, glaring at Alicia, "You bitch! How could you!"  
  
"Penny! Katie is my friend. More than that, she's like another sister to me. Nothing more, I can promise you that," Percy said calmly.  
  
"Alicia, just get away from me. Far away," Katie said, hands clenched at her sides.  
  
Penelope looked from Percy to Katie. "Is what he said true Katie? Because, I thought we were friends."  
  
Katie turned to look at Penelope. "Of course, Penelope. I don't know what she told you," she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards Alicia, "but whatever it was, its not true."  
  
"She said you two were in the bookstore in Diagon Alley, looking well….close," Penelope said distressed.  
  
Katie's mind seem to rewind to that day. "We were just sharing insight on some stupid philosophy. Percy loves you, Penelope. Don't doubt it, you're a lucky girl. He's a good guy."  
  
The anger vanished from Penelope's face and she hugged Katie. "I didn't want to believe it, Katie. I didn't think you to be the type of person- Well, nevermind," she said, letting go of Katie and smiling, "I'm sorry for accusing you."  
  
"Its quite alright," Katie said smiling.  
  
She was rather fond of Penelope. She was nice, and very brilliant. And Percy was lucky to have her. Katie heard a sigh from behind her.  
  
"Katie, I-"  
  
Katie whirled on Alicia. "Don't talk to me. That was a cruel thing you did. What are you stupid? Why would I EVER do something like that! You're supposed to be my friend, and you go around doing shit like that! I can't take much more of this," she said, her hands turning to balled fists once more.  
  
She felt someone place their hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, love," she heard Lee's calm voice say.  
  
"No, Lee. I can't calm down. Why Alicia? Why!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Katie," Alicia said seriously.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry! You almost tore apart a couple and a friendship, all because you thought you saw something. You should have asked me and not assumed. You're so stupid," Katie said, pushing past Alicia and walking into the compartment they had been standing outside of.  
  
Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia followed her inside. Katie was sitting by the window, watching the families saying their goodbyes. Lee sat beside her since no one else would and placed an arm around her. Fred sat across from Katie, Angelina sitting beside him. Alicia sat beside Angelina, and George took the seat next to Lee. Katie just leaned against Lee.  
  
"Its alright, love. Calm down. She knows it was wrong now. Its water under the bridge, love," he said caringly, as the train whistle blew, announcing that it would be leaving soon.  
  
Katie tried to stop her blood from boiling, but it was hard to manage. Lee was the only person brave enough to even try and calm Katie when she was angry. Katie was notorious for having a temper. But it had worked to her advantage in a way. She was glad that Lee always knew what to say to make her smile, or laugh.  
  
But as the train pulled out of the station, Katie put her wall up, full force. This year would be the year. This year, she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her anymore. She had had all that she could handle. Enough was enough. 


	6. 6

****  
  
Minutes seemed to by like hours to Katie on the ride to Hogwarts. She hadn't said a word to anyone. She just stared out the window and half listened to the conversations going on around her. The rain was coming down in buckets. Halfway through their journey, the lamps had been turned on, due to the darkness looming outside. Katie had to keep wiping the window clear as it kept fogging up. She idly thought that it must be very cold outside, because it was pleasantly warm on the train.  
  
All of a sudden, the train started to slow down.  
  
"What's going on?" George asked.  
  
"We're not there yet, are we?" Fred said, trying to look out the window.  
  
Before anyone could answer no, the train came to a complete stop and the lights went out. Katie resisted the great urge to scream. She was terrified of the dark. She grabbed onto of Lee's arm in a panic. Lee fumbled before finding her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Fred said, shifting beside Lee, "Lumos," he muttered and the compartment was bathed in a dull light.  
  
He stood and opened the compartment door. A cold washed over the compartment. Katie watched as Fred looked up and down the hallway.  
  
"Again, I ask. What the bloody hell is going on?" he said sitting down.  
  
They heard a scream a moment later.  
  
"That was Ginny!" George said, getting out his wand and lighting it also, "Come on Fred."  
  
As Fred and George went to get up, a blurred figure ran into their compartment.  
  
"Don't go out there! Close the damn door!" a panicked high-pitched voice said.  
  
Katie looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing before her, looking utterly petrified.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy," Fred said viciously.  
  
"No way, I-"  
  
But at that moment, the door to the compartment slid open and a tall, hooded figure stood at the door. Draco scampered, practically sitting on Katie's lap in the process before sitting at her feet, huddled against the wall. Katie wanted to ask, 'Friend of yours?', just to torment Malfoy, but found she couldn't speak. She felt colder than she had ever felt in her entire life. Her heart seemed to have stopped and she felt dread wash over her. It was terrible.   
  
She hooded figure breathed shallowly, making Katie close her eyes and back against the wall, mimicking Malfoy. Lee followed suit, and George did also, trying to get as far away from this thing as possible. After what seemed like an eternity, the hooded figure drifted off. George scrambled to his feet and slammed the door shut, and Katie out of relief, let out a choked sob. Lee turned and hugged her, noting how pale she had become.  
  
Seconds later, the lights flickered back on and the train started to slowly move again. Katie looked down at Malfoy, who was still huddled at her feet, head resting on his knees and covered by his arms. Normally she hated the Slytherin, but he looked so vulnerable. She leaned down and shook his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Hey, its gone," Katie said softly, and Fred chuckled.  
  
Katie glared at him and then looked down at Malfoy. He was paler than usual, and still looked terrified. Katie held out her hand and he took it, standing shakily to his feet. Close-up Katie could see a tear streak on his cheek. He looked down at her.  
  
"Thanks Bell," he muttered, before leaving their compartment.  
  
"Whoa, did Malfoy just show human emotion?" George said, and Fred began laughing.  
  
Katie glared at the both of them. "I never thought I'd stand up for the little brat, but leave him be. That thing, whatever it was, scared us all."  
  
"And I never thought I'd agree with Katie, standing up for Malfoy, but she's right," Angelina said, "Jesus, what was that thing?"  
  
The compartment door opened and they all jumped back. But it was only Percy.  
  
"Are you all alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but we heard Ginny scream," George said, sounding like an older brother should.  
  
Percy blanched. "I'll go check on her," he said, before dashing off down the hallway.  
  
Katie chose not to speak for the remainder of the trip. She didn't have anything to say, and she was still feeling woozy from whatever that thing was.   
  
****  
  
About an hour later, they reached Hogsmeade Station. Katie stuck close to Lee as they made their way through the crowd. Fred and George immediately spotted Ginny and ran over to her. Katie watched as Fred picked her up and hugged her. She allowed herself a small smile. The way the Weasley siblings expressed their caring for each other was sometimes a little odd. But when it came to Ginny, the youngest and only girl, they all acted the same; they functioned in "protective, older brother" mode. Passing by the twins, Katie and Lee made their way towards the horseless carriages that would take them up to the castle. As they chose an empty carriage, Fred and George appeared behind them, dragging Ginny along.  
  
"We're coming with you guys. That way Alicia won't hop in with Katie and all," Fred said simply, grinning broadly, "Up you go Gin."  
  
George followed Ginny, and was closely followed by Fred. Katie and Lee climbed in and sat on the opposite side. Katie studied Ginny closely from where she sat. Ginny had gone through quite an ordeal the year prior. What with that nasty Chamber of Secrets business. From what Katie had heard, Ginny had been kind of….possessed by an old diary of You-Know-Who's and did his bidding. Katie had shuddered at that when she heard it. How dare he do that to Ginny. The little sister to all of them.  
  
"How are you, Ginny?" Katie asked tentatively.  
  
"Alright. Those two just embarrassed me in front of everyone," she said, a blush covering her cheeks.  
  
"We did it because we love you!" George said, grabbing her in a hug as their carriage lurched and started carrying them to the castle.  
  
Everyone laughed at George's outburst, even Ginny. The five of them made small talk on the way up to the castle. When the carriage stopped and they all climbed out, she caught the tail end of Malfoy taunting Harry about something. A man in shabby looking wizard robes, halted this. Fred and George had however heard what Malfoy had said and were glaring at him menacingly. Malfoy addressed the shabby wizard as "Professor". Professor? She looked him over. The only available opening was, once again, Defense Against The Dark Arts. But, in Katie's opinion, the man looked weak. The shabby wizard turned and looked right at her, as if knowing he was being watched. Katie forced a smile, and ran over to Harry, following Fred and George. Harry, Katie noticed, looked exactly like Malfoy had on the train. But it worried her that he stilled looked this way.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" she said, as she came up along side him, Lee right on her heels.  
  
"Yeah, I just, well you heard Malfoy," he said, an angry blush covering his features.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"I fainted on the train, when that Dementor came to our compartment," he said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Oh, Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Katie asked, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall called Harry and Hermione over to her.  
  
Ron began to follow, but McGonagall shooed him away. Katie smiled at the disappointed look on his face. She messed up his still wet hair as he joined their group.  
  
"Come on, Ron," Fred said, and they made their way into the Great Hall.  
  
They walked down the Gryffindor Table and sat in seats around the middle of the table (Fred, George, Lee, and then Katie). Ron went and sat with Dean, Seamus, and Neville, leaving open spaces for Harry and Hermione. Alicia and Angelina were already seated in seats across from them. Alicia, Katie noticed, was avoiding her gaze. Katie felt proud that her point had been so clearly taken. She was pulled from her thoughts as someone sat beside her. She looked to her right and saw that it was Oliver Wood. She sighed in her mind, when Paris sat beside him. Percy sat across from Katie, still looking slightly bothered by the ordeal on the train. He gave a faint smile to Katie and she returned it.  
  
The students filed into the Great Hall and took their seats. Soon after, the first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall. As the Sorting went along, Katie didn't see any signs of Harry and Hermione. She thought Harry might be getting checked out by Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse. But she didn't know about Hermione.  
  
After the last name was called, Harry and Hermione made their way down the table and sat beside Ron. Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and stool away and Dumbledore stood to make his beginning of the year speech. He talked about the Dementors and stressed that the Dark Forest was forbidden to all students. Katie thought he may be stressing it because of Sirius Black, the convict from Azkaban that was on the loose. She had heard people talking in Diagon Alley about articles in The Daily Prophet about Black. How he was, presumably, after Harry, since being heard saying "He's at Hogwarts" in his sleep. What he had done to get himself into Azkaban. All sorts of stories.  
  
Dumbledore than introduced their new teachers. Teachers? Plural? The shabby looking wizard was called Professor Lupin, and he indeed was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had a kind look to him. Katie liked him already. Dumbledore then introduced Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Katie found herself laughing. Of course, who else would assign a biting book. A roar of applause came from the Gryffindor table. Katie, herself, was particularly fond of Hagrid. When the cheering died down for Hagrid, Dumbledore announced the feast and the food appeared on the table. Katie ate in silence, picking at her food every now and then. She found her appetite wasn't as strong as it usually was. And hadn't been since she'd runaway. Oliver nudged her lightly, a look of worry in his brown eyes.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I heard about Alicia," he said, keeping his voice low, "Dirty, rotten thing to do in my opinion. You had every right to be angry."  
  
"So glad you approve," Katie said sarcastically, pushing around the food on her plate.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, missy." Oliver said, stopping her hand.  
  
She looked up at him. "Sorry, Wood. I promise I'll eat my food."  
  
She heard Percy laugh from across the table at Oliver's disbelieving look. But Oliver's look turned into a smirk.  
  
"Alright, Bell, you want to play? We'll play."  
  
Katie laughed and went back to pushing her food around. "Why would I want to play with you?"  
  
She looked up, eyebrows raised, grinning at the blush the covered Oliver's cheeks. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Dirty mind, Bell."  
  
"I learned from the best," she said, cocking her head towards the Weasley twins.  
  
"True," Oliver said, going back to his food.  
  
Katie looked across the table at Percy, who was trying desperately not to laugh. This in turn made her laugh. Lee turned to look at her, a grin on his face.  
  
"Katie's lost it ladies and gentlemen," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"I knew it would happen one of these days," Fred called up the table at them.  
  
She heard Oliver join in the laughter beside her. Once again, Katie found herself wanting everyday to be like this. Just like the day at Florean's in Diagon Alley with Fred, George, and Lee. But as they left the Great Hall, a voice completely ruined her good time. It was, as always, the voice of Marcus Flint. 


	7. 7

****  
  
"Katie Bell," he said, a disturbing amount of amusement in his voice.  
  
Katie turned and glared at him. "What, Flint."  
  
"I heard your parents moved to France. I was kind of hoping you'd joined them."  
  
"Can't get everything you hope for, eh Flint?" Katie said viciously.  
  
"Well, I also heard, that they had no plans on taking you with them. That true, Mudblood?"  
  
Katie stepped up, rage controlling her every function and slapped Marcus hard.  
  
"I am a Pureblood, shit for brains! And I wouldn't have gone with my parents even if I had been invited. I get too much pleasure out of kicking you ass up and down the Quidditch field," she said, controlling her breathing, so that Marcus heard every word.  
  
Marcus' hand left his cheek and everyone could see the handprint Katie had left on it.  
  
"You should know by now, Flint," Oliver said, placing a hand on Katie's shoulder, "You don't mess with Katie Bell."  
  
Marcus glared at her, in what she knew to be Marcus' own perverse manner.  
  
"I like a take charge girl."  
  
"You won't when my foot is up your ass, Flint."  
  
She felt Oliver squeeze her shoulder. "You touch her, Flint, and I know Fred, George, Lee and I will make sure you never play Quidditch again."  
  
"Shouldn't students be going to their respective common rooms?" a sinister voice sounded from the doors of the Great Hall, "Or am I mistaken?"  
  
Katie tried very hard not to roll her eyes. She would know that voice anywhere, as did the rest of the group surrounding her. Severus Snape, the Potions Master, and enemy to all who weren't Slytherins.  
  
"If I may, Professor-" Percy began.  
  
"What, Mr. Weasley," Snape said, looking over at Percy skeptically.  
  
"We were heading to our common room, but Marcus Flint provoked Katie Bell into an argument," Percy said diplomatically, leaving out the fact that Katie had slapped Marcus.  
  
Snape surveyed the group of Gryffindors and smirked, as only he could. "Well, seeing as Mr. Flint is severely outnumbered, I don't believe what you are saying to be true. Now, go to your common room. If I see this," he said, motioning to the group and Marcus, "again, I will take points. And Miss. Bell?"  
  
Katie stared at the Potions Master with what she hoped was a neutral expression. She didn't want him to see her loathing for him hidden beneath.  
  
"I suggest you save your aggressions for the Quidditch field," he said, motioning to the handprint that was fading on Marcus' face.  
  
Katie smiled sweetly at the snide man. "Of course, Professor Snape."  
  
The Gryffindors turned and exited the entrance hall by way of the large marble staircase. Once around a corner and out of earshot, the group erupted in conversation.  
  
"Why didn't he take points?" Oliver asked suspiciously, "I don't trust him."  
  
"That was a good slap though, Katie. Did you see how shocked he was?" Angelina said smiling and walking alongside Katie.  
  
"Served him right. I mean, after last year. Damnit Katie, you should have let us get him expelled for all that stuff he did to you," Fred said angrily, looking to George mischievously, "We still could."  
  
At the mention of the year prior, Katie's smile faded and it was replaced by a grimace.  
  
"I wouldn't want you two to endanger yourselves anymore than normal," she said, masking her pain.  
  
The group continued chatting quietly as they approached the Fat Lady. Percy stepped forward and gave the password, allowing them entrance into the Gryffindor Common Room. They entered and found it, unsurprisingly, empty. Of course, Percy found it in his duty as Head Boy, to inform them that they should go to bed and what a busy first day they would have tomorrow. Any other time, they would have teased Percy and stayed up half the night. But given the circumstances of earlier that day on the train, among other things, they all agreed with him. Oliver, Paris, and Percy left the rest of them on the fifth floor. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie bid Fred, George, and Lee goodnight as they parted ways to access their separate dormitories.  
  
Katie fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of all the awful scenes played out between Flint and herself. Marcus Flint had pursued her last year, as a challenge. He had teased her, tormented her, and played unfairly against her in the Quidditch matches they competed in. Both of them being Chasers didn't help matters. Flint had pushed her, grabbed at her, and ultimately allowed to have many penalty shots because of him.  
  
Insulting him only fueled him. Ignoring him only got her in trouble. One incident the prior year after a Quidditch practice still haunted her. She had been practicing by herself after the rest of the team had left, when Marcus had shown up. If Fred hadn't shown up to check on her, she still wasn't sure what could have happened. All she really remembered now, was Marcus pushing her up against a wall in the Gryffindor Team Locker Room and causing her to hit her head. She was strong, but unfortunately, Marcus was stronger. So no matter how hard she pushed him away, he pressed her harder against that wall. Thankfully, Fred came to check on her because unbeknownst to her it had begun to rain. Fred pulled Marcus off of Katie, and Katie had slid down the wall and huddled herself against it. After a very loud argument between Fred and Marcus, Fred had sat beside her, cautiously asking her what had happened. Katie had explained as best she could, and that was when Fred had vowed to get Marcus expelled.  
  
Him and George had been unsuccessful, but they had gotten their point across. From then on, Katie was never alone around the school or on the pitch. And against Katie's wishes, Fred and George had shared what had happened with Oliver. Oliver, who already had a Quidditch vendetta against Marcus. It was Katie's worst nightmare realized. Oliver had become protective of her. He didn't want anyone hurting his teammate, especially Marcus Flint.  
  
Of course, Katie had spent a lot of time crying over that. She adored Oliver and any time spent with him was heaven to her. But to hear those words from him had hurt her heart. And probably her ego, if she were willing to admit that to herself. She had tried very hard to seal off her heart at that point, but she hadn't succeeded. Oliver was still able to break her heart with the smallest smile. The lightest touch. And it killed her, absolutely killed her.  
  
****  
  
Lessons started the next day. They received their schedules that morning in the Great Hall. Katie groaned at hers.  
  
"I have regular Potions and then Advanced Potions back to back," Katie said, dropping her head and repeatedly banging it on the table.  
  
Lee nearly spit out his orange juice as he took her schedule from her.  
  
"Uh, love? I hate to tell you this, but that goes for double Potions too. 'Tuesdays and Thursdays, Afternoon classes, Double Potions followed by Advanced Potions'," he said, reading from her schedule.  
  
Katie groaned again, but reached out to smack Lee. "Thanks a lot."  
  
Lee just laughed and sat her schedule down in front of her. Katie lifted her head and rubbed at her forehead.  
  
"Remind me never to do that again," she said, furrowing her brow.  
  
Katie, Fred, George, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia left the Great Hall and made their way up to the third floor for Defense Against The Dark Arts. There was a line formed outside the classroom, so they joined it, waiting for Professor Lupin. The bell rang, and there was still no sign of Lupin. Katie looked around anxiously.  
  
"Where is he?" Fred asked, voicing her silent concern.  
  
"I don't know, but he's late," Lee said, looking around also.  
  
But their worries were squashed when Lupin came dashing down the corridor.  
  
"So sorry I'm late," he said, while opening the door.  
  
No one said anything, but proceeded to enter the classroom and take seats. Katie and Lee took seats together in the front, allowing Fred and George to sit by each other and Angelina and Alicia to do the same. Katie still wasn't talking to Alicia. Professor Lupin entered, closing the door behind him. He fumbled for a moment with some papers on his desk and came away with an attendance sheet. He called out the names and Katie could tell that he was trying to match faces with names. When he was through with that, he took a seat on his desk and surveyed them.  
  
"Now, Professor Dumbledore has informed me that your teacher last year was Gilderoy Lockheart. And with that being said, I think I am apt to assume that you are very far behind," he said, gaining quite a few grins from the class and a stifled laugh out of Katie.  
  
"So," he continued, "I have prepared a short quiz to see where we stand."  
  
Many of the students groaned in protest.  
  
"I'll have none of that. How can I teach you anything if I don't know what you know and what you don't?" he said, while handing stacks of papers to the people in the front seats to pass back, "Alright, everyone have a quiz? Good. You'll have ten minutes, starting now. Good Luck," he said, sliding off of his desk and retreating behind it.  
  
Katie started on her quiz. All the question were on their knowledge of dark creatures. Katie smiled, intrigued by what they were going to be learning this year. She finished her quiz in all of five minutes. She had always been fascinated by dark creatures and had read many a book on the topic. She only hoped her knowledge didn't hold Professor Lupin back. She didn't want him to think she'd be bored in class. She turned her quiz and sat it in the corner of her desk.   
  
Taking advantage of her haste, she laid her head down on her desk and tried to relax. Her nerves had already started to buzz at the thought of two hours or more in the dungeons everyday. She hated having to spend and hour and a half down there for double potions. It was dark, and damp, and held her least favorite people in it. Slytherins.  
  
But Katie was shook from her reverie when Professor Lupin called time. As everyone passed up their quizzes and handed them in, Katie placed hers on the bottom of the pile. She handed them to Professor Lupin as he passed. When he had collected all of them, he sat on his desk once again and scanned them all. Knowing the right answers, this process didn't take long. But Katie watched him nonetheless, and could tell when he had reached her paper. He had smiled and glanced at her before moving on. When he had reached the last paper, he glanced up at all of them.  
  
"Well, you all know the basics at least, with the exception of Miss. Bell, who answered every question correctly. Well done," he said, smiling warmly at her before continuing, "Now, for fifth years like yourself, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to cover the more dangerous of the dark creatures with you. And since all of you answered my questions about kappas and grindylows correctly, I'm assuming I can begin with the advanced curriculum."  
  
The class went smoothly from there, and Katie found that Lupin often called on her. She was silently cursing herself for sitting in the front. She always preferred to sit back and let other people answer questions in class. It always caused her to blush when put on the spot like that.  
  
After Defense Against The Dark Arts was Transfiguration. Katie assumed the word had spread from Snape about the incident in the entrance hall because Professor McGonagall seemed to be eyeing her with disdain. She also held her after to discuss a scheduling of her O.W.L.s. They both agreed that a month to prepare was plenty for Katie, seeing as Quidditch practices would start soon afterward. And since McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, she wanted Katie to be at those practices. Her exam was set for the first Saturday in October. Katie left the class feeling a little lighter, and seeing the Fred and George had waited for her, made her happier. They had Care of Magical Creatures next with Hagrid.  
  
Katie had never seen anything like a hippogriff before and hoped to never have to again. They were the oddest things Katie had ever seen.  
  
"Big birds with horse bodies," Fred had whispered to her as Hagrid went on about how beautiful they were.  
  
Katie reckoned he was right, as that's exactly what hippogriffs looked like. After Care of Magical Creatures was lunch.  
  
"Nice safe lunch," George said, still shaken because his hippogriff hadn't bowed back.  
  
They ate lunch quietly discussing classes every so often. Katie, Fred, George, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia finished early and headed down to the dungeons to make sure they weren't late. The door was open, so they entered and spread out along the long tables in the middle of the class. Snape didn't look up as he entered, but continued to pour over the book in front of him. The rest of the class started to file in a few moments later. When the bell rang, Snape finally put down his book and addressed them all.   
  
The class went well. Well, as well as Potions can go. When it was over, most of the class filtered out. A few Slytherins stayed seated, along with Katie and Angelina, who had also gotten roped into taking Advanced Potions. A few older Gryffindors entered the classroom, including Percy Weasley. Percy sat down next to Katie as they surveyed the group of students around them.  
  
"Who'd have guessed this class would be mostly Slytherins?" Katie said, in a low whisper.  
  
Angelina smacked Katie hard and nodded toward where the Slytherins were seated. "Katie, its Marcus."  
  
Katie turned her head so fast it made her slightly dizzy. Marcus Flint? In Advanced Potions? He was supposed to have graduated the year prior, and had failed to do so. Maybe Snape was doing this as a favor or something. Katie soon turned and directed her attention elsewhere so Marcus wouldn't see her. Wedged between Percy and Angelina, she hoped that was possible. She heard the bell ring and immediately began to dread the next hour. 


	8. 8

****  
  
"Welcome to Advanced Potions. You were all chosen for your exceptional skills. Now is your time to prove it. I've chosen a potion today that will be able to be completed in the time frame of this class. It is a very advanced antidote, which if it is done correctly, will be donated to Madam Pomfrey," he said, sounding as if he didn't like the idea, "Now, please be careful not to get any of it on your skin. Seeing as an antidote traditionally has a bit of the poison its curing in the mixture, you will develop symptoms of the poison," he said, looking around at all of them very seriously, "That being said, chose your partner wisely. Now, copy these ingredients down."  
  
Percy paired up with a Gryffindor girl that Katie knew by sight, but not by name. Katie paired up with Angelina. She knew she could definitely trust her. She went about copying down the ingredients and taking notes down as Snape rattled off the instructions for brewing the potion. When he was finished, the class stood and went to the far side of the room to collect their ingredients. Angelina grabbed half of them and walked back to their seats. As Katie was gathering her half of the ingredients, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"How are you handling the rejection, Bell?"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the comment. She knew Marcus must have told the whole lot of Slytherins about her predicament. But when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, trying very hard not to drop her ingredients. She came face to face with a smirking Marcus Flint. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Snape appeared beside them.  
  
"Any problems here?" he asked.  
  
"None at all," Katie said, before walking over to sit next to Angelina.  
  
When she was seated, she noticed Marcus walking over to his seat, leering at her. She had a half a mind to jump over the table and beat him to a pulp. But only half a mind. She controlled her temper for the moment.  
  
"Did you get any of what Snape said?" Angelina said smiling.  
  
Katie waved a piece of parchment in front of her. "Its called notes, Ang."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on brainiac, lets get to work."  
  
They began to brew their antidote. It wasn't as hard as Snape made it out to be. Well, not to Katie anyway. She noticed a few Slytherins scratching their heads when their antidote had turned orange instead of a very light blue. But Katie's and Angelina's looked perfect and their shared a smile in a congratulatory fashion. Katie flicked her wand and turned their fire down so that the antidote had the correct amount of heat for the final step. After about five minutes, she flicked her wand again and put the fire out. Snape came over and surveyed their work. He nodded his head and announced their success.  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor for completing the assignment in such a short amount of time," he said, before walking over to check on the Slytherins.  
  
Katie blanched and almost stopped breathing. Snape awarded Gryffindor points! What the hell was wrong with that man? She looked to Angelina, who looked as if she was thinking the same thing. All Angelina could do was stare and point. Katie pushed her hand down and snapped her fingers in front of Angelina. That seemed to bring her back.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Professor Snape gave us points," Katie said, still not believing it herself.  
  
"And why did he do that?"  
  
"Because we're geniuses," Katie said shrugging.  
  
Angelina arched an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeah, reckon so. Or, maybe he's not really Snape. Maybe he's an imposter," she said in a whisper, causing Katie to stifle a very loud laugh by coughing.  
  
Soon enough though, everyone had finished their antidote to succession, except for the pair of Slytherins whose antidote turned orange. Katie volunteered to take their antidote up to Snape's desk so he could collect it to give to Madam Pomfrey. She then took their cauldron over to the sinks and proceeded to wash it out. She vaguely noticed the orange antidote sitting near her. She was going to offer to clean it up, but figured that Snape was probably going to fix it to give to Madam Pomfrey. She was drying her cauldron when Marcus Flint stepped up to use the sink.  
  
"So, Bell, like I was planning on saying before, how are you?"  
  
"Why do you care, Flint?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just curious. I can only imagine how hard it must be to be an orphan right now. Are you planning on adding to the collection of those pretty scars on your arms?" he asked viciously.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked, trying to control herself.  
  
"Your arms? Oh, I know all about them, Bell. Last year, when we met up in the locker room," he said, looking her over in a perverse manner, "I saw them. But it just shows how weak you are. All those scars and you never succeeded in offing yourself?" he said.  
  
Katie felt the tears welling in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She would never allow Marcus Flint to see her cry. Never. But her tears turned into a boiling anger. How dare him? He had no idea what she went through. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, but she couldn't help it. He always seemed to know just the right button to push. Before she knew what was happening, Marcus had taken a step closer to her.  
  
"I can help you with that, you know?" he said, grabbing her wrist, "If you're really serious about it."  
  
Katie wrenched her hand from his grip. "How dare you touch me."  
  
Marcus sneered at her. That pushed her over the edge. Enough was enough. Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed the cauldron with the orange antidote and dumped it over Marcus' head. She jumped back to avoid getting any on her and threw the cauldron to the ground.  
  
"Don't you touch me, talk to me, or even so much as look at me sideways, Flint. I've had it!" she said, hands balled into fists at her sides.  
  
Snape came running over, looking absolutely livid. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention, Miss. Bell. Bletchley, take Mr. Flint up to the Hospital Wing. Miss. Bell, come with me."  
  
Katie watched as Bletchley, a Chaser on the Slytherin Team, led Marcus, very carefully, from the room. She resignedly followed Snape from the room. When Bletchley and Marcus had rounded the corner, Snape fixed her with a gaze that was foreign for him. He looked worried.  
  
"Miss. Bell, if you have a problem with Marcus Flint," he said, holding a hand up as Katie went to explain, "then please keep it out of the halls and out of my class. Its unacceptable behavior. You are in an advanced class, Miss. Bell. I expect some sort of rational behavior on your part. I will have words with Mr. Flint about staying away from you in my class. Now, for your detention, you will help me here in the dungeons this Saturday. Do we understand?" he said, giving her a glare only he could give.  
  
"Yes, sir, but if I could just explain-"  
  
"I know all about your parents, Miss. Bell. And I understand what you must be going through. I knew your parents, and while I can not condone what they have done, I will not take that as an excuse," he said sternly, before appraising her for a moment, "You have a rare gift with Potions, Miss. Bell, and I am giving you the opportunity to realize it. Do not take advantage of my generosity. Now, if you would be so kind as to clean up the mess you made," he said, as the bell sounded, "then you may proceed to dinner."  
  
Katie nodded and followed him back into the dungeons. She pulled out her wand and did a simple scouring spell on the orange mess covering the floor by the sinks and then gathered up her things.   
  
She ran up to Gryffindor Tower, dropped her things in her dormitory, and ran back down to the Great Hall. She spotted an empty seat beside Angelina and sat down in it. She kept her head down and placed some food on her plate, which she wholeheartedly didn't plan on eating. She waited on bated breath for someone, anyone, to say something. Lee shot her a worried glance, as she pushed around her food.  
  
"Are you alright, love?"  
  
"I fucked up. I royally fucked up," Katie said, wiping at her eyes.  
  
She felt Lee place and arm around her shoulder, abandoning his food. Katie found herself biting back tears. She had been an embarrassment to herself, to her house, and she had been a disappointment to Snape. She wouldn't have cared about the last part normally, but after everything he had said, she felt guilty. Because she was lucky to be in that class, and she had taken it for granted that day. A moment later, Oliver Wood came marching into the hall. He looked livid, and Katie wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. She hated being a disappointment in Oliver's eyes. So much more than anyone in her life. He casually asked Angelina to scoot down and sat down in the empty space.  
  
"Explain," he said, his eyes looking quite confused as he looked at her.  
  
"I don't know what happened."  
  
"Oh, Katie, give it up!" Angelina said, from the other side of Oliver, "Flint provoked you, plain and simple."  
  
"And I overreacted. I could have just walked away. And now every Gryffindor hates me," she said, standing from the table and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
She had really wanted to say, "And now Oliver hates me", but she didn't know how well that would have gone over. She retreated up to Gryffindor Tower and curled herself up in an armchair by the fire. She sat there contemplating her day. She know knew why Snape hadn't taken points in the hall after she slapped Marcus. He must have overheard what Marcus had said, and having heard about Katie's parents, took pity on her. And although she was confused to as why, seeing as Snape had never given any incline that he had a heart, she felt better knowing that the teachers knew. She wouldn't use it as an excuse, but if they saw her upset in class, maybe they'd know why instead of speaking to her after class, or taking points.  
  
Some time later, she heard the portrait hole open. Although instead of hearing a rush of voices and feet, she heard one pair of feet and no sound except the portrait hole swinging shut. She raised her head slightly and saw Oliver Wood, looking down at her.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling beside the armchair.  
  
Katie blinked rapidly, to hide whatever tears had come to her eyes, and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I lost points for Gryffindor," she said softly, avoiding Oliver's intense gaze.  
  
"No one is blaming you for something Marcus Flint brought upon himself, Katie," he said, ducking his head to try and catch her eye.  
  
"But I embarrassed the House," Katie said, finally looking him in the eye.  
  
"Only to the people who don't know you like I do," he said smiling, "Whatever he said, isn't true. And whatever you did, was well deserved."  
  
Katie cracked a small grin. "Thanks Ol."  
  
"Don't mention it, here," he said, handing her a napkin, "Angelina made me bring you some dessert since you didn't eat anything at dinner."  
  
Katie laughed, and wiped at a tear that had escaped her eye. "Angelina saves the day with chocolate."  
  
Oliver looked at her concerned when he saw her wipe the tear away. "Were you crying, Kate?"  
  
Katie looked down and picked at a piece of her dessert. "Maybe. You just looked so….so angry when you came in the Great Hall."  
  
Oliver ran a hand through his short brown hair and then looked up at her, eyes holding only sincerity. "I'm sorry, Katie. McGonagall told me about the points and I knew it probably had something to do with Marcus. I was angry because of him, not at you."  
  
Katie nodded her head, beginning to munch on her dessert. Oliver reached up and stole a piece, which earned him a smack on the arm.  
  
"Hey! You had food, I didn't. Hands to yourself, Wood," Katie said, laughing at the expression on his face.  
  
"You smacked me," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, no. Oliver, stay away from me," Katie said, jumping up from her armchair and heading for the stairs.  
  
"If I catch you, you're in for it, Miss. Bell," Oliver said, taking off after her.  
  
Katie ran and made it to her dormitory just in time to slam the door in Oliver's face, laughing like mad. Oliver knocked on the door.  
  
"Ok, kidding aside Katie, open the door," he said, his voice sounding slightly muffled.  
  
Katie thought about it for a moment. She walked over and placed her dessert, neatly wrapped, on her nightstand. She then walked back over to the door and opened it. Oliver was standing there, one hand on the door frame, the other on his side. He looked up when she opened the door, and Katie wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry again."  
  
"Its quite alright, I feel better now," she said, grinning up at him.  
  
'I hate being short. Even if I stood on tip-toe, I couldn't kiss him,' she thought to herself.  
  
Oliver took the hand that was on his side and lifted it. He reached around, and in one swift motion, pulled Katie's ponytail out. She looked up at him, lividly. She smacked him in the ribs, just hard enough to make him lean down a bit and ruffled his hair, before stealing her ponytail holder back.  
  
"What is it with guys and messing up a girls hair?"  
  
Oliver stood up, his hand still on his stomach. "Uh, ow?" he said, playfully.  
  
"Oh, get over it," Katie said, pushing him from the door, messy hair and all, and closed the door.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. She grabbed her dessert and ate it in haste. She then pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book and got to reading about vampires. 


	9. 9

****  
  
Saturday morning, Katie got up early and skipped breakfast to take a walk in the crisp fall air. She loved the fall. Since Snape hadn't given her a time for her detention, she was going to go down to the dungeons after breakfast and check with him. But, in the meantime, Katie contented herself with climbing atop a rock by the lake. That was her place. And since the land by the lake had been claimed as "Gryffindor Land" in her third year, Katie had claimed the rock as hers. In the fall and spring, she would go there and sit. Just to get away from everyone. Away from the hustle and bustle of the castle and just listen to the water and the wind blowing through the trees of the Dark Forest. It was peaceful. She liked it. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, just staring at the water, but a voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Miss. Bell?"  
  
Katie turned her head to see Professor Lupin approaching her rock.  
  
"This is Gryffindor Land, Professor," Katie said, looking out over water once more.  
  
"Well, when I was in Gryffindor, the Land was over by that tree," Lupin said, standing beside the rock that Katie was sitting, "but it's been a while."  
  
Katie looked at him again. "You were in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I was in the same year as the Professor you have detention with today," he said, smiling boyishly.  
  
"Don't remind me," Katie said, before realizing she'd just addressed a Professor like a normal person, "Professor. I'm sorry."  
  
Lupin laughed. "It's alright, I don't mind," he said, looking out over the water, "I noticed you weren't at breakfast, Katie."  
  
"I wasn't hungry. I'm just nervous. I've never gotten a detention before."  
  
Lupin nodded. "I wasn't much for detentions either when I was your age. But one too many pranks and that's where you end up," he said, pausing before continuing, "Professor McGonagall voiced her concern for you. And as I hear it, you were provoked into pouring a cauldron on Mr. Flint's head," he said, smiling again, making him look much younger than Katie knew he had to be.  
  
Katie sighed. "So the whole school knows, eh? First match against Slytherin ought to be loads of fun then," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe. But who cares what the school thinks happened? You know. And that's all that matters," Lupin said, looking out over the lake again.  
  
Katie looked at him appraisingly and smiled. "Thank you, Professor Lupin."  
  
"Don't mention it, Miss. Bell," he said, looking up at her.  
  
A thought came into her head at that moment. If Snape had known her parents, then maybe Lupin had too. Maybe that's why he was out here talking to her in the first place. Skirting around the thing he really wanted to say to her. But just as she was about to ask him, he looked at his watch and looked back up at Katie.  
  
"Well, breakfast is over. Better get you back up to the castle for your detention," he said, offering her a hand.  
  
She declined it, choosing to stand on the rock and make her usual dismount. A jump not unlike someone stepping over the edge of a cliff. Katie landed squarely on her feet, bending her knees to take the blow off of her weak ankles. She looked over at Lupin, who was looking at her trying not to look worried. Katie shrugged her shoulders and started to walk off toward the castle. She heard Lupin jog up to walk beside her.  
  
"Do you do that a lot, Miss. Bell?" he asked, a joking tone to his voice.  
  
"Yes, I do. Don't worry, I'm a Quidditch player. I've got an excellent sense of balance," she said, smiling at him.  
  
He returned the smile, and Katie found herself thinking that Lupin would make a good dad. She then started to wonder if he was. It would make sense. He was rather handsome.  
  
She shook her head, deciding it was best to have a clear head to deal with Snape today. He had talked to Marcus, as he had told her he would, and Marcus had heeded whatever Snape had said to him. He avoided her in the halls, not even chancing a glance at her. And the comments in Potions had ceased. She shook her head again. She was thinking again. Beside her, Lupin glanced her way. Katie smiled apologetically.  
  
"Brain's on automatic pilot today. It won't stop thinking," she said sheepishly.  
  
Lupin laughed as he held the door to entrance hall open. "I've had those days."  
  
Katie thanked him as she walked through the door and into the entrance hall. Lupin headed toward the large marble staircase, but stopped and turned to Katie.  
  
"Good luck today, Miss. Bell."  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Katie said, and with a small wave, she headed towards the dungeons.  
  
She walked down the small winding staircase and proceeded toward the Potions classroom. The door to the room was closed, so she knocked tentatively. She heard movement and a moment later, the door was opened by Snape.  
  
"I was just coming down to ask when I should serve my detention because you didn't give me a time, Professor," Katie said hastily.  
  
Snape stood back from the door, motioning for her to enter. "Now is fine, Miss. Bell. I was just collecting the ingredients needed for a potion that you're going to help me with."  
  
Katie didn't dare voice her confusion, but followed his lead. He walked up to a desk that was normally hidden from view. Spread out on it was a book and a massive amount of ingredients. There was a chair on either side of the table. Snape walked around and sat on the opposite side and motioned for Katie to sit in the empty table. Looking around the room, the question, "Entertain much?", popped into her mind and she bit the side of her mouth in chastisement. Snape was looking at the book that had been laying on the table.  
  
"What's the potion?" Katie asked, curious as to why a Potions Master needed her help.  
  
But then she supposed, it wouldn't be detention if time wasn't spent with Snape. This thought almost made her laugh and she bit the other side of her mouth.  
  
"It's a new discovery. A Wolfsbane Potion. Its for werewolves. If taken in the weeks prior to the full moon, the werewolf keeps its human mind when it transforms," Snape said, sitting down the book.  
  
"So, why do you have to make it?" Katie asked, because honestly, she was very confused.  
  
It was a brilliant discovery. She hated prejudice in any form and it was severe in the case of the werewolves.  
  
"Do you always ask so many questions?" Snape asked, sarcastically.  
  
'Not in your class,' Katie thought, slouching in her chair.  
  
She heard Snape sigh across the table.  
  
"We are going to make it because, I feel that losing Gryffindor points was enough of a punishment for you and I want you to learn something today."  
  
Katie looked at him with an eyebrow raised. But Snape beat her to the punch.  
  
"Look, it's a very complicated potion and it'll give you practice for what is going to come in Advanced Potions this year," he said in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
Katie decided not to question him further and just to help him. She didn't want to know who the potion was for, or why Snape was making it. One thing Katie was sure of was that it was a complicated potion. But she actually had fun. Snape had been right; she must have a rare gift because she didn't know a single person who actually enjoyed Potions. Hours flew by, and soon enough, the potion was completed and Katie looked at it, thoroughly proud of herself.  
  
"You see, Miss. Bell, Potions can be rewarding," Snape said, somewhat haughtily.  
  
But Katie had to agree with him. "Yeah, it can."  
  
Snape looked at her, kind of how an uncle surveys their favorite niece or nephew.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor. You did well today, Miss. Bell. You may go now," he said, shooing her from the table.  
  
Katie left the dungeons feeling lighter. She had earned back some points for Gryffindor, and she had a fun detention. With Snape. She laughed as she climbed the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. No one would believe her. When she entered the common room, she was assaulted with questions from a sea of red.  
  
"You're alive!" Fred said, playing up the dramatic.  
  
"How'd it go?" George asked, his face breaking into a grin.  
  
"You had us worried. You never showed up at breakfast," Percy said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I'm alive. It went fine, I earned ten points for Gryffindor. And sorry Perce, but I wasn't hungry," she said, looking to each Weasley in turn.  
  
"How the bloody hell did you earn points in detention? And with Snape!" Fred asked, positively scandalized.  
  
"I helped him with a potion as my detention, and because I did so well, he awarded me points," Katie said shrugging.  
  
George placed the back of his hand on Katie's forehead, and compared her temperature with his. "Well, she feels normal. Maybe its Snape."  
  
"I think you're right," Fred said, looking at his twin and then back at Katie, "You hungry now? We were going to go down and get some lunch."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I could eat," she said following them out of the portrait hole.  
  
Eating with the Weasley's was always interesting. A fight always ensued and insults were always thrown back and forth between the siblings. She had learned over the years that this was normal, and like an oncoming train, you couldn't stop it.  
  
"Fred, I am not having this discussion with you again," Percy said, sighing heavily.  
  
"What discussion?" Katie asked curiously, looking between the brothers.  
  
"Fred expects me to give him advice on girls," Percy said exasperated.  
  
"Well, you are my older brother," Fred said, obviously trying to get Percy started up.  
  
"And what, in all our years, gives you any insinuation that I would be able to give you advice. Well, advice that you'd actually listen to," Percy said, using his fork to convey his statement.  
  
"You got Penelope didn't you?" Fred said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Katie giggled as Percy blushed. "He's got a point Perce."  
  
"Oh, now don't you start! You're supposed to be on my side!" Percy said indignantly.  
  
"I go on whichever side makes sense, and right now, its Fred," Katie said, nodding towards Fred, "By the way, Fred, who are you talking about in regards to girls?"  
  
Fred looked at her shocked. Katie had switched allegiances in one sentence and was now ganging up on Fred.  
  
"I'd rather like to know that myself," George said, sharing a smile with Katie.  
  
Fred just kept staring at Katie as if he'd never seen anything like her before. Katie thought for a moment and then let out a yell.  
  
"Oh! Ang, right?" she said smiling.  
  
Fred opened and closed his mouth a few times and turned back to his food. It took a lot to render a Weasley twin speechless, but Katie had succeeded. The other two Weasley's and Katie began taunting Fred, but Katie called a truce, just long enough to whisper something to Fred.  
  
"She likes you too," she whispered, and then sat back and watched as Fred's face contorted in concentration.  
  
He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Kate, you're the best," he said quickly before dashing out of the Great Hall.  
  
Katie, George, and Percy burst in laughter, as they tried to finish their lunch.  
  
****  
  
When lessons started back up on Monday, the school was a buzz about how Katie's fifty point loss had now decreased to a thirty-five point loss. The five Katie and Angelina had earned in Potions that day had bumped it down to forty-five and Katie had earned ten more from Snape. But no one but Katie, the twins, and Percy really knew that. Katie noticed how the other Houses were all whispering about the Gryffindors. But Oliver couldn't have been prouder. Obviously, the twins had told him what she had told them. Katie made a mental note never to tell Fred and George anything, ever again. The pride on Oliver's face was too much to bare and she spent most of the day avoiding him.  
  
****  
  
Tuesday afternoon, the proverbial shit hit the proverbial fan. Smack dab in the middle of Advanced Potions, McGonagall interrupted the class and requested Katie to come with her. Snape, looking as if he had been waiting for the interruption, excused her. A fleeting thought said this must be about the O.W.L.s, but McGonagall was leading her down a hallway she had never been down before. McGonagall stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle and turned to look at Katie.  
  
"Miss. Bell, Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence. He received some news today that he needs to share with you," she said, not waiting for a reaction or comment and looked at the gargoyle, "Sugar Quill."  
  
Katie watched as the gargoyle hopped aside to reveal a moving staircase.  
  
"Just step onto the staircase and knock on the door at the top. I'm afraid I have to leave you," McGonagall said, looking at her with a great sadness in her eyes, before leaving Katie standing in front of the moving staircase.  
  
She stepped onto it and it winded as it went higher. She stepped off of it at a landing and just as McGonagall had said, there was a large wooden door in front of her. She walked to it and tentatively knocked on it. A moment later, it opened and Dumbledore stood before her, looking very grave.  
  
"Come in, Miss Bell," he said, stepping back to allow her to enter.  
  
He shut the door and motioned for her to sit in the chair before his desk. She did, but suspiciously. She watched as Dumbledore took his sit behind his massive desk and surveyed her through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Miss. Bell, I received a rather….odd letter today. It was from your parents. Well, I'd rather not recite it to you, but they seem to want to relinquish their rights of being your parents," he said, handing over the letter for Katie to see.  
  
Katie read through the letter, carefully. Absorbing every word. She couldn't believe this. Abandonment was bad enough, but now. Now she was-  
  
"I'm a bloody orphan," Katie said, looking from the letter and back to Dumbledore.  
  
She had always thought that Dumbledore was all powerful. Surely he could fix her parents. Make them forget that they didn't want her. But by the look on his face, Katie knew this was it. It was over. Katie had been orphaned by her parents and now she had nothing. And there was nothing Dumbledore could do about it.  
  
Katie left the office politely, masking her grief. She heard the bell ring, but fought her way back to the dungeons to collect her stuff. She didn't look at anyone, not even when Snape seemed to be staring a hole through her, trying to gain any reaction from her. But Katie had closed herself off. She took her things up to Gryffindor Tower and ignoring the pain in her stomach, skipped dinner. She shut herself in the dormitory that she shared with Angelina and Alicia and charmed her bed hangings to be impenetrable.  
  
She just stared at them, her bed hangings. Stared until her eyes began to water and she had to flush them. She vaguely heard Angelina and Alicia come into the dorm. She heard what must have been Angelina, receive a shock when she tried to move the bed hangings aside.  
  
"Katie, what happened? You weren't at dinner again. And what did McGonagall want?" Angelina managed to yell through the charm.  
  
Katie didn't answer. She just rolled onto her side and tried to sleep. Sleep would not come and Katie would become a walking zombie the next day, and the next, and the next. Most of the House was showing some form of concern for their fellow Gryffindor, but Lee was the only one to actually approach her. Katie reckoned they must have voted him their representative.  
  
She sat on the couch in front of the fire, trying to concentrate on her assignment on banshees for Professor Lupin. Lee came over and sat beside her, saying nothing. Just his presence seemed to help Katie concentrate better. She soon finished the assignment and stood up to leave the common room. Lee didn't move a muscle to stop her, he knew better.  
  
But no one in Gryffindor knew what Katie was capable of when left to her own devices. Katie climbed the stairs to her dormitory quickly and threw her books on her bed. She reached into her dresser and pulled out the large piece of mirror. She walked into the bathroom and charmed it locked. She stood looking at herself for a long moment. She had deep purple bags under her eyes and her cheeks lacked their natural red tint. She blinked at her image, before dropping to the floor in a heap.  
  
The tears came then. Tears she had been holding back for days. She quickly murmured a silencing charm on the room and proceeded to bawl her eyes out. All that pent up rage and sadness came out in a rush as she hiked up the sleeves of her robes and the sweater beneath. She grabbed the mirror and began adding to her "collection" as Marcus had so eloquently called it.  
  
Cut after cut. Breaking the skin so irrationally, that it looked torn. Blood flowed down her arms in rivers. But she didn't have time for neatness. She couldn't see through her tears and she barely noticed the large amount of blood now seeping into her robes. She stopped and threw the glass to the floor. It skidded across the tile and came to a stop a few feet from her. Katie looked down at her arms once, before dissolving into tears once more. She hated doing this. Hated it. But it always made her feel better.   
  
She sat there for a few moments, trying to get her breathing under control. When she had stopped hiccoughing, she stood shakily and retrieved her piece of glass. She took the charms off of the room and pulled down her sweater sleeves gingerly. She left the bathroom and quickly returned the glass in her dresser drawer. Before she could even contemplate changing, she felt an overwhelming dizzying feeling. Katie took a few steps and collapsed onto her bed, passing out.  
  
And her roommates, seeing that Katie was getting some well-needed "sleep", left her to it and climbed into their own beds. They didn't see the blood that was seeping into the maroon bedspread that Katie was laying on. 


	10. 10

****  
  
Weeks went by and before Katie knew it, she was walking to Professor McGonagall's room to take her O.W.L.s. Katie took a seat in the front of the room and got out a piece of parchment and a quill and waited for McGonagall. She didn't have to wait long, in fact, as McGonagall walked in with a large stack of papers. Katie blanched and stared openly at the pile. McGonagall actually cracked a small smile.  
  
"Not all of these are yours, Miss. Bell," she said, sitting the papers on her desk and picking up a handful of the papers from the top, "I have quite a lot of papers to grade and since I have to be here and make sure you don't cheat," she said, giving Katie a genuine smile, "Here, these are you tests. There is a transfiguration you will have to perform and then a potion you will have to make in the dungeons. But you can save those for last if you wish."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," she said, looking over the papers, picking up the Defense Against The Darks Arts test first.  
  
She breezed through that test and went onto Charms. After writing a rather lengthy essay, she went to Care of Magical Creatures. She smiled at Hagrid's test. It had only one question.  
  
'What do you do to gain the trust of a hippogriff? Explain in detail.'  
  
After she finished that, almost laughing at the memory of George hastily climbing over the padlock fence to escape his hippogriff, she decided to do Arithmancy. That one was a little more challenging. She had never been very good at Arithmancy, but she had passed it the past two years and it held her interest, so she kept taking it. Next was Divination. The class that was only fun because she and Angelina were always making up things and making fun of Trelawney. The test wasn't as hard as she had anticipated. Trelawney didn't exactly like her. She picked up the next piece of parchment, but before she started on it, she checked her watch. It was noon already. She shook her head and set to work on the next test. Potions? Then the hands on test must be for Advanced Potions. She went through each of Snape's lengthy essays on different theories and potions they had learned about last year.  
  
Checking her watch again, she cursed at realizing it was now one in the afternoon. Stupid Snape and his essays, she thought picking up her Muggle Studies test. This was an easy quiz for Katie. She had been taking the class since her third year and had lived very close to Muggle London her entire life. She loved everything that had to do with Muggle devices, cultures, and belief structures. It fascinated her.  
  
When she had finished that test, she scanned over the other to be sure she hadn't missed anything. Satisfied that that was as good as it was going to get, she carried them up to Professor McGonagall's desk. McGonagall set them in the middle of her desk and stood and walked over to one of the many cages surrounding the room. She took out a bird and brought it over to sit on her desk.  
  
"Guinea Foul to Guinea Pig, Miss. Bell," she said simply, standing back to watch.  
  
Katie racked her brain for the correct spell. She suddenly remembered it and pulled out her wand quickly before she forgot it. She said the spell and with a pop, the Guinea Foul was now a squealing and very frightened Guinea Pig.  
  
McGonagall picked up the animal and checked it to make sure all of its fur was fur, and that there were no feathers present. She checked its feet for short, little claws instead of talons. Satisfied, she sat the rodent on her desk and transfigured it back to its original state. She walked over and placed the bird back in its cage. When she turned, she was smiling.  
  
"Full marks, Miss. Bell, and ten points to Gryffindor. You may go down to take you potions test now."   
  
Katie nodded and collected her quill, parchment, and inkwell, placing it carefully into her bag. She walked with a bounce in her step to the dungeons. As she rounded the corner to make her way to the Potions classroom, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going! Injured person here," a snide voice said.  
  
Katie looked up and straight into the cold, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You're smart, Malfoy. Why don't you watch where you're going? I mean, this is your home, isn't it? The dungeons? I'm just a lowly Gryffindor," Katie said with an eyebrow raised in pure cynicism.  
  
Draco fixed her with a gaze, as if he were studying her. "Right you are, Bell. See you around," he said, making his way around her, but making sure to bump into her.  
  
Katie shook it off and kept walking, vaguely wondering what it was with her and Slytherins. She reached the Potions classroom, only to find the door open, but the room empty. She knocked loudly on the open door.  
  
"Professor Snape? Uh, I'm here to take my O.W.L.s," she said, walking cautiously into the room.  
  
She shrugged when she got no answer and walked to the front table and took a seat. She threw her bag onto the table lightly and sat her chin in her hands. She looked about the room, finding herself rather frightened being in here by herself. She hated the dungeons. She found herself jumping at the slightest noise. But as she was looking around, her eyes landed on the book that Snape had been looking at the day of her detention. The one containing the Wolfsbane Potion. It was lying open, next to an empty lab station. She was slightly confused, but a noise from the doorway startled her. Snape had cleared his throat and was presently walking toward her.  
  
And even though she'd never admit it to anyone, she felt like jumping up and hugging Snape as he walked into the room. He fixed her with a confused glare.  
  
"What do you need, Miss. Bell?"  
  
"I'm supposed to take a portion of my O.W.L.s," Katie said, as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"Oh, yes. I thought you would have taken longer on the written exams. I hope you weren't waiting long. I had to deliver a potion to Professor Lupin. He's feeling a bit under the weather," he said, unsuccessfully hiding a smirk.  
  
"Oh, uh, no, I wasn't waiting too long," she said, and found herself still stealing glances around the room.  
  
Snape couldn't hide his pure amusement at her paranoia. "Not fond of dungeons, Miss. Bell?"  
  
"Not particularly. No offense intended, sir."  
  
"None taken. Now, the potion I need you to make is a rather simple one. I'm sure you remember me speaking about the Amadeus Potion," he said, looking at her expectantly.  
  
Katie knew this had to be part of the test, so she couldn't just nod. "It gives temporary musical ability to whoever drinks it."  
  
"Indeed. You will be making it now and testing it."  
  
Katie knew that was coming, but she still became nervous at it being spoken aloud. She simply nodded as he handed her the parchment with the ingredients and instructions on it. She scanned it and went over to collect her ingredients. Once she got herself settled into a lab station beside her bag, she set to work. She made quick work of the potion, as it only had three lines of instructions. About a half hour later, Katie looked at her completed potion, smiling as it had the desired color and texture. And to her delight, the smell wasn't as bad as she had imagined. She looked up at Snape, who had been leaning against his desk, watching her the whole time.  
  
"Very good, Miss. Bell. Now to test it," he said, smirking and conjuring a Muggle keyboard next to where Katie was sitting.  
  
Katie furrowed her brow in frustration, and fixed Snape with a cold stare of her own. "I have enough musical talent, thank you very much, Professor."  
  
She didn't quite understand it, but all this time spent in the dungeons with Snape, whether in class or her detention, had given her a sense of familiarity with the Potions Master. Snape looked at her, with a look of shock and insult written on his face.  
  
"Well, unless you want to fail this part of your exam, I suggest you drink some of your potion and sit down at the piano," he said, in a tone that Katie had come to call 'her tone' in her mind.  
  
She knew he wouldn't fail her, but he liked to threaten her with it. A lot. He never used the tone with anyone else. Maybe because he knew she would cave without question, when most students would defy him and he would have to fail them. Katie reluctantly ladled out a small amount and put it into the glass Snape had conjured for her. She eyed it suspiciously for a moment.  
  
"Afraid of your own work, Miss. Bell?"  
  
"No, not at all," she said, downing her potion.  
  
She scooted her chair in front of the piano and awaited further instruction. Snape seemed to be going through a music catalogue in his mind. His eyes brightened for a moment and then it was gone as he looked down at her.  
  
"Frederic Chopin's Nocturne for Piano in E," he said simply.  
  
Katie's hand seemed to take on a mind of their own as they attached themselves to the keys. She began to play the very beautiful tune to perfection and realized absently that she knew this song from somewhere. When she was through, her hands retreated to her lap and she looked up at Snape. He nodded, and conjured the keyboard away.  
  
"Full marks, Miss. Bell. Well done. And five points to Gryffindor for the entertainment."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes as she cleaned out her cauldron and her phials. She picked up her bag and left without a word to Snape, still humming the tune she had just played.  
  
****  
  
During their first Quidditch practice, Oliver had called them down early and motioned for them to follow him into the locker rooms. Katie still got shivers walking in there. She felt Fred squeeze her shoulder, knowing her shudder had nothing to do with the chill in the night air. Oliver silently motioned for them to sit on the benches opposite of him. He looked at all of them, with a sadness in his eyes. But when he spoke, it was with pure desperation. It pained Katie to hear him speak that way.  
  
"This is our last chance- my last chance- to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it," he said taking a pause, as if to pull himself together, "But we can do it. Because we have the best ruddy team in the school," he said, the maniac glint returning to his eyes.  
  
He looked to Angelina, Katie and Alicia and smiled. "We've got three superb Chasers," he said, then turning his attention to Fred and George, "We've got two unbeatable Beaters."  
  
Fred and George pretended to blush. "Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," they said in unison.  
  
"And we've got a Seeker," Oliver continued, fixing his gaze on Harry now, "who has never failed to win us a match!"  
  
Katie watched Harry, laughing as he blushed at the attention. Oliver looked to all of them and Katie noted that he hadn't said anything about himself. But that wasn't uncommon. He never complimented on his immaculate ability.  
  
"And me," he said, looking toward the door, embarrassed.  
  
"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.  
  
"Spanking good Keeper," Fred said, smiling broadly.  
  
"The point is," Oliver said dejectedly, "The Cup should have been ours these past two years. Ever since Harry joined the team. But we haven't got it yet. And this is our last chance to see our names on the thing…." he said, trailing off at the end, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
Katie looked to Fred, who looked strangely saddened as he looked back at their team Captain.  
  
"This year's our year," he said confidently.  
  
"Yeah," Katie said, and Fred threw an arm around her.  
  
"Definitely," Harry added, grinning with determination.  
  
Oliver seemed to have a renewed vigor after that. But Katie still saw him sitting in the common late at night, pouring over the mini-pitch he had bought in Diagon Alley. After a week of seeing him like this, she went over and sat across from him at the table he was leaning over, lost in concentration. She snapped her fingers in front of his face angrily. He looked up at her, prepared to yell, but his expression softened at the sight of her.  
  
"What do you need, Katie?"  
  
"Enough. You need to stop this," she said, pointing to the mini-pitch, "I know we have to have a plan, but Oliver! I don't know how you even sleep."  
  
"You're one to talk, Kate. What was wrong with you a few weeks back?"  
  
Katie closed herself off, so that she showed no emotion. "Nothing, just stress. All that time in the dungeons gets to you after a while."  
  
Oliver looked at her sympathetically. "Well, if you feel cooped up, just let me know. We can go out to the pitch and have a scrimmage match. Just you and me. One on one," he said smiling.  
  
Katie felt a piece of her heart literally crack off. "Yeah, Oliver, sounds like fun," she said, in what she hoped to be a convincing tone.  
  
Oliver reached across the table and took her hand in his. He smiled again and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm here for you, ok, Kate?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ol," she said, forcing a smile, before making a very well disguised hasty exit out of the common room.  
  
She threw herself on her bed and let silent tears fall from her eyes. She hated how he made her feel. She felt like a little girl. Vulnerable. She curled herself up in her bed and cuddled down in her covers and fell into sleep. 


	11. 11

****  
  
The first Hogsmeade weekend was at the end of October, and Katie was actually in the mood to go. Being on relative speaking terms with Alicia now, she decided it wouldn't be so bad to spend a day with everyone. She did always like how the Weasley Twins got all childlike in Zonko's.  
  
She got up early that morning and went down to breakfast with everyone. She noticed that Harry wasn't his usual self. She pondered him for a moment, before voicing her concern for her youngest teammate.  
  
"Oy, Harry? What's wrong?" she said, trying to sound casual.  
  
He shook his head and went back to his food, but Ron turned to her instead.  
  
"Those muggles he lives with, you know? They didn't sign his permission slip for Hogsmeade. Right evil they are," he said, rolling his eyes slightly, "And he asked McGonagall and she wouldn't sign it for him."  
  
"Everyone's being right protective of you this year, eh Harry?" Katie said, smiling when he chanced a glance up the table.  
  
"Yeah, suppose so," he said, his eyes almost returning to their normal brightness.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. There's always next year. You've got plenty of time to see Hogsmeade. And honestly, it gets boring after going there for a few years," Oliver said, happily eating his breakfast.  
  
Katie reached across the table and smacked Oliver on the head, which caused their section of the table to burst into laughter.  
  
"He's half right. But to obsessed Quidditch boy here, Hogsmeade would get boring," she said, trying to use Fred as a shield beside her to fend off Oliver, "Cheer up, Harry. It's not the end of the world. You'll always have Quidditch practices," Katie said, avoiding Oliver's gaze.  
  
"You better watch your back today, Bell," Oliver threatened in a teasing tone.  
  
Katie looked at him disbelievingly, and he just laughed.  
  
"I'm sure Fred and George would assist me. Remember that incident last week at practice-"  
  
"Oh no you don't, Oliver Wood. That was not my fault! It was Ang!" Katie said, pointing at Angelina who was sitting on the other side of Fred.  
  
Angelina blanched. "Katie!"  
  
Katie blushed and looked to her, mouthing 'Sorry' and nodding towards Oliver. Angelina rolled her eyes in forgiveness for her friend. Oliver looked between the two of them.  
  
"I had a feeling it wasn't Katie. That's not her style," he said, going back to his food.  
  
"Excuse me, but I so could have thought of that," Katie said mocking offense.  
  
"Sure you could have," Oliver said, reaching across the table and patting the top of her head.  
  
Katie slouched in her chair. She hated when he did that. She wasn't a bloody dog after all. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry, thoroughly enjoying the madness happening at their end of the table. She allowed herself an internal smile. She had gotten to know Harry better while they were both staying at the Leaky Cauldron that summer. Even more than she had being his teammate. He was a good kid, she thought, watching Harry and Ron tease Hermione. And he had good friends, she concluded, going back to her food.  
  
****  
  
As Katie walked around Hogsmeade, she felt abnormally self-conscious. It felt like everyone could see right through her. She had put on a brave face that morning to cheer up Harry, but truth be told, she would rather be hiding beneath her covers in her dormitory. Winter was coming fast and it always brought depression with it for Katie. Winter was when Katie wished she could hibernate. Go to sleep at the first sign of snow and wake up when the flowers bloomed in Spring.  
  
Consequently, Katie had cut herself the night before. Not as bad as the previous time; meaning, she didn't pass out this time. She had been so angry at herself for doing so. But even so, every time she did, she felt as if everyone was looking at her. And knowing exactly what she had done. Therefore, Katie found herself walking around Hogsmeade with her arms pulled up inside her robes, feigning that she was cold.  
  
She had allowed Angelina to pull her and Alicia into a dress shop while Fred, George, and Lee had occupied themselves in Zonko's. But Angelina had no intention on looking at dress robes.  
  
"When the hell are you going to tell Oliver, Katie?" Angelina asked.  
  
Katie blanched and looked at Angelina with a carefully guarded look of disbelief. She had only told Lee about her feelings for Oliver, and she trusted Lee. Had she been that obvious?  
  
"What are you talking about, Ang?" Katie asked back.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes. "Katie, how long have we known each other?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
"So, how well do you think I know you?"  
  
Katie sighed, knowing exactly where this was heading. "Very well, I imagine."  
  
"Then how come you think you can just fucking lie to me? I know, girlie. I think everyone knows. Well, everyone except Oliver. He's not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to things like that," Angelina said, hands on her hips.  
  
Katie sighed resignedly and through her hands up in the air. "So what if I do, huh? He's never going to like me."  
  
"He likes you well enough," a voice behind them said.  
  
They all jumped slightly, seeing Paris standing there.  
  
"Oh, hi Paris," Katie said, forcing a smile, and trying to control the blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
This was not going to be good. True, Oliver and Paris weren't dating per say. But he did like her, and Katie knew any girl would be dumb not to like Oliver if he were showing interest in them.  
  
"Katie, is what I heard true? Do you really like Oliver?" Paris said, looking saddened by this news.  
  
Was she mad? Was she absolutely, join-the-Death-Eaters mad?  
  
"Well, not exactly. Its just a crush," Katie said, and upon hearing Angelina snort in indignation, she glared at her menacingly, "Although, some people, would like to think otherwise. Honestly, Paris. I may like him, but he likes you."  
  
Paris looked at her, still with that look of sadness in her eyes. "Oh, alright. I just wanted to ask," she said, before walking away.  
  
"What in the world was that all about?" Alicia said, looking to Katie having also noticed the sadness that Paris was expressing.  
  
"Well, if she thinks I'm competition, she needs to get her head checked," Katie said, looking in the mirror beside her, "I mean, who am I?"  
  
****  
  
Everyone seemed to meet up in the Three Broomsticks later on in the day. Percy, Penelope, Paris, and Oliver were sitting at a booth. Fred, George, and Lee were sitting the booth in front of them. They waved Angelina, Alicia, and Katie over to join them, as Lee ordered them all Butterbeers. Katie had the unfortunate luck of being forced to sit on the inside of the booth, so she couldn't escape. She also had the perfect view of Oliver. She lowered her chin to rest on her fist to avoid even chancing a glance at Oliver, and listen as the twins talked animatedly about the things they had bought at Zonko's and there plans for it all.  
  
"Better not talk to loud, Fred, you're brother is right behind you," Angelina said sweetly.  
  
Fred blushed, but looked at Angelina curiously. "He wouldn't turn in his blood! He knows it would only throw mum into a fit."  
  
This caused Percy to turn around and eye his younger brother suspiciously. "Don't be so sure, Fred. I'm Head Boy now. I have responsibilities."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and looked up at Percy. "Please spare us the responsibility speech. We don't want to grow up yet," she said cracking a smile as Percy's eyes narrowed on her.  
  
"Fine, but you will have to one day, Kate," he said importantly, before turning around.  
  
Katie stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. Fred started to laugh and to her horror, so did Oliver. But as always, Lee came to her rescue, with Butterbeers.  
  
"Here you go ladies, warm up," Lee said, passing the mugs around.  
  
Katie just sipped at her Butterbeer for the rest of the time. Nodding or agreeing in the appropriate places. Before she knew it, she was at the Halloween, successfully closing herself off and ignoring everyone. She just sat there, eating her food, nibbling on some of the Halloween sweets and not being bothered by anyone.  
  
****  
  
Laying in a purple, squishy sleeping bag, Katie put her hands behind her head and thought about what had just happened.  
  
At first, everything was just fine. They were making their way to the common room, pretty much beat, and ready to go to bed. But when they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, there was a back up. Percy, thinking that everyone had forgotten the password, pushed his way to the front. But instead of saying the password, he shouted in the sharpest voice Katie had every heard him use, for someone to run and get Dumbledore. Katie thought maybe some kid had fallen ill or something because of all the Halloween treats. She intended to stay back in case it were true. She watched as a sixth year ran down the corridor to find Dumbledore as Fred and George grabbed her and dragged her around the edge of the crowd.  
  
"Perce won't yell at you like he will us," Fred has said as an excuse, as Lee, Angelina, and Alicia followed, Paris and Oliver hot on their heels.  
  
Before they could squeeze through to reach Percy, the crowd parted, allowing Dumbledore to walk to the front. In a rush, they all ducked around the people back up, to get a front row look. What Katie saw, nearly took her breath away and she backed up, stepping on Fred's foot. She wanted to run, but Fred grabbed a hold of her shoulders and held her in place. The Fat Lady's portrait had been slashed, strips of which were hanging from the portrait. But the Fat Lady was gone. Dumbledore, soon joined by McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape, announced that they need to find her and to search all the portraits.  
  
That was before Peeves showed up. Peeves, who ruined the fact that Katie could now be sleeping in her comfortable bed instead of a squishy, purple sleeping bag in the Great Hall. He rushed down to give the good news that Sirius Black had slashed the portrait after the Fat Lady wouldn't let him in. Next thing she knew, the whole bloody school was in the Great Hall, preparing for a very long night. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Lee had found a place by the far wall with some of the other Gryffindors, and began to softly discuss the events. Well, Katie didn't. She was planning on how to murder Peeves, even though she didn't think it was possible. Katie decided to place her sleeping bag on the outside of the group, to give her some privacy. After Percy had told off the group for talking, they had decided that it was time to try and sleep.  
  
But sleep was eluding Katie once again. She heard all the conversations of the teachers. Hearing how Snape was rather uptight about something. And actually hearing Dumbledore get angry when he reprimanded Snape. Percy kept walking in between the rows of sleeping bags, checking to make sure everyone was asleep. She would close her eyes and wait for him to pass and then go back to staring at the starry sky that was the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was truly beautiful. She sighed and then felt the overwhelming feeling that someone was watching her. She looked to her right, and jumped slightly at seeing Oliver there. He smiled apologetically and turned back to his stargazing as well.  
  
"Can't sleep?" he whispered, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yeah. Nice sky," he whispered, a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, it is nice," Katie whispered, glancing at him quickly, "Well, good night," she whispered quickly, turning her back towards him.  
  
"Sleep well, Kate," he whispered and she heard him move around in his sleeping bag preparing for sleep too.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. 'Did he have to pick the spot right next to me,' she thought angrily.  
  
Then after some consideration, she reasoned that who better to be surrounded by, if there was a murderer loose in the castle, than by strong, Quidditch players. That thought made her laugh, and she was reprimanded by Percy. She smiled to herself before falling asleep. 


	12. 12

****  
  
The match against Hufflepuff was the worst Quidditch game that Katie had ever played in. It was raining, with thunder and lightning accompanying it. They ended up having to take a time out. And Hermione, being the utter genius that she was, charmed Harry's glasses to repel water. After having played for hours so far, she was a godsend. Now, Harry could see well enough and could look for the Snitch and they could end this game.  
  
But it wasn't meant to be. Lightning illuminated the sky, and the next thing Katie felt was a coldness wash over her. She passed the Quaffle to Alicia and looked down to see a sea of black making its way onto the pitch. Dementors. Everyone tried to keep playing, but a collective gasp from the crowd made Katie scan the sky in front of her. Harry was falling to the ground, and Cedric had grasped the Snitch. Dumbledore was on the field in an instant and slowed Harry down before he hit the ground. Cedric began asking for a rematch and Oliver was motioning for them to land. Cedric, Oliver, and Madam Hooch were arguing over the outcome of the game, which ended in Oliver screaming something about Hufflepuff winning fair and square and stomping off towards the locker rooms.  
  
Katie pushed her sopping hair back and followed the rest of the team blindly up to the castle after Harry's floating body. Hermione and Ron joined them. She was still freezing, although she wasn't sure if it was from the rain or from the Dementors.  
  
Once in the Hospital Wing, they stepped back to allow Madam Pomfrey to tend to Harry. But once she was gone, they formed a protective shield around their teammate. Just praying and waiting for him to wake.   
  
"Lucky the ground was so soft," Alicia whispered.  
  
"I thought he was dead for sure," George said, looking worriedly at Harry's limp body.  
  
"He didn't even break his glasses," Angelina said with a small smile, which quickly turned to tears.  
  
"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life," Katie whispered.  
  
The next instant Harry's eyes snapped open, and Katie jumped back in shock. He tried in vain to sit up a few times, and eventually Fred and Ron had to assist him. They explained, as best they could, what had happened. George recounted what happened with Cedric which raised a question from Harry.  
  
"Where is Wood?" he asked.  
  
"Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself," Fred offered, gaining a slap from Katie.  
  
Fred and George then attempted to cheer Harry up. Explaining to him that they weren't out of the running yet. That was until Madam Pomfrey shooed them away.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, Harry," Katie said, before following the team, "It couldn't be helped. You still played really well today. And I'd give you a hug, but," she said motioning to her muddy Quidditch robes, soaked through with water, "you know."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and nodded. Katie turned and walked fast to catch up with the team.  
  
"Hey guys, I left my robes down in the locker room," Katie said casually.  
  
"If you go get them now, be sure to use an Anti-Water spell to protect your clean robes," Angelina said, winking knowingly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back soon," Katie said, making her way back towards the entrance hall. As soon as she went out the door, she let out a yelp. The rain was literally coming down in buckets. And it was ice cold. She hiked up her robes a bit and took off toward the Quidditch pitch. It seemed like forever. The grounds were muddy and there were several occasions where Katie almost fell, but she trudged on. Deep down, she knew Oliver would drown himself in the showers like Fred had said, but she had to make sure. And she had left her clean robes down there.  
  
She entered the locker rooms tentatively. She didn't hear anything, so she entered and walked over to the girls side. She hastily changed into her robes, wanting to look for Oliver. She threw her Quidditch robes in the bin for the house-elves and made her way over to where the team had their meetings. There, sitting with his head in his hands, was Oliver. Katie didn't want to startle him, but she had to let him know she was there. So, she cleared her throat. Oliver looked up sharply and turned to look in her direction.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.  
  
"I forgot my robes," she said, holding out a bit of her robes for emphasis, "And I wanted to check and see if you were still here."  
  
Oliver patted the spot beside him on the bench and Katie happily obliged him by sitting down. Neither knew what to say.  
  
"Its no ones fault, you know," Katie said softly after a long moment.  
  
"I know. But, we lost. To Hufflepuff," Oliver said scandalized.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Forget about that for a moment. And Harry's fine by the way," she said, a sudden wave of anger washing over her.  
  
Oliver ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. "Am I a bad Captain?"  
  
"No, why would you even think that?"  
  
"I didn't go visit Harry. I sat in here, being selfish, thinking about how I had lost the game. He probably thinks I blame him doesn't he?"  
  
"No, we explained it to him. How you didn't want the rematch and all that," Katie said, making a mental note to remember this conversation.  
  
"But I demand so much of you guys," he said.  
  
"If you didn't have expectations for us, we'd never get any better," Katie said, honestly meaning it.  
  
Sometime Oliver did get a bit overzealous, but he always made it up to them. He was a good Captain. Oliver smiled and nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Katie nudged him. "Totally off topic, but I've been feeling cooped up lately. How about when the weather clears up, we have that scrimmage game you promised me?"  
  
Oliver nudged her back. "You're on."  
  
****  
  
The next day, the team made their way to the Hospital Wing, this time with Oliver, to see Harry. Oliver told him that he didn't blame him for the loss, and Katie could see the internal battle playing out behind his eyes. He was going to beat him self up about this until they won a game.  
  
A few weeks went by, when Professor Flitwick held her back after class.  
  
"Miss. Bell, I have a student that is doing less than average in this class, and since you have the best grade in your year and his, I wondered if you would be so kind as to tutor him?" the tiny wizard asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I mean, as long as we can work around my Quidditch practices. Sure, I'd love to help," Katie said, thrilled to actually be a tutor to someone.  
  
"Thank you, Miss. Bell," he said, walking out into the hallway, "Mr. Diggory, could you some here please?"  
  
Katie blanched. 'No, anyone but Cedric, please,' she thought.  
  
"Cedric, Katie has agreed to tutor you," Professor Flitwick said happily.  
  
Katie plastered a grin to her face and sighed. She walked out of the room, so angry that she felt like breaking something.  
  
"Dirty rotten trick," she mumbled, as she walked down the corridors.  
  
"Hey, Katie?" she heard a voice behind her say.  
  
"What!" Katie said, turning and going pale again, seeing Cedric standing there, "Oh, sorry. This hasn't been the best day."  
  
"Tell me about it," he said, grinning apologetically, "Look, Katie, if you don't want to tutor me, that's fine. I know Professor Flitwick kind of forced you into it. And I know you guys don't necessarily like me very much…." he said trailing off.  
  
"'You guys'? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, you and your teammates."  
  
Katie sighed, dropping her defensive guard. Cedric was a simple person. Not the brightest candle on the birthday cake, but a brilliant flyer, and a sweet person. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Well, I don't dislike you. Because unlike the boys, I don't think of Quidditch as a life or death thing. It's just, if the guys did find out I was tutoring you, it would be hell for me," she said kindly, but honestly.  
  
"I understand, I'll just ask someone from my own house," he said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Cedric," Katie said jogging after him, "I didn't say I wouldn't. Just, don't tell anyone, ok? Fred and George are like overprotective brothers and Oliver hates anyone who beats him," she said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Cedric's face broke out into a grin. "Thanks Katie."  
  
"No problem. So, I think we need to compare schedules to see when we can meet," she said, going into 'leader mode'.  
  
To Katie's delight, she found she was making a very good friend in Cedric. He wasn't as hopeless as she had once thought. He just needed things explained a little differently. She thoroughly enjoyed spending time with him, and he was learning a lot. But Katie had to keep coming up with excuses to go to the Library. She knew that sooner or later, someone would find out. She only hoped that it was later rather than sooner.  
  
****  
  
To Katie's great dislike, the rain didn't stop until two weeks before the end of term. But that didn't stop Oliver from plopping down next to her in the common room the first Saturday after the rain had stopped.  
  
"The rain stopped," he said cheerfully.  
  
"I noticed," Katie said, not looking up from her Charms book.  
  
She was looking up spells to work on with Cedric.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So….what?" Katie said, shutting the book and looking at him.  
  
"Do you wanna play Quidditch with me or not?" he said, looking hurt.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry Ol, I completely forgot."  
  
"Well, go on, get your broom," he said energetically.  
  
Katie sighed as she climbed the stairs. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Once down on the pitch, Katie found herself feeding off of Oliver's enthusiasm. Katie flew well, not minding the cold, but somehow knowing she'd pay for it later. She didn't score many goals against Oliver, but she didn't expect to. He was playing to his full potential, just as she was. The shots she did get by, she was very proud of. After a few hours, they were disrupted though. Katie didn't see the intruder at first, but Oliver did and landed his broom immediately.  
  
"What are you doing down here, Diggory?"  
  
"I was just trying to find Katie. I figured she was down here when she wasn't in the library," Cedric said, trying not to tell Oliver about the tutoring.  
  
"And why are you looking for Katie?" Oliver said, but by this time, Katie was landing her own broom and running over.  
  
"Well, no use hiding it," Katie said, smiling at Cedric sympathetically, "I've been tutoring Cedric in Charms. I'm so sorry Ced, I completely forgot about today," she said.  
  
Oliver looked at her as if she were mad. "Katie, he's the competition."  
  
"You know Oliver, you don't have to think of everyone in terms of Quidditch," Katie said, as her mind screamed at her for what she had just revealed.  
  
"Ok, fine. Point taken," Oliver said, walking off the pitch.  
  
Katie just watched as he walked off and turned back to Cedric.  
  
"Can we reschedule for some other time?"  
  
Cedric smiled at her. "Of course. My next test isn't for another two weeks."  
  
"Alright. Since Oliver knows, everyone will know now. So, just find me whenever and let me know when you're free."  
  
Cedric nodded and reached out to rub her shoulder. "You were really brave just then."  
  
Katie looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Its obvious, isn't it? You like Oliver. Why can't you just tell him?" Cedric said, looking at her with sincerity.  
  
"Its bullshit," Katie said, shrugging away from him.  
  
"Katie-"  
  
"Its bullshit!" Katie said, grabbing her broom and running back up towards the school. 


	13. 13

****  
  
The long run up to Hogwarts, all Katie could do was panic.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she yelled as she ran.  
  
She stopped running when she reached the doors to the entrance hall, and continued her walk. She decided to head to the common room and just sit by the fire for a while. She was pretty sure that everyone would most likely be in the Great Hall, just hanging out, which wasn't uncommon on the weekends. Especially for people who had friends in other houses. As she made her way up the staircases, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and realized that it was Draco Malfoy. He was sitting against the wall, just staring off into space.  
  
"What are you doing up here, Malfoy?" Katie asked loudly.  
  
"Can't I sit where I please?" Draco said, looking at her slightly startled.  
  
Katie noticed the tinge of red in the pale boy's cheeks. She berated herself for caring, but she had to ask. "What happened to you?" she asked, non-threateningly.  
  
Draco stood, and walked toward her, exuding his usual confidence. He got right up in her face before answering. "Nothing I can't handle, Bell. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, making his way around her and walking down the staircase behind her.  
  
Katie took a deep breath before continuing on her path. 'I really need to stop caring about other people,' she thought bitterly, 'Where does it get you anyway?'  
  
As Katie approached Gryffindor Tower, she felt as if she had a lead weight in her stomach. She kept replaying what she had said to Oliver and what Cedric had said to her, over and over in her mind. Could she really be that transparent? If Cedric knew…. Well, she didn't want to think about it. She gave the password to Sir Cadogan and entered the common room. It was deserted except for Percy, who was sitting by the fire with a book. Katie bypassed him and walked up to her dorm, disposed of her broom and heavy cloak and walked back down to sit with Percy.  
  
"Percy, can I talk to you?"  
  
Percy marked his page and turned to her. "Sure. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, there's a lot of things I haven't been telling anyone lately," Katie said, avoiding Percy's gaze.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, shortly after lessons started, my parents wrote a letter to Dumbledore saying they didn't want to be my parents anymore. So now, I'm an orphan."  
  
Percy looked at her wide-eyed. "Katie, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm not. I can make it on my own. I think," Katie said, looking at him, "But, I've just been having a rough time with it all."  
  
Percy stood and moved to sit beside her on the couch in front of the fire. "Well, that's to be expected Kate. I just, I can't believe they could do that to you. And I wish there was something I could do," he said sadly.  
  
"I know, so do I. When Dumbledore told me, I expected him to snap his fingers and make everything all better. But this is life I guess, and life isn't always fair," she said in a mature voice.  
  
Percy nodded. "Too true."  
  
Katie just stared at Percy for a moment. She mentally smacked herself for not going to Percy sooner. She could have saved herself some pain and anguish. Percy smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Anything else, Kate?"  
  
"Am I obvious?" Katie asked, voicing the one thing really weighing on her mind.  
  
"About what?" Percy asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Ok, let me rephrase that," Katie said uncomfortably, "If I liked someone, do you think I'd be too obvious about it?"  
  
"Well, if you're talking about Oliver-"  
  
"Goddammit!" Katie said exasperated, "Am I that bloody transparent?"  
  
Percy opened his mouth to say something, when the portrait hole burst open. Oliver walked through, closely followed by Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia.  
  
"Good, Katie, you're here. We need to talk," Oliver said looking at her with a neutral expression, "We agree," he said, motioning to the people behind, though she saw Angelina shook her head 'no', "That for the good of the team, that you should stop tutoring Cedric."  
  
"Oh really," Katie said, standing, even though Percy tried to hold her back, "And why is that for the good of the team? I'm helping him pass Charms and that's hurting the team?"  
  
"Look, Katie," Oliver said, and Katie could tell that he was in 'Team Captain' mode, "Just do this and we can move on."  
  
Katie looked at him defiantly. "Is that an order? Because it sure sounded like you were trying to order me around."  
  
"Maybe it was," Oliver said, standing his own ground, his temper obviously starting to flare, "I don't wanna fight with you, Katie."  
  
"Quit saying my name like I'm a child. You have no right to order me around. Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm your team's Captain!"  
  
"I think this has gone beyond the team, Oliver. You are in dangerous territory," Katie said, clenching her fists in frustration, "I will tutor who I want, when I want, and I don't give a shit what you think about it!"  
  
"You're acting like a spoiled brat!" Oliver fired back.  
  
"Maybe if you appreciated anyone once in a while I wouldn't have to act like a brat! When have you ever told us that we played well? I'll tell you when. Never, Oliver! Never!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the common room, with Lee not far behind, just adding to the chaos. But Katie continued as if she hadn't noticed the crowd drawing in around them.  
  
"But you congratulate Harry, don't you, Oliver! The whole fucking team would die without him, huh! All you care about is winning the Cup. You don't care about us, about the team. About any bloody thing but that blasted metal Cup! And if you don't get it, you'll mope and throw a fit and tell us we failed you. We. Failed. You. Now who's the brat, Oliver! You know what, you were right. You are a bad Captain. And I'm not going to stop tutoring Cedric. It's my own damn business and my life. Stay out of it from now on," Katie said, breathing heavily.  
  
"Katie, please-" Oliver said calming himself.  
  
"No. I'm done, Oliver. I don't want to see you, talk to you, or be around you unless its for Quidditch purposes. Because unlike you, I care about the people on the team. I'd quit if I didn't feel that I needed to be loyal to them. Them. Not you," Katie said, pushing past him and running from the common room.  
  
Katie ran down the flights of stairs and finally outside. Without her cloak, the cold air hit her chest and caused her lungs to gasp for air. But she kept running. She ran to her rock and climbed up on it. Hugging her knees to her chest, she cried. She vaguely felt snow falling softly into her hair and on her sweater. She looked up to the sky and let the snowflakes hit her face, mingling with her tears.  
  
'Why? Why is my life shit!" she screamed into the darkening sky.  
  
She dissolved into tears once more, beating at the rock she was sitting on with her fists. She stopped only when she hit a rough edge and felt the skin of her hand break apart. She felt lost and alone. She could freeze to death out there on that rock, and she knew no one would be the wiser. 'But then,' she thought as she heard footsteps approaching, 'things don't happen the way you want.' She didn't glance at who it was. She just didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. She heard, more than saw, whoever the person was climb, with great difficulty, up onto the rock. She felt her cloak being pushed around her shoulders and looked up into the hazel eyes of Percy Weasley.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Perce?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said, sitting beside her, concern lacing his every word.  
  
"I come here to think."  
  
They sat there, neither one saying anything. Percy placed an arms around her and pulled her closer to him, in a botched attempt to warm her up.  
  
"Percy, just go back inside, ok? I'm not going back in there anytime soon."  
  
"Oh yes you will. You'll catch pneumonia out here, Kate. I'm not leaving until you decide to go back in, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming," Percy said, that authoritative edge in his voice.  
  
Katie crossed her arms across her chest and looked out over the partially frozen lake. "Why did it have to come to that?"  
  
"You did right. I agree with you. And I think everyone else who witnessed that fight agrees with you too. Oliver was just- Well, Oliver was-"  
  
"-being Oliver?" Katie offered.  
  
"Exactly. Now that we understand each other, can we please go back up to the castle? I promise you can go right up to your dorm and no one will bother you," Percy said, trying to hide how cold he was.  
  
"You go Percy, I'll be along," Katie said, mocking sincerity.  
  
"You don't fool me, Kate, come on," Percy said standing.  
  
Katie looked up at him pleadingly. "Please Percy, I know you mean well, and thank you for the coat, but I need to be alone."  
  
Percy sat back down and reached out to brush off a snowflake that had landed on her cheek. "You are the best friend that I have on my intellectual level," he said smiling, and gaining a small smile from Katie, "And I care about you enough to know that if I leave you out here, you'll stay out here and catch a nasty cold from being both wet and cold. And I can't let you do that."  
  
Katie threw her arms around Percy's neck and hugged him tight. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life," she said, burying her head in his shoulder.  
  
Percy didn't reply, but hugged her back just as tightly.  
  
****  
  
The day came when students were leaving for the Christmas Holidays, and Katie was saddened that Percy was going home. But at least Lee and the twins were staying. And Alicia and Angelina always went home, so Katie would have the dormitory to herself. She smiled at that thought. She liked her solitude. She was walking down to the Great Hall to watch Harry and Ron play Wizard's Chess since she had nothing better to do, when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Oliver.  
  
"What? I have a chess match to attend," Katie said stubbornly.  
  
"I can't go home without talking to you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I'm not very good at apologies, but here it goes. You were right. I don't have any right be tell you what to do. And I was being selfish. I'm sorry."  
  
Katie looked at him, pretending to be impressed. "Bravo, Wood. You apologized. That's a first. But don't expect me to accept it."  
  
"Trouble in paradise," Marcus Flint said as he approached the two.  
  
"Bugger off, Marcus," Katie and Oliver said in unison.  
  
"Look Ol, I'm glad you know you were wrong. But saying it isn't enough. So, go on. Have a nice Christmas," Katie said shoving past Marcus and walking into the Great Hall.  
  
She shrugged off Oliver's apology. He just didn't want the guilt of him being wrong hanging over him during Christmas. As she approached Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor Table, she was stopped once more.  
  
"Hey Katie, I was looking for you. And I heard you were here to watch a chess match," Cedric said, grinning down at her, "So, uh, here. Happy Christmas," he said, pulling a plush bear out from behind his back.  
  
"Oh Cedric, you didn't have to get me that," she said, taking the bear from him, and noting that it was made out of a terry cloth fabric, "He's so soft! Oh, I love it. Thank you."  
  
"I just wanted to get you something to say 'thank you' for all the help you've given me with the tutoring. Flitwick just told that I passed my last test with full marks," Cedric said, a slight blush painting his cheeks.  
  
"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you," Katie said, standing on tip-toe to hug the taller boy, "I'm so glad I could help."  
  
"Me too." he said letting her go.  
  
Katie looked at her bear and back up at Cedric. "I didn't even think to get you anything."  
  
"Don't think on it. You don't have to. My A+ test for my dad is the best present you could have given me."  
  
Katie smiled and looked down at her bear again. "He looks like a Mikey. What do you think?"  
  
Cedric laughed. "Sounds good."  
  
"That's settled. My Mikey Bear," Katie said, smiling at Cedric again, "Thank you. It means a lot to me. I never got too many presents like this at home."  
  
"It's my pleasure," he said, and then glancing toward the doors of the Great Hall, looked down at her again, "I've got to go. Have a Happy Christmas, ok? Be happy. And take care of Mikey."  
  
Katie laughed. "I will. You have a good Christmas too."  
  
"I will. See you after New Years," he said, bending down and giving her one last hug, before walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Katie walked over to the Gryffindor Table, hugging her Mikey Bear. Ron was highly amused by this.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"You spying on me, Ron?"  
  
Ron rolled his eye and went on with his questioning. "He got you that? Why?"  
  
"Cause I helped him pass his test that's why. Can't a guy get a girl a bear in a showing of thanks?" Katie said, sitting in the middle of the table.  
  
"No," both Harry and Ron said in unison before starting their game.  
  
Harry had just destroyed one of Ron's pawns, when Professor McGonagall walked by.  
  
"Miss. Bell, please do not sit on the table. That's what those benches are for," she said sternly.  
  
"But then I have to choose a side. I prefer to wait in the middle, waiting to see who comes out victorious," Katie said proudly.  
  
"Benches, Miss. Bell. Now," McGonagall said, before walking toward the faculty table.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Bah Humbug," she said before sliding off the table and sitting beside Ron.  
  
She figured this was a safe bet, considering Ron was a genius when it came to chess. 


	14. 14

A/N : Ok, very angst chapter. Not for the weak of heart, blah, blah, blah. But if you read "Cry", then you should be able to handle this. Just needed to make a note that this chapter is written very differently from my others. Because, I want to get every character's reaction to Katie's attempt, ok? So, bare with me. Also, this is different from the scene that "Cry" revolves around. In "Cry", it happened after the Ravenclaw game. But upon re-reading both "Cry" and PoA, I realized that, after the Ravenclaw match was the incident in which Sirius Black "attacks" Ron. And I want to keep that in for a future chapter. I just love how Percy holds like a press conference, telling everyone that Ron just had a nightmare. *huggles Presidential!Percy*  
  
P.S. Character P.O.V changes will be indicated by one *. As opposed to scene changes which are indicated by four *'s. Everyone clear? Ok, now, read!  
  
****  
  
Christmas came and went, and soon the students were back in school and lessons were starting up again. But Katie had fallen into a deep depression over Christmas. It had been her first Christmas without any signs of some sort of parent figures. And no matter what her parents had said and done to her, it still hurt not having them there. She recoiled from everyone and only went out of her dorm to eat, attend class, and have Quidditch practice.   
  
She was tutoring Cedric. Those were the only times she was honestly happy. He didn't belittle her or be unappreciative of her. But unlike many members of the female population, she did not harbour any romantic feelings for Cedric.  
  
She was beginning to let her guard down a lot more, and expressing her depression in sarcastic comments and the like. No one asked her why she was behaving this way. Not even Lee, which caused her a great deal of heartache. Cedric was the only one who had the nerve to ask her.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Katie?"  
  
"No, no I'm not. But who cares right? Let's just get this done so I can go hide in the dorm," Katie said, and she noticed that Cedric was looking at her worriedly, "What?"  
  
"Your eyes. The light's gone from them," he said slowly, and Katie just arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Come on, Cedric, times ticking," she said, glancing at her watch, "I have to be in Gryffindor Tower by ten o'clock and it's already nine."  
  
Cedric nodded, but Katie caught him watching her out of the corner of his eye. At quarter of ten, Katie brought the lesson to a halt and congratulated Cedric on his firm grip of the new charm they were studying and left the room. She didn't even turn back at his callings. She would see him later.  
  
Or not. Not if her plans went the way they were supposed to. Katie had made up her mind, once and for all, that she didn't want to live in this world anymore. No one could help her and no one could save her. So she marched up to Gryffindor Tower as a woman on a mission. She gave the password to Sir Cadogan and walked inside the portrait. The sound of laughter met her ears and she frowned as she ducked and walked through the entrance. She glanced at the group by the fire, from where she guessed the laughter had come from, long enough to see Oliver lean over and kiss Paris. She didn't resist. In fact, she kissed him back. That sealed it.  
  
Katie set her vision at the stairs and continued on her path. She faintly heard someone call her name, asking her to join them, but she didn't stop walking toward her goal. She walked up to her dormitory, walked in, and slammed the door.  
  
*  
  
The sound of a slamming door made everyone in the common room jump.  
  
"Ok, has anyone else noticed Katie's odd behavior?" Lee said, practically wringing his hands.  
  
"Yeah, she seems angrier than usual," Fred said, and there was no sarcasm in his words.  
  
He too, looked genuinely worried. Hermione tutted from a seat behind the group. Ron looked at her angrily, not quite over the Scabbers and Firebolt incidents. But Harry was the one to speak.  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves. Girls, you too. Why can't you just ask her what's wrong? Its not as if she's unreachable. But if you wait any longer, she may not talk to any of us," she said frustrated, looking angrily at all of them.  
  
The group looked at each other and realized that, as always, Hermione was the voice of reason. They all nodded in silent agreement that someone should talk to Katie tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
Cedric walked back to his common room in a daze. He was exceptionally worried about Katie. She had become very dear to him. Somehow, deep down, he knew something was going on that she wasn't telling him about. It hurt his feelings, but he also knew that Katie liked her privacy and that whatever it was, it was none of his business. Unless, of course, she decided to tell him. He shook his head, and gave the password to the Hufflepuff Common Room guardian, and entered. Still having that uneasy feeling in his gut about Katie, he made his way up to his dorm to work on his charms in private.  
  
*  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room, absently rubbing at his neck. He was lost in thought. He had been watching Katie Bell for months, ever since Marcus had blabbed to the whole House about Katie's parents. He felt like marching right up to her and telling her how lucky she really was. She could have ended up with parents like his. That thought made him shudder. He pressed too hard on a spot on his neck and it made him hiss in pain.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?" Goyle asked stupidly.  
  
"Nothing. Mind your own business."  
  
Goyle looked down, looking ashamed. Draco allowed himself a smirk at that. Crabbe looked at Draco from the chair beside him.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Draco?"  
  
Draco stood up and stormed off towards the dormitories. If anyone knew he was thinking about Katie Bell, fifth year Gryffindor, he'd be martyred.  
  
"More like bludgeoned to shit by big, fucking rocks," he muttered to himself as he slammed the dorm door closed.  
  
*  
  
Katie walked over to her bed and picked up her Mikey Bear.  
  
"This isn't about you, its about me. You're the only thing I wish I could take with me," she said, giving the bear a tight hug before tucking it under the turndown of her comforter.  
  
She walked over to her dresser and pulled out the shard of glass and walked into the bathroom, wand in hand. She shut and locked the door manually, before turning on it with her wand. She put a complicated locking charm on it and a silencing charm. She then pocketed her wand and slid down against the cool stone wall closest to her.  
  
She started to think and she immediately regretted the idea. She rolled up her sweater sleeves and studied her scars. Every one with a vivid memory attached. These hideous marks were the reason Katie couldn't wear short sleeves in the summer time, and would never ever roll up her sweater sleeves in public. And oh, how she longed too. She couldn't remember the last time she felt truly normal. She found herself humming the tune to a song from a muggle play called, "RENT".  
  
"Why am I the witness? And when I capture it on film, will it mean that it's the end, and I'm alone?" she sang softly to herself.  
  
She felt the first tear fall onto her cheek, followed by streams of others. She brushed them away furiously and reached for her piece of glass. Steadying her hand, she took a deep breath as she made the first cut. Then a second. And a third. Before moving to her other hand, where she proceeded to mutilate her skin. Strangely, she felt no pain. She continued to cut until her arms were invisible under the crimson of pooling blood. She chucked the glass across the room with her last ounce of strength and felt her head become fuzzy and her vision blurred. After a few more moments, her head became extremely light and she felt her body give in and topple down to her left. She saw one last blur of color before her head hit the tile and she blacked out completely.  
  
*  
  
Angelina yawned and looked around at the group. "Well, guys, I'm beat. I think I'm going to head up to bed now. I'll check on Katie on the way. Make sure she's sleeping," she said standing and walking up the stairs.  
  
Once there, she opened the door and looked towards Katie's bed. There seemed to be no sign of Katie, just that bear she always had. Her eyes then wandered to the bathroom door. It was closed. She sighed, walking over to the door. Katie had locked herself in there before, so this was uncommon.  
  
She banged on the door a few times. "Katie! Open up. Come on, I know you're in there!"  
  
She took out her wand and began spewing out every anti-locking charm she could think of. When nothing seemed to be working, Angelina began to get worried. She walked back out of the dormitory and up to the seventh floor. Percy had gone up earlier and since his door had a big sign that said "Head Boy" on it, it wasn't hard to miss. Percy would know the charm, she was sure of it. She rapped on the door a few times, before Percy opened the door, clad in his pajamas.  
  
"What do you need, Angelina?"  
  
"Katie locked herself in the bathroom and I can't think of the right charm to unlock it. I figured you would know it."  
  
Percy motioned for her to wait a moment and appeared a moment later in his robe, wand in hand. He followed her wordlessly down the stairs, trying hard to think of the charm Katie would have used. It came to him somewhat easily, so when he reached the door he muttered the charm and they heard the door shutter.  
  
"She must have locked it the regular way too. Alohamora," Percy said and they heard the lock click.  
  
Angelina smiled at him as she turned the knob. "You're a life saver."  
  
Angelina looked to the right and then to the left. When she did, she left out an ear piercing scream, which made Percy rush to her side. The sight before him caused him to go green with nausea.  
  
*  
  
In the common room, everybody jumped up at the scream.  
  
"That was Ang," Fred said as he ran toward the staircase.  
  
George, Lee, Alicia, Oliver and Paris followed. On the way, the met up with Harry, Ron, and eventually Hermione, opening their dormitory doors to find the source of the scream. They followed the blur that passed them and made their way up to the fifth floor girl's dorm.  
  
*  
  
Percy collapsed into a heap on the other side of the bathroom as Angelina walked over to Katie.  
  
"Katie? Kate?" she said through sniffles, "Kate, please wake up honey," she said, tears freely streaming now, she reached down to check for a pulse, but at the sight of the blood, pulled back.  
  
She, instead, lowered her hands to Katie's neck, and started to feel around for a pulse. She laughed through her tears at finding a weak pulse.  
  
"She's still with us, Percy," she said, hearing what sounded like a heard of cattle enter the room.  
  
*  
  
The group of nine ran over to the open bathroom door. Oliver, Lee, and Fred heading the charge. None of them prepared for the sight they were about to see. Oliver was the first to reach the open doorway. He took in Percy, looking like death warmed over and then his eyes scanned to the left.  
  
"Oh my God," he said, going pale himself.  
  
*  
  
Angelina looked up at him and then back down at Katie. "Come on Kate, wake up, please," she said pleadingly.  
  
Oliver looked at her disbelievingly. "We have to get her to the Hospital Wing, Ang. Come on," he said walking over and carefully scooping Katie up off the floor.  
  
Angelina looked mournfully at the pool of blood before following Oliver. Lee and Fred followed her, while George and Ron went in to check on Percy.  
  
"Percy, you alright?" Ron said trying to catch his brother's wavering gaze.  
  
"I just- Why did she- How could she-" he said, not being able to finish his sentences as he dissolved into tears.  
  
His brothers pulled him into a group hug and tried to calm him down. Harry, Hermione, Alicia, and Paris could only watch, still in shock of seeing Katie's limp, bloody body.  
  
*  
  
Oliver practically ran to the Hospital Wing, Lee, Angelina, and Fred struggling to keep up. When they finally reached the doors, Fred ran ahead of Oliver and opened the doors wide for him, while Angelina and Lee sought out Madam Pomfrey. She appeared a moment later, gasping at the sight before her.  
  
"Bring her here, Mr. Wood," she said motioning to a bed nearby.  
  
Fred, Lee, and Angelina gathered around behind Oliver and watched as Madam Pomfrey went to work on Katie.  
  
"Why is it always girls like her?" Fred said to himself.  
  
Angelina placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, not taking her eyes off Katie. "We just didn't pay enough attention," she said sadly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly once she had cleaned the blood away clotted the flow of the new blood that was coming to the surface. "This, my dears, is an extremely tortured soul," she said, raising one of Katie's arms for them to see.  
  
They flinched at the sight and Angelina let out a sob.  
  
*  
  
After getting Percy to his feet, George turned to Alicia and Harry.  
  
"Wait for me, and we'll go up to the Hospital Wing, alright? As her teammates, we obligated to be there," he said and Harry and Alicia nodded.  
  
George and Ron left with Percy supported between them. Alicia looked over to Katie's bed to see Mikey tucked in there.  
  
"She loves this bear. Where did she get it?" she said turning to the other three people in the room.  
  
Hermione and Paris shrugged.  
  
"She got it from Cedric. A Christmas present. She helped him get an A on a test, so he gave it to her. I never saw her without over Christmas break," Harry said, smiling sadly.  
  
Alicia smiled looking down at the bear. "Then she'll want it there when she wakes up. I'll take it with us to the Hospital Wing."  
  
George came back a short while later and motioned for Harry and Alicia to follow him.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Paris. Get some rest. We can all go see her tomorrow," George said as Ron started to protest.  
  
He backed down and they left the room. Paris walking up to the seventh floor, and Ron and Hermione following George, Harry, and Alicia down to the third and disappearing into their appropriate dorms. George, Harry, and Alicia walked quietly up to the Hospital Wing. When they reached the door, they could hear controlled shouting inside. She saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore standing in the center of the room. McGonagall looking very stern.  
  
"How could this have gone on this long without us knowing, Albus?" she said angrily, "Who knows what else we've missed."  
  
"Minerva, calm yourself. Miss. Bell will be just fine."  
  
"Physically, Albus. But I think we've lost her mentally," she said casting a look to where Katie lay, watching as George, Alicia, and Harry joined Katie's vigil of sorts around her bedside. 


	15. 15

****  
  
"It's going to be a long night, why don't you all go on back to the common room?" Professor McGonagall said as casually as she could.  
  
The group looked at her and back to Katie. They all eventually nodded in silent agreement and left knowing Katie wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. As soon as the group was gone, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.  
  
"Albus, where is Severus? Shouldn't he have that potion ready by now?"  
  
"Oh you know Severus, Poppy. Always a perfectionist."  
  
"Well, don't act like we have all the time in the world with this girl. She's not well, Albus," Poppy said angrily, walking over to Katie's bed.  
  
*  
  
Severus leaned over the cauldron watching it closely. Poppy had appeared in his fire many moments ago, requesting a very complicated potion to restore blood for some poor student up in the Hospital Wing. He hadn't been told who the student was, only that the student had evidently tried to take their life.  
  
"Stupid child," he muttered, pouring the potion into the phial to carry to the Hospital Wing.  
  
He swished his wand and cleaned up the lab station he had been working at and set off toward the Hospital Wing. His robes billowing behind him, he climbed staircase after staircase. As he approached the Hospital Wing, he passed a group of very solemn looking Gryffindors. 'The student must be in their house,' he thought. He also thought about yelling at them to get to their dorm room, but knew he had more important things to tend to. He walked into the Hospital Wing and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Well, thank you for showing up, Severus," Minerva said tersely, and that confirmed his suspicions that the student must be a Gryffindor.  
  
Severus just glared at the older women. She knew damn well how he worked. He worked with precision and always produced perfection.  
  
"Well, where is Pomfrey?" he asked just as tersely as McGonagall had spoken, holding up the phial, "If its so urgent-"  
  
"I'm right here, Severus, and yes it is urgent!" Poppy said, voice muffled, coming from behind a curtain to his left.  
  
He pushed back the curtain and blanched at the sight before him. Katie Bell. Half dead in the bed before him.  
  
*  
  
Minerva looked at Severus oddly as he stood, half hidden by the curtain. "Severus, what is wrong with you?"  
  
She noticed him snap back into reality, and disappear behind the curtain and quickly reappear without the phial.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was her!" he hissed at her.  
  
Minerva's glare softened. "We thought it best."  
  
"She's my best student. The only one I have with any promise. Merlin, why did she do it?" Severus said, looking to Albus and Minerva in turn.  
  
"I think only Miss. Bell can tell us that. And until she wakes, we won't know," Albus said.  
  
"Yes, and when the school gets wind of this, you better keep your students in line, Severus. It's no secret that they've been making her life hell this year," Minerva said angrily.  
  
"I've already had words with Marcus. Words, I may add, that got through to the boy. He's left her alone," Severus said, before turning to Albus, "Her grades didn't slip, Albus. In fact, her work improved. I had no idea she would do something like this."  
  
"We thought if anyone would have noticed, it would have been you, Severus, what with her schedule this year" Albus said gently, "But we obviously underestimated Miss. Bell's acting abilities."  
  
Minerva noticed absently how devastated Severus looked. Something she hadn't expected. Although, he was never someone she could predict.  
  
"We'll have to make some sort of announcement tomorrow at breakfast, knowing how things get out so quickly in this school," she said diplomatically.  
  
"And we'll have to inform the rest of her professors also," Albus said, "Ah, Poppy, the potion has been administered then?"  
  
"Yes. I can watch her for the night. I'll inform you if there is any change," she said sadly, looking to each of the professors.  
  
****  
  
At breakfast that morning, the small group of Gryffindors sat looking at their plates mournfully. None of them felt like eating, nor did any of them want to be in the Great Hall, fielding question from their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"I can't stand this," Angelina said, eyes still looking bloodshot.  
  
Fred put his arm around her comfortingly. "Well, at least we don't have classes. We can go up there right after breakfast."  
  
Just then, Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall's chatter died away. "Thank you. I have a sad announcement to make. Seeing as how things get out rather quickly in this school," he said smiling slightly, "I figured I'd tell everyone the truth, so there will be no misunderstandings. Katie Bell tried to take her life last night. She is presently in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey informed me just a few moments ago, that her pulse is now stronger thanks to Professor Snape's potion, but she still has yet to wake. We hope that will change today. That is all, I suppose," he said, taking his seat.  
  
*  
  
Cedric paled at Dumbledore's words. He knew something was wrong with her. He just knew it. He couldn't help but think about ways he could have prevented this. He stole a glance over at the Gryffindor table and noticed how devastated they all looked. He turned back around and just stared off into space, not noticing that someone was calling him for a few moments.  
  
"Cedric!" a girl in his year snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Katie? Isn't she that girl that's tutoring you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's her," he said smiling sadly, "I can't believe it. I knew something was wrong and I didn't want to push it and have her push me away. She's got a nasty temper."  
  
The girl laughed. "Oh, yeah, didn't she beat up Marcus Flint like twice this year?"  
  
"Well not exactly. But he did deserve what he got," Cedric said, looking over toward the Slytherin table, "I mean, look how happy he is because of what Dumbledore said. What a jerk."  
  
*  
  
Draco sat there, Crabbe and Goyle on one side and Marcus on the other. He hated sitting next to Marcus, but being on the Quidditch Team meant he had to sit with the team. He was desperately trying to hide his emotions about Dumbledore's announcement. He had never been a very good actor, but he guessed this was as good a time as any to learn.  
  
"See, didn't I tell all of you? Stupid, weak Gryffindors. She can't even kill herself. Well, hopefully Gryffindor will be short a player for their game against Ravenclaw. That way, we'll still be in the lead," Marcus proclaimed proudly.  
  
Draco shoved his food around his plate angrily to avoid saying anything. His neck was still killing him and restraining his anger was making it worse.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Bletchley, a Chaser for Slytherin, asked from across the table.  
  
"Not a damn bloody thing," Draco said throwing down his fork and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
Remus looked past Minerva and eyed Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, why didn't you tell me about that?"  
  
"We're having a meeting later, Remus, to discuss it further. With all of her teachers," Minerva said kindly.  
  
"And with last night being a full moon, we couldn't very well come and fetch you Remus," Albus said wisely.  
  
Remus backed down, but quickly turned to Minerva. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
Minerva looked at him, knowing he meant mentally more than physically. "I don't know, Remus. We can only hope for the best."  
  
"She figured me out. Did I tell you that? I had to do a section on werewolves and she wrote this beautiful paper about the prejudices held against werewolves and gave facts to prove which ones weren't true. And at the bottom she wrote, 'They also make great Professors.'," he said sadly, "She's a clever girl."  
  
Minerva smiled, patting Remus' arm. "That she is. I just don't know why she couldn't see how bad an idea all this was."  
  
*  
  
Oliver, Percy, Fred, Lee, George, Harry, Ron, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, and Paris made their way out of the Great Hall, intent on going to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Guys, wait up!" Penelope said running over to them, "Are you going to visit Katie?"  
  
"Yeah," Percy said, hugging his girlfriend tightly, "Wanna come along?"  
  
"Of course," she said, grabbing Percy's hand in hers.  
  
The group trooped up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey met them at the door.  
  
"I was just going to get the Headmaster," she said to the group.  
  
"Did Katie-" Oliver said hopefully, but Madam Pomfrey cut him off with a sad look and a shake of her head.  
  
"No dear, but you may visit with her if you like. I'll be back soon," she said leaving them in the doorway.  
  
Oliver ran a hand through his hair and walked over to Katie's bed, quietly followed by the rest of the group.  
  
"This is all my fault," he muttered.  
  
"It's no ones fault, Oliver. Don't flatter yourself," Penelope said.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "You don't know that. You don't fucking know that. I fought with her. Yelled at her. Asked her to stop doing something that was making her happy. I'm a prat. An absolute prat."  
  
Fred patted his shoulder. "That you did and that you are."  
  
Angelina smacked him hard. "Fred, this is no time-"  
  
"Oh and when is? She's not going to die. She's going to wake up and be fine. This was a mistake, a horrible mistake," Fred said, turning and walking from the room.  
  
"He's in denial," George offered, "He was talking about it all morning in the dorm. He doesn't get that she meant it this time. I'm just upset I didn't notice sooner."  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Lee said, looking almost as shaken as Percy did over the whole thing.  
  
Silence stretched out for many moments. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. Oliver pulled a nearby chair over and pulled it close beside Katie's bed. He reached out a hand and brushed a piece of hair away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. A tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away before anyone noticed.  
  
'I can do this, I can get through this. I have to be able to help Kate when she wakes up,' he thought, contenting himself with studying the bedside table beside him.  
  
****  
  
After an hour, Madam Pomfrey shooed them away, promising that they were welcome back later and reasoning that there was nothing they could do for Katie right now. Slowly, over the next half an hour, Katie's teachers arrived. One by one. Once all eight of them were there, Dumbledore looked to all of them.  
  
*  
  
"Now, I know this is an issue that has not been adequately dealt with. But we need to discuss how, in any way, that we can help this young lady," he said, his gaze staying on Remus and Severus a bit longer than the rest of the professors, "So, I am open to any suggestion you might have."  
  
The look on every professors face was one of concentration, except for Remus. He looked as if he knew what needed to be done.  
  
"Remus, a suggestion?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"I just think, if she'll allow me that is, that I could talk to her. I know what she's going through. I've been there," he said, sharing a knowing look with Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled.  
  
"Yes, I believe you do Remus. Now, about classes. Minerva and I have discussed and agreed that no special treatment shall be given. But, I do believe we should pay Miss. Bell a little more attention in regards to her work."  
  
"Yes, it obvious that the child has low self-esteem. She thinks little of herself and thus sees no reason to continue on with life," Minerva said sadly.  
  
"Well, she must know she's talented magic wise. I mean to say, I asked her to tutor a student in a year higher than her and he's been passing his test with full marks with help," Professor Flitwick said.  
  
"And in Potions as well. I would not have recruited her for the Advanced class had she'd not shown promise," Severus said honestly.  
  
"There is no way that we can boost Miss. Bell's self-esteem. I believe her friends will be able to help her with that," Dumbledore said.  
  
"If she'll take them back. She could hate them, you know. If she really wanted to die- Well, they saved her life. Somehow I don't see how that can be a good deed in her eyes," Remus said poignantly.  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore said pensively, "Well, we'll have to wait and see, and do what she will allow us to do."  
  
As the professors filled out of the Hospital Wing, Minerva and Dumbledore stayed behind. Minerva walked behind the curtain shielding Katie's room and jumped slightly, startled to see Katie struggling to sit up in bed.  
  
"Miss. Bell, do lie back," she said before walking out from behind the curtain, "Albus, she's awake." 


	16. 16

NOTE : Two *'s is going to indicate song lyrics.  
  
****  
  
Katie didn't listen to McGonagall and ended up feeling a great deal of pain in her arms as she placed pressure on them. She looked down at her forearms and saw them bandaged up.  
"Oh, bloody hell!" she said angrily.  
"Mind your language, Miss. Bell," McGonagall said reappearing behind the curtain with Dumbledore.  
'Just wonderful,' Katie thought, 'Dumbledore's going to send me to St. Mungo's for the rest of my life.'  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "How are we feeling, Miss. Bell?"  
"Want an honest answer?" Katie said crossing her arms across her chest.  
Dumbledore held up a hand, laughing. "No, that's quite alright. I expect you're a little angry right now."  
"A little," Katie muttered, looking down at her bandages angrily.  
Dumbledore took a seat in the chair beside Katie's bed. She looked at the older man with venom. But this didn't seem to phase him and she slumped back defeated.  
"Miss. Bell, I must admit, you gave us all quite a scare."  
McGonagall nodded in agreement at the end of Katie's bed. "I thought we were going to lose you."  
Katie huffed and glared up at her Head of House. "So I failed."  
McGonagall looked at Katie angrily. "Miss. Bell, I understand you may be angry, but you will show me respect."  
Katie rolled her eyes. "So I failed, ma'am?"  
McGonagall pursed her lips and walked outside of the curtain. Katie smiled victoriously and looked over at her bedside table. Her gaze softened and she reached out and grabbed the bear that sat there.  
"Mikey," she whispered, sitting the small bear on her lap and smiling down at it.  
"Miss. Spinnet brought that up after Mr. Wood carried you up here," Dumbledore said softly from beside her.  
"Alicia did? Oliver carried me up here? Hold on- What?" she said giving the man a look as if he had an extra head sprouting out of his neck.  
"You may not want to believe it, but they were very worried about you. They were all up here earlier. Let me see, Mr. Wood, Messrs. Fred, George, Percy and Ron Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Jordan, Miss. Spinnet, Miss. Wheeler, Miss. Granger, Miss. Johnson, and Miss. Clearwater were all here," Dumbledore said, and upon hearing the door to the Hospital Wing open, got up to peek around the curtain, "And now Mr. Diggory is here."  
Katie flushed with an onslaught of embarrassment. She didn't want Cedric to see her like this. But as he walked around the curtain and walked over to sit on her bed, she couldn't very well make him leave.  
"I'll leave you to visit in private," Dumbledore said, disappearing behind the curtain shielding Katie's bed.  
Cedric just stared at her, as if trying to really see her, before speaking. "Why, Kate?"  
Katie could see tears glistening in the older boys eyes. She quickly look down at her bear before she began crying too.  
"I already explained to Mikey that its me and not anyone else's fault," she said, trying to lighten the tension filling the air.  
Cedric suddenly enveloped her in a tight embrace. Katie awkwardly hugged him back. When he pulled away, he was looking into her eyes again.  
"I knew, and I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, Kate," he said wiping at a tear that slid down Katie's cheek.  
"It's ok. I would've gotten mad at you anyway," she said swatting his hand away.  
He laughed and gave her a smile. "I know. But I still should have said something."  
"You did. You told me the light was gone from my eyes. I never knew there was a light there," Katie said, looking down at Mikey again.  
"There was, and if I have anything to say about it, there will be again. I just want to see you happy, Kate. You deserve to be happy."  
  
** - Something your eyes never told me But it's only now too plan to see A brilliant disguise - - But would you believe There's a light in your eyes That I used to see - - There's a light in your eyes Did you leave that light burning for me? - Blessed Union of Souls - Light in Your Eyes **  
  
"But I am sometimes," Katie said hugging Mikey tight against her chest, "Like when I'm tutoring you, I'm happy. When I help Professor Snape with advanced potions, I'm happy. Talking with Professor Lupin, I'm happy. But then I go back to Gryffindor Tower and I surrounded by people who don't understand me anymore," she said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now.  
Cedric wiped them away the best he could and tried to catch her eye. "They looked like a part of them had died this morning. I heard that Fred's in denial. That he doesn't believe you meant it. But I know you did, didn't you?"  
Katie nodded and let out a sob. Cedric encircled his arms around her again and hugged her tightly as she cried. He gently rubbed circles on her back and tried to talk to her.  
"It's alright. I'm going to help you. Everything's going to be alright."  
  
** - And I, remember when you said "Everything's gonna be alright" - Good Charlotte - "Seasons" **  
  
Katie clung to him, desperately wanting to believe and trust him. She pulled away, wiping at her face.  
"I mean it, Kate. I want to help you. You just tell what to do and I'll do it. Well, I have my boundaries, but.." he said, trailing off causing Katie to laugh and give him a genuine smile, "That's what I like to see," he said placing a hand on her cheek and brushing a stray tear away.  
"Do you have anywhere to be?" Katie asked sniffling.  
"Nope."  
"Can you stay a while?"  
"Sure," Cedric said smiling.  
"Thanks, I don't want to be here by myself," Katie said smiling at him.  
  
** - And all I know is that I'm happy to see you smile, (I wanna see you smile), And it'd make my day if you just stay here a while, (Would you stay with me?) - Good Charlotte - "I Don't Wanna Stop" **  
  
*  
  
Oliver walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, lost in thought. He just let his feet do the walking, and he wasn't surprised at where he ended up. He looked up at the doors to the Hospital Wing and ran a hand through his hair, debating on whether or not to go in. His head was saying no, that he should keep walking, but his heart was aching to see if Katie was awake yet. His heart won and he pushed open the door to the Hospital Wing. The sound that met his ears was like a silent prayer answered. Katie's laughter. He took a step towards the sound and then stopped. He highly doubted that Katie would even want to see him. He took a deep breath, thought a silent prayer to the God of Protection Against a Woman's Wrath (if it even existed, and if it didn't it should), and strode toward the curtain surrounding Katie's bed. He pushed the curtain aside slowly and took in the sight of Katie and Cedric, laughing.  
He cleared his throat and Katie looked at him, her expression going from happiness to one of loathing. Oliver swallowed the large lump in his throat and stepped inside the curtain. Cedric shot him a glance of sympathy as he attempted to speak.  
"Katie, I-"  
"Go away," she said harshly, "No one asked you to bring me here. Why couldn't you have left me to die? That's what I wanted. I locked the door for a reason."  
"Because I didn't want you to die, Kate. That's why. And no, I'm not leaving. My feet brought me here and I'm not leaving until you let me talk to you. I've got a lot to say," Oliver said in a rush, sitting in the vacant chair by Katie's bedside.  
Katie crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him angrily. "Fine, what?"  
Oliver took a deep breath before speaking. "I know a lot of this is my fault. I yelled at you and made you angry at me and," he paused, sighing, "I am so sorry, Kate. I put a distance between us. And all because I was being selfish and didn't want to share you," he said running a hand through his hair, "I didn't want to lose you to Cedric."  
Cedric's brow furrowed from across the bed. "Lose her?"  
Oliver ignored him and looked to Katie, who was looking at him oddly. "I missed you after that fight and I didn't know how to make it better. And then you stopped talking to all of us, and it scared me. I just didn't know what to do," he said his voice cracking, "I just had to find you and tell you that. I was going to do it today anyway, but under different circumstances."  
  
** - Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart. So tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, And oh, lets go back to the start. Running in circles, Coming up tails, Heads on a science apart. - Coldplay - "The Scientist" **  
  
*  
  
"Oliver, I wanted to die. And it had nothing to do with you," Katie said, letting the lie flow seamlessly, but Oliver wasn't buying it.  
He shook his head. "I know it did. I didn't appreciate you, Kate. You told me so. And when you don't appreciate people, you lose them. My mom told me that over the Christmas Holiday. And I thought about how different things would be is I lost you and I didn't like what I saw. You're one of my best friends, and I don't tell you that enough."  
Katie began to have flashes of some fun times she had had with Oliver. And it made her heart hurt, because he had no idea how much she had fallen in love with him. And now he was with Paris. She frowned at that thought and looked at Oliver with a hurt expression in her eyes.  
"I want to forgive you. But I just can't right now, ok?" she said, tears welling in her eyes.  
She felt hurt and betrayed. How could he say all these things and lead her on. He had not a clue how she felt about him and it would only hurt her more in the long run. Oliver looked up at her, his own face showing his hurt. But he covered it up with a sad smile.  
"I can wait. I'll wait as long as it takes. I'm going to go and tell the others that your awake. I'll try and get them to visit you in small groups, ok?"  
Katie gave him her own sad smile. "Yeah, thanks Ol."  
He nodded and with a small nod to Cedric, he left.  
  
*  
  
** - Nobody said it was easy, Oh, its such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be so hard. I'm going back to the start. - Coldplay - "The Scientist" **  
  
As he left the Hospital Wing, he sighed deeply. He knew everything wasn't going to change overnight, but he had hoped she would have at least given him a chance. But he would wait. 'Of course I'll wait,' he thought as he approached Gryffindor Tower, 'I can't not have her in my life.'  
  
** - But on and on, From the moment I wake, To the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side, Don't you try and stop me. I'll be waiting in line, Just to see if you can. - - Oh, I'll always be waiting for you. - Coldplay - "Shiver" **  
  
He entered the common room and everyone sitting there, looked at him expectantly. He nodded and smiles filled the room.  
"She's awake, but I promised that you guys wouldn't bombard her room. I think three at a time is alright though," he said smiling sadly, and walking toward the dormitories, intent on thinking about how to get Katie to accept him again.  
They had been so close at the beginning of the year and then drifted from there. He opened the door to his dorm and then stopped. He looked over to the door across from his. He went over to it and knocked lightly before entering.  
"Hey, Perce," he said softly, gaining the boy's attention, "She's awake if you want to go see her."  
Percy's eyes brightened and he sighed in relief. "Alright, thanks for telling me."  
Oliver nodded and left the room to retreat into his own.  
  
*  
  
Katie looked at Cedric after Oliver had left the Wing, with a look of half amusement and half apprehension on her face.  
"What did it sound like he was saying to you?" she asked, almost laughing.  
Cedric smiled. "I think he's getting it. Maybe once you forgive him and spend some time with him again, he'll figure it out. It seems like he needs you as much as you need him."  
Katie crossed her arms across his chest and frowned. "I don't need him. Besides, he has Paris. He can go need her. Why does he care if I'm around?"  
Cedric looked at her seriously. "I'll tell you something I've figured out. Having a girlfriend is not the end-all be-all of human existence for a guy. Especially a guy like Oliver. A girlfriend can only serve so many functions. He has to impress her, and say all the right things. But with you, he can be himself. He doesn't have to put on a show for you, because you know him. I think I'm right in saying that you know him better than any of his friends," Cedric said, smiling at the realization on Katie's face, "And so, you have the girl hyphen friend."  
Katie laughed and looked at Cedric as if he were mad. "A girl hyphen friend? That's hysterical."  
"What? Its harder for a guy to say 'This is my girlfriend' and mean it in a platonic way. With the hyphen stated, you know that she is a girl who's a friend and that they're not in a relationship."  
"I understand that, but its still funny, Cedric," she said, trying to ease over the hurt look on his face at her misunderstanding.  
His face brightened a little and Katie had to hug him. Cedric was the only person who could make her smile anymore and she was starting to wonder if what she had done was right. When she pulled away, she smiled at him.  
"When ever I feel bad, I'm just going to think of that," she said and watched as he laughed, "So, am I a girl hyphen friend of yours?"  
Cedric grinned. "I'm proud to say that you are."  
Katie was about to say something when the curtain was pulled back to reveal Percy Weasley. He looked pale and weak to Katie and that worried her. She looked over at Cedric and he nodded in understanding. He gave her one last hug and left the Hospital Wing. Katie sat up a little better and patted the space beside her. Percy walked over tentatively.  
"Are you alright, Perce?"  
Percy sat himself on the edge of the bed and shook his head. He took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Why? What did I do wrong that made you do this? I tried to help you, Kate. We had talks. Didn't that mean anything?" Percy said, his voice cracking.  
"Percy, I didn't do this to hurt anyone's feelings-"  
"Well you did!" Percy said standing, "You hurt me. When I saw you, lying there, blood everywhere, my heart broke. I thought I was going to die."  
Katie started crying out of frustration. "This has nothing to do with you, Percy. Nobody understands me anymore. I expected you, of all people, to understand why I did this!" she said in a defensive tone.  
"I do know, Katie! I do. But I expected you to come to me and I could help you. We could work through it. Think rationally, Katie. What good did it do?" Percy said angrily, still standing.  
"Don't you do this to me. I am not going to explain my actions to you! You know exactly what it feels like to be lost. To not know where you belong. To only have that one person who really gets you! Why make me say it when you bloody know!" Katie said pointing her finger at him, before dissolving into tears, "Don't make me lose you, Perce."  
Percy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "I am always going to be here for you. No matter what. We're both hurt, you know that as well as I do. Don't leave me, Kate," he said, kissing the top of her head lightly.  
Katie nodded against his shoulder and sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry I hurt you Percy, but the pain was too much for me. I couldn't-"  
"Shhhh, I know," Percy said, rocking them both slightly and Katie could tell by his uneven breathing that he was trying not to cry.  
"Just cry, Perce," Katie said, pulling out of the comfortable hug, to look into Percy's hazel eyes, "I don't want you bottling up your feelings."  
Percy shook his head slightly and a tear fell onto his cheek. Katie wiped it away and tried to catch Percy's eye again.  
"It's alright, Perce," she said softly.  
He looked up and into her eyes. "I tried, Kate. I tried so hard to make sure this would never happen to you. I protected you as best I could. And I failed," he said taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Katie grabbed him into a hug and held him as he began to cry. "You didn't fail me Perce, I failed me. I wasn't strong enough to handle everything. It's not your fault. You can't protect me from the world. No one can."  
She felt Percy place his arms around her, and she started to cry a little again. Katie looked down at him.  
"I didn't think anyone would notice if I was gone," Katie muttered, more to herself than anything, as she stroked Percy's hair.  
Once he had gotten his emotions out of his system, he pulled away from Katie and looked up at her.  
"Promise me, that you will never do this again," he said, placing his glasses back on, "And you come to me if anything is ever wrong with you."  
"I promise," she said, smiling slightly, "Love you."  
Percy smiled. "Love you too, Kate"  
Katie smiled at the memory that entered her mind. She and Percy never used 'I love you'. It was too odd. So they agreed on 'Love you'. It means just as much, but it was a lot more casual, and that suited their friendship fine. 'Besides,' Katie thought, 'Penelope would kill me if she caught me saying 'I love you' to her boyfriend.'  
  
** - Won't you let me catch your fall? Won't you let me lend a hand? Those lonely eyes have seen it all - - You wouldn't know that I was there, Cause I have been there all the time - - Cause you've got so much to give, But you throw it all away. And all you've got to show for who you are is pain. - - I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend - - And when your whole damn world is crashing down - - I wanna be there when the nights are long And when you're feeling like you don't belong - - Gonna be your friend, Gonna be there till the end - Blessed Union of Souls - "I Wanna Be There" ** 


	17. 17

****  
  
The next day, Katie woke up rather early and spent the morning watching Madam Pomfrey bustle around her, tending to clumsy students. But her peace didn't last long. Fred, being dragged by George and Angelina, followed by Alicia, entered the Wing. Fred was reluctant to even look Katie in the eye, until she made him. Trying to get him to understand was another thing. He was, undeniably, in denial over the events, and rather angry to boot. Angelina just kept a hand on his arm, trying to keep him calm.  
  
That had made Katie smile. Her friends looked rather cute together. Fred finally broke down and hugged Katie, murmuring something about being sorry. Katie kept her anger in check. She was still rather hurt that people had gone to lengths to save her life. She really hadn't ever given it any thought. She had figured that Percy and Cedric might be hurt, but no one else. She figured they would just move on. She was staying strong on that principle.  
  
Alicia had stayed on the outside of the group, not saying much and looking pretty much wrecked. Katie guessed she was feeling guilty about them not ever making up, and the fact that Katie had almost…. Yeah, that was probably it.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shooed them away and informed Katie that the Headmaster wanted to see her. She handed Katie a clean uniform and clean robes, since the sweater and robe she had been wearing the other day were obviously ruined. She slipped them on quickly and allowed Madam Pomfrey to change her bandages. She then made her way out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
It felt weird, walking around the halls, acting normally. When in reality, she felt anything but normal. She was scared. People were looking at her as she passed them and whispering. As she made her way toward the corridor that held Dumbledore's office, she encountered someone she didn't want to see.  
  
"We just keep running into each other," Katie said, crossing her arms across chest, thoroughly enjoying the shock on the persons face.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at her startled and then covered it quickly with his trademark smirk. "So, it is true," he said, his eyes flashing to her clearly visible bandage, "You know, I can relate."  
  
Katie snorted, trying not to laugh. "Oh sure, you. Little rich boy. I'm so sure you can relate," she said walking past him.  
  
"Never can tell," Draco said softly, so softly that Katie almost didn't hear him.  
  
She shook her head and walked on toward Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was standing next to the gargoyle. Katie suddenly remembered that she didn't know the password.  
  
'That would have looked real good, Bell,' she thought, walking over to McGonagall.  
  
"Are you feeling better today, Miss. Bell?" she said in a rather clipped tone.  
  
Katie flinched slightly, remembering how rude she was to her Head of House. "Yes, Professor, I do," she said smiling apologetically.  
  
The older woman smiled back before turning to the gargoyle. "Shooting Star," she said and the gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
"Good luck, Miss. Bell," McGonagall said, before walking away.  
  
Katie stepped onto the moving staircase, silently wondering why McGonagall had wished her luck. When she reached the top landing, she was still confused about why she was here. She sincerely hoped that there weren't wizards waiting inside the office with straightjackets, just waiting to whisk her off to St. Mungo's. She took a deep breath, praying to whatever gods would help her now, and knocked on the door. A voice inside permitted her entrance and Katie opened the door slowly. When she could glimpse the room, she groaned inwardly. Standing there was Lupin and Snape, and Dumbledore was perched behind his desk.  
  
"Come in, Miss. Bell, come in. Feeling any better today?" he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Katie wanted to bark an insult at him, but Lupin's presence seemed to be prohibiting her from doing so. She instead, walked toward the chair seated in front of Dumbledore's and sat in it.  
  
"Peachy," she said, rolling her eyes, "I'm sorry Professor, but what do you want with me now?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at her. "I would like you to speak with your Professors here," he said, motioning to Snape and Lupin.  
  
Katie looked to each Professor and then back to Dumbledore. "How'd you get them both to agree to this?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I have my ways, Miss. Bell. Now, I have some business to attend to with Professor McGonagall, so I will leave you three to talk."  
  
Katie stood at that and looked at the old man with indignation written clearly on her face. "What if I don't think that that is a good idea?"  
  
"Believe me, Miss. Bell, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. But the quicker you talk with Lupin, the quicker we can all go back to our lives," Snape offered, obviously trying to throw some water on Katie's flaring temper.  
  
Katie pouted and sat in the chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine."  
  
Dumbledore patted her head as he left. "Thank you, Miss. Bell. And feel free to take your anger on the picture over there. It will save me the trouble of having to pay for someone to do the same," he said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Katie heard Lupin laugh softly. She turned and glared at him, and his face turned serious.  
  
"Alright, Katie. I want to know why you did what you did? I mean, you're an excellent student. I think Professor Snape will concur with me on that. You're an excellent Quidditch Player. And most importantly, you have some loyal friends," Lupin said perching himself on Dumbledore's desk, so he could watch Katie properly.  
  
"See, that last part is where you're wrong. My friends only seem to be loyal when I try and off myself. Unless I'm in a hospital bed, they don't get it. They don't get how alienated I feel," Katie said glaring up at him, her jaw set.  
  
"Well," Lupin said taking on the role of a psychiatrist, "How alienated do you feel?"  
  
"Have you ever been in a crowded room and have no one realize that you even came or went? Or, when we win a game and all Oliver does is gush over how well Harry played and the rest of us are supposed to feel the same way? I mean, we were on that pitch, playing just as hard, if not harder, than Harry," Katie said, her mind jumping from one thing to another at an alarming rate, "Or, your friends girlfriend pitying you because you like her boyfriend? Or even, being given up on by your own parents," she finished, wiping at her eyes as the tears came.  
  
Lupin smiled sympathetically, but was happy that he'd found the root of all of this. Her parents. He noticed Severus walk across the room to them and hand Katie a conjured box of tissues.  
  
"Thank you," Katie said taking them from him.  
  
He nodded curtly and moved back to his post. Katie looked up and noticed Lupin suppressing a laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
Lupin held up his hands in defense, and Snape raised his voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't laugh at her. She's baring her feelings right now and you have the nerve-"  
  
"Severus, shush. I was laughing at you," Lupin said smiling mischievously, "Katie, you don't know how odd it is to see him actually care about someone. And I've known him a while now."  
  
Katie smiled. "I'm his prodigy. He has to like me."  
  
Snape scoffed from across the room. "Honestly."  
  
Katie stifled a laugh and looked up at Lupin. "So, are you going to go into this whole deal about how I'm just upset about my parents, because that's not it at all."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Well, I am, but that's not the reason. I did it because no one appreciates me. I'm just taken for granted with everything. Everyone expects me to be everything to everyone, and I can't be. It sounds dumb, but it's the truth."  
  
"It doesn't sound dumb at all. Now, about your friends though. I can understand why you're mad at them. They aren't there for you like you need them to be until its too late. I get that. But do you think there's any possibility that you could forgive them? Give them another chance?" Lupin said soothingly.  
  
Katie looked up at him, unblinkingly and answered, "I don't know," before dissolving into tears. Lupin hopped off the desk and kneeled before her chair, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I know how you feel, Katie. I do. It's hard, I know. But your friends are your friends, and they're always going to be there. Its just a shame that something like this has to happen to open up their eyes," he said pulling back and lifting her chin so she'd look at him, "I don't know what I would have done without my friends. I wouldn't have made it through school if I hadn't had them. They helped me through my darkest days. You just have to let them know what you need from them. If you need to talk, ask them if they have time to. If you need a hug, ask for one. If they really want to keep you, Katie, they'll do whatever you ask. And I have a feeling they want to keep you," he said smiling.  
  
Katie blinked and looked down as tears streamed down her face, and Lupin pulled her into another hug. Katie rested her head on his shoulder and cried. That feeling washed over her again of Lupin's parental capabilities and Katie had to admit to herself, that she felt as if she were hugging the dad she never truly had. When he pulled away, Katie had to force herself to let go.  
  
"Can you please try and talk to them?" he said and Katie didn't have to ask who.  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Can't ask for more than that," Lupin said smiling one more at her.  
  
Katie looked over at Snape. "So, any advice from you, Professor Snape?"  
  
Snape's expression turned from one of boredom to one of sincerity. "Don't ever try this little stunt again. I'm not making anymore life saving potions for you. Besides, you have a career in Potions if you chose it. Why give that up?" he said, a small smile gracing his face.  
  
Katie stood and walked across the room toward Snape. She stopped right in front of him and had to look up to look at his face, cursing herself again for being short.  
  
"Can I give you a hug? I promise I won't tell anyone," Katie said, very seriously.  
  
Snape seemed to be studying her for a moment, before rolling his eyes and leaning down slightly to hug her. Katie hugged him tight, knowing damn well this would never happen again, and no one would believe her anyway. Snape pulled away and straightened himself upright again, looking down at Katie.  
  
"Got that out of your system?" he said, in his characteristic manner.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Katie said, walking over to Lupin, who looked stunned.  
  
"Thanks Professor Lupin. I really appreciate all you said," she said, snapping his out of his daze.  
  
"You just- Wow. In all my years-"  
  
"Oh, come of it, Lupin," Snape said irritably.  
  
Katie had to suppress a giggle, so as not to further Snape's anger. She contented herself to look at Lupin again. She stood on tip-toe and hugged him again.  
  
"You would have made a good dad, Professor," she said, as he tightened his grip on her.  
  
When she looked at him again, his face was unreadable. It was a mixture of flattery and questioning.  
  
"Thank you, Katie. And, uh, if you ever need to talk, you know where my office is. My door is always open," he said smiling.  
  
"Ok, I'll remember that. I'm going to go and see if I can find anyone," Katie said walking toward the door of Dumbledore's office.  
  
She exited the office, feeling better than she had ever had. She walked toward the entrance hall without encountering anyone and quickly reached into the pocket of her robes for her watch.  
  
"They're probably down at the Quidditch pitch," she mused, walking out onto the school grounds.  
  
As she walked, she worked out what she was going to say when she got over to them. She got halfway there and realized by sight, that they were practicing. Without her. Anger coursed through her and she marched towards the pitch. A moment later, that anger made her switch directions and head back toward the castle.  
  
"If they don't need me to practice than that's just fine," she muttered, walking over to her rock.  
  
She climbed up onto it and looked out over the lake. It took a moment for her to realize that she was not alone. She looked to her left and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the ground, picking up rocks and throwing them out into the lake angrily. She watched as he wiped at his eyes angrily and sniffed.  
  
'Oh, this is priceless! Malfoy's don't cry me ass,' she thought comically in her head.  
  
She turned back to look out over the lake again and decided to let him know she was there.  
  
"This is Gryffindor Land you know, Malfoy," she said, watching him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Draco looked up startled and Katie could distinctly see the tear streaks on his face. She felt her heart ache a little at the sight.  
  
"God, you almost gave me a heart attack, Bell," Draco said, hand clutched over the area where his heart was located.  
  
"You alright?" Katie asked, thoroughly hoping that he would drop the act.  
  
'I mean, I can see that he's been crying,' she thought to herself as she watched Draco carefully.  
  
Draco seemed to be having an internal battle. Trust a Gryffindor, or run away. Fight-or-flight. He stood and dusted off his pants lightly.  
  
"Room on that rock for me, Bell?"  
  
"Well, it is my rock. And I have a say of who can be here and who can't. I guess I can make an exception for a Malfoy," Katie said, a sarcastic edge to her last statement.  
  
Draco climbed up on the rock agilely and sat next to her. "Thanks. You know, I meant what I said. I can relate," he said reaching out and patting one of her bandaged arms.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. She honestly could not think of one reason why this boy could have any reason to want to off himself. "Why? Why can you relate?"  
  
Draco wrenched up his sleeves and stuck out his arms, the underside facing the sky. "I cut too."  
  
Katie looked at the angry red lines on his pale skin. It looked ten times worse on him than on her. She swallowed and went with the first thing that came to her mind. "Why do you do it?"  
  
Draco scoffed, and looked at her. "My father has been beating me since I was little. Cutting seems to take my mind off of the other things," he said, loosening his tie and pulling down the collar of his dress shirt to reveal bruises.  
  
One large one, which Katie wondered what could have caused that, but than Draco turned his head. He had four matching ones on the other side. Together, they made a handprint and Katie shuddered.  
  
"That was Christmas. I said the wrong thing, he picked me up by my neck and cut off my air supply. I didn't struggle, because, well, he probably would have throttled me completely. But, they're starting to itch, which means they're healing. Won't be long until they just disappear," he said as if he were used to it.  
  
But then, Katie supposed he was. He didn't have to ask why she had done it. The whole of Slytherin knew of her parent predicament.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you," Draco continued, "Between those parents of yours and the company you keep, I understand completely."  
  
They sat in silence for many minutes before Katie decided to speak.  
  
"Don't you ever just want to fight back?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked at her seriously. "Of course I do. But if I did, I can tell you right now that I wouldn't be here right now. He'd have already killed me."  
  
"What about your mum?"  
  
"What about her," Draco said, anger bubbling beneath the surface.  
  
"Doesn't she stand up for you? I mean, you're her child," Katie said indignantly.  
  
"Please Bell, are you so naïve? He hits her too," Draco said, and Katie heard his voice crack.  
  
Katie assessed that his mother was a tender subject for him. Katie looked out over the lake, not pressing any further on the issue. This was a very broken child sitting beside her. She didn't even glance at him until she heard it. Draco Malfoy was breaking down right beside her. She looked over and saw him, head in hands sobbing. Her brain was working on auto-pilot at that point, and she placed her right arm around his shoulders and pulled him slightly closer to her. He closed the gap willingly and rested his head against her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, its alright," she said, feeling him shake his head 'No' against her, "Yeah it is. Listen, he can't hurt you forever. When you graduate, you can move far away, and he won't be able to find you. He won't be able to hurt you. Everything's going to be alright," she said, as he threw his right arm around her neck and proceeded to hug her.  
  
The oddness of this sight was clearly for the record books. But it somehow felt like the right thing for her to be doing. Her problems seemed so miniscule compared to Draco's. And she knew that no one in his House would be willing to listen to him or hold him when he needs to cry. So Katie, deciding to be motherly to a Malfoy, rocked Draco lightly, trying to calm him. She stroked his hair and tried to comfort him.  
  
"I can't imagine what it must be like for you, but I can promise you that things will get better. They just have too," she said, more to herself than anyone.  
  
Draco's breathing was slowly returning back to normal. In doing such, he was hiccoughing quite a bit. Katie rubbed his back gently and was amazed at the irony. She had gone from being comforted to being the comforter. She was just happy that Draco hadn't pushed her off the rock yet.  
  
Draco finally looked up at her, eyes bloodshot and his cheeks red-tinged. Katie brushed a stray piece of hair back off of his forehead and smiled at him.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Bell."  
  
"Don't mention it. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Draco nodded and stood. Katie followed his lead and they climbed off the rock. Once on solid ground, Katie cursed again at how short she was. She was eye to eye with Draco. Before she knew it, Draco was hugging her. Tightly. When she hugged him tightly back, he muttered something.  
  
"What?" Katie said softly.  
  
"Thanks for not making fun of me," he said, burying his head in her shoulder as they hugged, "Most people would have taken advantage of that."  
  
Katie pulled out of the hug and smiled at him. "Not me."  
  
Draco smiled and Katie realized how foreign that expression looked on his face..  
  
"Well, thanks anyway. I appreciate it. Just, ya know, don't go around telling everybody about this."  
  
"Not like they'd believe me anyway," Katie said jokingly.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Well, see ya around," he said turning to walk up towards the castle.  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
Katie watched him to make sure he got up to the castle and then sat on her rock, waiting for her teammates to decide to return up to the castle. 


	18. 18

A/N : This chapter is continuing where the last left off. Um, this is basically going to be Katie explaining what she needs from her friends to her friends. And also explaining how long she'd been doing this. So, here's Katie's back story, and a little about who she really is.  
  
****  
  
Katie wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting on her rock, but between the cold and the waiting, she had become tired. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, trying to fight off sleep. She didn't remember anything until a hand shook her shoulder lightly. She looked up and saw Oliver sitting beside her.  
  
"How long have you been out here, Kate?"  
  
Katie shrugged. "I was waiting for you guys to finish practicing. I really need to talk to you guys," she said, yawning.  
  
Oliver smiled at her. "Yeah, we do need to talk. Come on," he said offering her a hand as he stood.  
  
She took it and he helped her up. She had to look away from him and content herself with jumping down from her rock instead. The sight of him in his Quidditch gear always got to her for some reason. Oliver followed suit and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The first person Katie encountered was Lee. They looked at each other for many moments. She had been hurt that Lee has never come to see her in the Hospital Wing, but she was sure he had his reasons. Lee bridged the gap between them and silently hugged her. Katie felt her anger ebb away and she hugged Lee tightly in return. When she pulled away, she saw Ron, looking at her curiously. All of the Weasley's were like family to her and she knew Ron had not been able to make himself visit her. By Fred and Percy's reactions, she could only imagine what Ron was thinking. She walked over to him smiling and he held out his hands to hug her.  
  
"You had us all so worried, Kate. Are you going to be ok?" he asked as they hugged.  
  
"I think so, Ron. Where's Percy?" she asked pulling away.  
  
"Up in his room. Why?"  
  
"Because I need to talk to everyone, and he needs to hear some of it," Katie said, walking off toward the dorms.  
  
She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would allow. She stood in front of Percy's door for a long moment, and then knocked. She heard his voice mutter, "Come in," and she opened the door. Once inside, she closed the door and walked over to wear Percy was sitting at his desk. She laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up startled.  
  
"Kate," he said standing and pulling her into a tight embrace, "It's good to see you back."  
  
Katie smiled and laid her head against Percy's chest, reveling in the hug. Katie knew it was a little known fact that Percy gave great hugs. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she tightened her grip on him.  
  
"We need to talk. Well, I need to talk, to everyone," she said softly.  
  
Percy let her go and looked down at her, rubbing her arms affectionately. "Are you ready to do that?"  
  
"I have to. Nothing will be better until I do. I talked to Professor Lupin today. He gave me some good advice."  
  
Percy smiled at her. "Ok, let's go."  
  
They walked down to the common room and Katie sat on the couch.  
  
"I need to talk to everyone. You have to understand everything," Katie said, motioning to everyone inhabiting the common room.  
  
Paris chose that moment to walk in, just as Oliver took the seat beside Katie.  
  
"Oh, you're back," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I, uh, I think you should hear what I have to say too, Paris," Katie said to her in a serious tone.  
  
Once everyone had a seat somewhere around Katie (Percy had taken the seat on the other side of her), Katie went into her story.  
  
"Now, some of you know about what happened with my parents and some of you don't. So, here's the truth. My parents decided that two weeks before term, that they should tell me the truth regarding my existence. They had never wanted me and felt that I was holding them back from living the life they thought they deserved. So, I packed my things and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. That's when I met Harry, The Weasley's and Hermione. I was starting to feel better about everything, what with hanging out with Fred, George, and Lee that day Florean's. Well, except for when I snapped at Fred," she said, smiling apologetically at Fred, who grinned back at her, "That was until, my parents sent me a letter. It basically said that they were leaving and wouldn't be there at our house if I decided to return. And that hurt. I was being abandoned. I was on my way to find Mrs. Weasley, and I found Percy instead. So he already knew about this. That was the day that Alicia saw us together in the book store. Which I still think that was right stupid of you Alicia," Katie said, staring at Alicia hard, "but if I'm going to start over, I need to forgive you and move on."  
  
Alicia sighed happily and smiled at Katie. "I never meant- I mean, I'm sorry, I really am," she said.  
  
"Water under the bridge," she said waving off the apology, "Anyway, then, a few weeks into term, my parents wrote to Dumbledore. That letter said that they were giving up parental rights over me. So now, I'm an orphan of sorts. That was when I became a zombie. I couldn't eat or sleep, I was just there. But I'm sure you're wondering how long I've been doing this," she said, touching her bandages, "Well, I can't even remember. I think I started second year. That was when I stopped going home for holidays because all my parents did was fight. It may sound sick, but cutting somehow made everything alright. It was like, a release of all my stress and agony. Nothing mattered for that one moment. And I still feel that way. Although, I'm going to have to stop this," she said, pulling off her bandages so that they could see, "I can remember every cut. Why I did it, when I did it. Its like a sick version of a diary," Katie said, feeling tears fall from her eyes, "I don't like doing it and I hate myself afterwards. Because afterwards, it hurts. While I'm doing it, I feel no pain. But my conscience steps in and brings the pain with it. So then I sit there and cry over how stupid I had just been and how miniscule the problem had been and I beat myself up over it. It's a vicious cycle, and you have to understand that. My mind gets into this depressed state, and what I do in that state, I can't control. Its as if I'm on auto-pilot. And stress builds up faster when I'm depressed. Someone could look at me the wrong way and I feel like killing myself," she said wiping at her tears, "Its hard to explain. I mean, its not like I do this because I like pain, like I'm a masochist or something. And I sure as hell don't do it for attention," Katie said, stopping when she heard Paris laugh.  
  
Oliver glared at her. "Why are you laughing at her?"  
  
"You're not doing it for attention? Please Katie, spare us. Anyone that tries to off themselves, does it for attention. It's a cry for help."  
  
"A cry for help and attention getting are two different things, Paris. Don't be so close-minded, or leave," Oliver said, placing a protective arm around Katie.  
  
"Fine, take her side. You always do," Paris said, standing and leaving the room.  
  
Oliver gave her shoulder a squeeze of encouragement. "Now the negativity is gone. Continue, Kate," he said soothingly to her.  
  
Katie took a deep breath and continued. "Well, what Oliver said is right. They are two different things. I really didn't feel like anyone would notice if I was gone. That you guys would just go on with life. But your proved me wrong. And, I had a talk with Professor Lupin and what I should do. I know you probably think I was being selfish. Percy, you pretty much told me so. But you had a point, and until today, I thought I had the worst life. But then I talked with someone who has it a lot worse than me. Although that person will remain anonymous because I promised," she said smiling to herself, "Lupin told me that I have to be more direct with you guys. That if I need to talk I have to ask one of you to listen to me. And if I feel bad, I should tell you guys instead of beating myself up about it."  
  
Angelina looked at her sympathetically. "You're always my shoulder, so I guess its time I reciprocate."  
  
Katie smiled at her. "Thanks, Ang."  
  
Oliver pulled her closer to him and smiled down at her. "You just let us know. We're all here for you, ok?"  
  
Katie nodded happily and hugged Oliver. Soon, everyone had piled onto the couch and was enveloping Katie in a group hug. Katie could honestly say that this had been the happiest day of her life.  
  
A/N : Yeah, just a short chapter. Sorry. But, now that that's over, we can have a Lee chat and a Ol and Katie hook-up! YAY! 


	19. 19

A/N : Ok, this is the re-written version. It was brought to my attention that I skipped over the Ravenclaw game itself. I knew I had, but had forgotten about the Dementor imposter incident. So, I had to add that in! hee hee.  
  
****  
  
Classes resumed the next day and Katie found it hard to walk down the halls without people gawking at her. But by the next week, everyone had forgotten all about her and moved on to new gossip, which revolved around Harry's Firebolt.  
  
She sat in the common room one day at the end of January working out a work schedule for Cedric's tutoring, when Lee plopped down next to her.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, looking up from her parchment.  
  
Lee just looked at her silently, for a few moments. He finally took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"I don't want to beat a dead horse, love, but why didn't you come and talk to me?" he asked in a rush.  
  
"It never crossed my mind," Katie said honestly, "No offense. It just didn't. I felt more comfortable going to Percy."  
  
Lee nodded resolutely and looked down at her parchment. "What's this?"  
  
"Oh, Cedric's tutoring schedule. It's weird. He doesn't understand the way Flitwick explains it, but he gets it when I explain it."  
  
"Maybe he fancies you," Lee said nudging her.  
  
Katie looked at him and laughed. "Yeah right. Cedric? Like me? No, sorry Lee, but your fancying-meter is broken."  
  
Lee shrugged and scooted closer to her, laying his head on her shoulder. "I think Paris and Oliver are over."  
  
"Yeah, why?" Katie said, going back to her schedule.  
  
"I think she's realizing what Oliver hasn't yet," he said, almost begging her to take the bait.  
  
"And what is that?" she said, marking down a date from Cedric's schedule where they both had a free hour.  
  
"That he fancies you, he just doesn't realize it yet."  
  
Katie sat down her quill and looked at Lee. "How can you like someone and not know it?"  
  
"Simple. Oliver shows you all sorts of affection, whether he's protecting you from Flint, or making sure you're eating meals. But it hasn't registered in his brain that that's how a boyfriend and girlfriend interact. Not how two platonic friends interact. But Paris has. That's why she's being rude to you. She scared he's going to get it one of these days and leave her for you," Lee said as if it were obvious.  
  
"But you do the same thing, Lee," Katie said picking up her quill again.  
  
"Yeah, but you aren't affected by me or even Fred and George for that matter, like you are with Oliver. When Oliver shows you respect and worries about you, you respond in kind. With us, well, you just smack us or laugh at us," Lee said smiling at her.  
  
"Ok, point taken. But honestly Lee, he's never going to get it, and I can live with that." Katie said diving back into her scheduling.  
  
"You never can tell, love. You never can tell."  
  
****  
  
The Ravenclaw game was like any other Quidditch game they had played that year. Meaning, it had a scary event take place. 'Although,' Katie had mused, 'At least Lupin's lessons had worked for Harry.' Just as Harry was about to catch the Snitch, hooded black figures walked onto the field. Katie however didn't feel cold or miserable and knew they weren't Dementors. She watched as Harry took out his wand, yelled a spell, and something silvery galloped toward the hooded figures, bowling them to the ground. Harry caught the Snitch and the team landed. Katie's fears were confirmed. The figures were worse than Dementors. They were Slytherins. Katie reached the pile before Fred could stop her and gave Marcus Flint a swift kick in the ribs.  
  
"You fucking asshole!" she yelled, as Fred held her arms behind her back, "You'll get it for that little stunt. That was sabotage!"  
  
She watched Marcus recoil slightly, afraid of another blow, and scanned the other suspects. She noticed Draco Malfoy's henchmen, and as Fred dragged her away and Professor McGonagall swooped down on the pile of Slytherins, Katie caught Draco's eye and made sure he saw the hurt expression on her face.  
  
She noticed Lupin congratulating Harry and pointing to the Slytherins, an amused expression on his face. He then looked at Katie, with common parental disapproval.  
  
"Don't let your anger get the best of you. Slytherins aren't worth your time or energy, Katie," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder after Fred had let go of her and steered her into facing away from the Slytherins.  
  
The team left the field with the rest of the Gryffindors with the promise of a party to end all parties. Katie watched as Angelina marveled about how Fred and George had nicked all the food for the party. Katie had to laugh to herself. She had caught the twins in their second year looking at a map. Which they ended up having to tell her was called The Marauder's Map. It had secret passageways out of the school and into Hogsmeade. But the coolest thing of all was little dots representing some of their teachers, so you always knew where they were while sneaking around.  
  
The party finally ended when Professor McGonagall told them all off at about two in the morning. Percy of course, acting in Head Boy mode, barked orders at them, and made them leave the common room. No one had any idea what would happen within the next hour.  
  
****  
  
After the Ravenclaw game, Katie stayed in her room a lot. There had been another Sirius Black incident. He had broken into Gryffindor Tower and attacked Ron, most likely looking for Harry. It scared the wits out of her, and she preferred to stay in her room.  
  
One Saturday in particular, she was going to go out to the pitch and just fly, but she decided to stay in and finish her Advanced Potions essay. Halfway through, yelling erupted from the common room. Katie opened her door and walked down a few to where the third years dorms were and spied over the ledge into the common room. Oliver was standing, looking at Paris furiously. Paris was holding her own ground.  
  
*  
  
"How dare you say that!" Oliver said heatedly, "Katie is my friend and I can treat her as such without you getting jealous."  
  
"You just don't get it," Paris said, throwing up her hands in frustration, "And I can't take it anymore, ok?"  
  
"Paris, what do you want from me! I'm not going to abandon my friend for you. I'm just not good enough for you am I?" Oliver said angrily.  
  
**  
  
- I'm never gonna be good enough for you.  
  
Can't pretend that I'm alright,  
  
And you can't change me.  
  
Cause we lost it all,  
  
Nothing lasts forever,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect.  
  
Now it's just too late,  
  
And we can't go back,  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect. -  
  
Simple Plan - "Perfect"  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Katie watched as Paris yelled that it was over and stormed from the common room. Oliver paced for a few moments and then looked up as if on instinct. Katie ducked down and crawled out of the alcove and as quietly as she could, ran up the stairs. She entered her dorm and shut the door quietly. She ran to her bed and hopped on it, resuming writing her essay and trying to forget what she had just witnessed. Paris and Oliver had broken up over her.  
  
"Shit," she muttered shaking her head.  
  
She was just sitting her quill on her parchment, when a knock sounded at the door. Confused, she didn't say anything, hoping whoever it was would go away. When the knock sounded again, she sighed.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened, and there stood Oliver Wood, in all his glory.  
  
"Got a minute?" he asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
"This is a girls dorm, Ol. Better make it quick, cause if Percy catches you in here, you better be prepared for a talking to," Katie said jokingly.  
  
Oliver didn't even crack a smile. He just walked over and moved to sit beside her on her bed. He picked up Mikey, so as not to sit on him and then sat down.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he said, looking the bear over.  
  
"Cedric gave it to me for Christmas," she said, taking the bear from him and leaning over to sit it on the bedside table beside her.  
  
"Oh, are you two-" Oliver began awkwardly.  
  
Katie laughed. "No. We're just friends, Ol."  
  
She noticed that Oliver's face seemed to brighten at that news. She ignored it and turned to him. "What did you need to see me for?"  
  
Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back against her pillows with a sigh. "I just broke up with Paris. Well, she broke up with me. Oh, hell I don't know. She said something about you and I defended you and she got pissed and the next thing I know, she's yelling that its over," he said looking up at her.  
  
"Oh my hero. Coming to my defense," Katie said smiling down at him.  
  
Oliver smiled back. "Yep, that's me," he said and then looked up at the maroon hangings above him, "I just don't get what happened. I mean, did she expect me to stop being friends with you? Because if so, that's stupid. Girlfriends come and go, but friendships are special. I'm not going to give up the friendship I have with you for her."  
  
Katie had a million and one thoughts running through her head. First of all, Lee was right. Second, Oliver was completely bonkers. And third through a million and one were variations of that.  
  
**  
  
- So I own not a notion,  
  
I escape and ape content,  
  
I don't own emotion,  
  
I rent. -  
  
Rent - "What You Own" (written by Jonathon Larson)  
  
**  
  
Katie's mind was wandering so much, that she didn't notice that Oliver had sat up and was now staring at her.  
  
"Something wrong, Kate?"  
  
"No, just thinking is all. Are you sure you ok with that? The break-up?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine," Oliver said rather unconvincingly.  
  
"Well, what are you thinking?" she asked him.  
  
"Did you mean it when you said I was a bad Captain?"  
  
Katie looked at him as if he were mad. "Oh, Ol, do you still think about that?"  
  
"Well yeah. You always mean stuff when you're angry."  
  
Katie hugged him. "You have your moments, but I think you're a good Captain."  
  
Oliver placed his arms around her and sighed. "Thanks, Kate. Paris said I was a bad Captain too."  
  
Katie pulled away and looked at him lividly. "Who cares? She wouldn't know her head from her ass anyway. Forget about her," she said, wanting desperately for Oliver to get it.  
  
**  
  
- All of those nights you came to me,  
  
When some silly girl had set you free.  
  
You wondered how you'd make it through,  
  
I wondered what was wrong with you?  
  
Cause how could you give your love to someone else,  
  
And share your dreams with me.  
  
Sometimes of everything you're looking for,  
  
Is the one thing you can't see. -  
  
Vanessa Williams - "Save the Best for Last"  
  
**  
  
Oliver nodded his head. "You're right. God, what would I do without you, Kate?"  
  
"Have low self-esteem?" Katie offered smiling.  
  
Oliver laughed. "Probably. Thanks for the ego boost."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Oliver stood, and walked from the dorm, shutting the door softly. Katie flopped back on her bed and sighed heavily.  
  
"Goddammit," she muttered.  
  
**  
  
- Behind the melody,  
  
The words don't mean a thing.  
  
Every tune I play,  
  
Will give whatever I've not said away.  
  
Ain't that what you want them to know?  
  
All they, All they get of you is,  
  
All they get of you,  
  
Is what they get out of the show.  
  
The rest is mine I guess,  
  
The Beauty and The Mess,  
  
To hide. -  
  
Nickel Creek - "The Beauty and the Mess"  
  
**  
  
Katie sat up and looked at her essay mournfully.  
  
"I live through my work," she mused, and jumped when her dorm door opened again.  
  
Oliver walked over and stood at the end of her bed. "Come here for a second."  
  
Katie furrowed her brow and walked over to stand in front of him, leaving a considerable amount of space. She looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Kate, do you like me?"  
  
Katie smiled. "I like you well enough," she said teasing him.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes and looked down at her seriously. "Please, Kate? Straight answer."  
  
"Kind of," Katie admitted, "But who in this school doesn't."  
  
Oliver reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down. Katie's mind was reeling. He was going to kiss her! His lips met hers in a soft kiss. Katie's whole world turned on its end. When he pulled back, Katie took a moment before opening her eyes.  
  
"Please say you felt something," Oliver said, moving to grab her hands.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did."  
  
Oliver placed her hands around his neck and leaned down and kissed her again. Katie felt something alright. It was like fireworks, as cliché as it sounds. But Katie had never experienced a kiss in her life and this was definitely a good start. When Oliver deepened the kiss, Katie didn't protest and went with it. When Oliver pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and placed a final chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
Katie looked up and smiled at him. "That was my first kiss you know."  
  
"Are you serious?" Oliver said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hmmmm, well I can do better than that," he said, pressing another soft kiss to her lips.  
  
Needless to say, Katie's essay lay forgotten on the bed.  
  
**** 


	20. 20

****  
  
Katie wasn't completely sure of the time, but the banging on the door was instinctively inappropriate. Katie sat up and rubbed at her eyes until she was sure that she could keep them open long enough to look at her watch. She pulled her wrist close to her face and squinted.  
  
"That can't possibly be right," she muttered sleepily, but then turned to look outside, "Alright, five in the morning it is," she said throwing her legs over the edge of her bed and walked to the door, getting angrier by the second.  
  
She vaguely noticed Angelina sit up in bed also. But knew from experience that Alicia was fast asleep. Nothing short of a bomb going off could wake that girl. Katie threw the door open and looked straight into a Quidditch clad chest. Her eyes scanned upwards and came to lay on Oliver Wood's face.  
  
"What could you possibly want?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Besides seeing you in your pajamas," Oliver said, arching his eyebrow suggestively, "Quidditch practice, hun. Wake Ang and Alicia for me," he said leaning down and kissing her kiss sweetly before walking away.  
  
Katie slammed the door and turned to see Angelina already standing and stretching. "I hate him," she said stalking off to the bathroom.  
  
"So you say," Angelina said laughing and walking over to wake Alicia.  
  
****  
  
"Alright team, as long as Harry catches the Snitch when we're up by fifty points or more, the Cup is ours," Oliver said, the maniac glint back in his eye.  
  
Katie found his passion for Quidditch to be an equal balance of annoyance and attractiveness. Angelina had agreed with her on this. Any person who was anti-Quidditch could fall in love with the sport if Oliver explained it to them.  
  
"Alright, we get it Oliver. Now, can we please go up to breakfast. I'm starving here," Fred said clutching his stomach dramatically.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yes, fine," he said glancing at the brightening sky, "I think we'll be just in time for breakfast."  
  
The team grabbed their brooms and trudged back up to the castle. Once inside the Great Hall, they found it almost deserted. Hunger overwhelming them, they bypassed the idea of taking their broom back up to Gryffindor Tower and just propped them up against the wall behind the table. Oliver sat beside Katie. Next to Katie sat Angelina and Fred. Across from Angelina was Alicia, and next to her was George, followed by Harry. As they began to pile food onto their plates, student began to fill the hall. Katie could still feel the stares aimed at her, but she was used to it by now. But when Paris entered the Hall and sat down across from her, her jaw instinctively clenched.  
  
"So, how's the happy couple?" she said, mocking sweetness.  
  
"Not jealous are we, Paris," Lee said standing behind her, and motioning for her to move, "You're in my seat."  
  
Paris reluctantly moved down and Lee plopped down in front of Katie, grinning. "Up at the crack of dawn were we?"  
  
"Oh, did you hear me bitching or did the twins wake you?" Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Both," Lee said, grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
Katie picked a bit of her toast up and chucked it at Lee expertly, hitting him squarely between the eyes. Fred snorted into his orange juice and Angelina high-fived her. Katie squealed and hid behind Oliver's shoulder as Lee retaliated, throwing his own bit of toast.  
  
"Act you ages!" Percy said, taking a seat across from Oliver, making Paris move further down the table.  
  
"Yes, sir," Lee and Katie said in unison.  
  
"Merlin, did Percy just yell at you, Katie?" George said, eyes widening.  
  
"Hey yeah!" Katie exclaimed, looking at Percy suspiciously, "What's with that, Perce? You let me get away with everything."  
  
Percy shot a no-nonsense glare at her. "Well, everyone has to grow up sometime."  
  
"I still have another year to have fun!" Katie said pouting.  
  
Paris scoffed from beside Percy, and Katie shot a glare at her. "No one asked you, bitch."  
  
Paris looked at her, shocked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, I won't repeat it. There are children present," she said as Ron and Hermione joined the table, sitting beside Harry.  
  
"Go on, Kate," Ron said, leaning forward on the table, "We're mature enough."  
  
Katie turned and smiled at him. "Not if you anything like your brothers," she said motioning to Fred and George.  
  
Fred looked at Katie around Angelina, a look of mock offense on his face. "I resent that, Kathleen."  
  
"I second that," George said, mirroring his twins look.  
  
Katie stifled a laugh and looked up to see Cedric walking towards the Gryffindor Table. She waved slightly and he smiled.  
  
"Hey Kate, do you still have time to tutor me today?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Why?"  
  
"I was just making sure. Could we meet a little earlier? I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. How about we meet at 12:45 instead of at one?"  
  
"That would be good. Thanks, Kate," he said before walking away.  
  
"Anytime," Katie said, her brow furrowing.  
  
"My fancying-meter is flashing red," Lee said in a teasing voice.  
  
Katie chucked another bit of toast at him, laughing. "Sod off. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. He does not think of me like that. Besides, he knows I'm with Ol."  
  
Katie got up and walked over to get her broom. "I need to get back up to the Tower. I still have to finish that report for Advanced Potions and I wanted to stop by Lupin's office before tutoring today," Katie said more to herself than anything.  
  
She started to walk toward the doors of the Great Hall, when she heard Oliver clear his throat. She turned around and he motioned for her to walk over to him. She did and he pulled her down for a sweet kiss. Catcalls and whistled sounded in her ears and Katie pulled away blushing and continued her journey out of the Hall, a bounce to her step.  
  
**  
  
- Young and with no clue,  
  
And I wanna love you.  
  
Give me the key to what it's about.  
  
Everything I've read,  
  
And everything you've said,  
  
Prove you're over my head.  
  
Help me climb out.  
  
I know that you don't need nobody.  
  
Are you sure you're that sure about me? -  
  
Nickel Creek - "Young"  
  
**  
  
She didn't notice someone following her discreetly. Katie had barely placed her foot on the first marble step, when a hand grasped her robes and pulled her off of the stair. She looked at the crest of the person's robes and she didn't have to look up to know who it was.  
  
"So, you and Wood are an item, are you?" Marcus Flint sneered.  
  
"What's it to you?" Katie said, taking a step back and up onto the stair to gain some height on the taller boy.  
  
"Oh, it just makes you so much more desirable, Bell," Marcus said, looking her over perversely, "Not only are you forbidden by being a Gryffindor. But now you're dating Wood, the opposing Captain."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this," Katie said, turning swiftly and making it up the next stair.  
  
Marcus reached out and pulled her back down and flush against him. "Don't tell me you haven't imagined it?" he said softly.  
  
Katie backed up and in a quick motion, had her wand aimed under Marcus' chin. "Say something else, Flint. Give me an excuse to curse you so badly, you'd wish you'd never been born," she said, angling her wand so it was pointing at his crotch.  
  
Marcus let go of her robes and took a step back. He kept his composure and smirked at her. "When you're done with Wood, come and see me."  
  
"In you wet dreams," Katie said, her wand hand never faltering.  
  
"Exactly," Marcus said, reaching out and touching her face.  
  
Katie smacked his hand away and pointed her wand at his head. "Didn't I warn you never to touch me?"  
  
"Miss. Bell. Mr. Flint. What's going on here?" a monotone voice said from the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Katie could see the intruder from the corner of her eye. Snape. Katie pocketed her wand quickly and looked to Snape.  
  
"I was provoked, Professor. I was on my way back to Gryffindor Tower and Flint here was preventing me from doing so."  
  
"Indeed," Snape said crossing slowly toward them, eyeing Flint menacingly, "Back to the Slytherin Table, Mr. Flint."  
  
Marcus gave Katie one last glance over, before walking back into the Great Hall. Katie looked to Snape, anger still flashing in her eyes over the incident. Before she could speak, Snape held up a hand to prevent her from speaking.  
  
"I suggest you walk this school with one of your fellow Gryffindors to avoid this kind of confrontation, Miss. Bell. I don't want to hear about Mr. Flint ending up in the Hospital Wing because of a nasty curse," he said smiling slightly.  
  
Katie grinned back at him. "Sure, I'll remember that, Professor Snape."  
  
Snape nodded curtly and turned on his heel, walking back into the Great Hall as Katie ascended up toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
****  
  
After working for a few hours, Katie's report was complete, and she smiled satisfied with her work. Katie sat it in her drawer of papers beside her bed, and laid back on her bed. She glanced at her watch and noted the time.  
  
"10:30. I've still got some time until I could leave for Lupin's," she muttered to herself.  
  
But idle time always made Katie's mind wander. Today, it seemed, her mind was wandering to what would become of her next year. Oliver and Percy were leaving her. That thought made her nervous. Oliver would be going out into the wizarding world. Surely, he wouldn't want to be tied down to a girl who still had two years left in wizarding school. Especially if he got the placement he wanted with Puddlemere United. All those Quidditch groupies. She closed her eyes and opened them again, sighing. She trusted Oliver, sure. But a guy is still a guy. But still, a little voice told her that if ever cheated he would have to tell her. Oliver was not good at keeping secrets from anyone.   
  
And Percy was another story. He was who she ran too when she needed someone to talk to. This was the first time in all her years at Hogwarts that she had the inevitable fear that Percy was just not going to be there. And that scared her to death.  
  
**  
  
- With you here,  
  
Baby I am strong.  
  
No sign of weakness.  
  
With you gone,  
  
Baby I am hanging by a thread. -  
  
Nickel Creek - "Hanging By A Thread"  
  
**  
  
She hoped she could keep a hold of the strength that she possessed right this moment throughout the next two years, and make it out of Hogwarts alive. She checked her watch again, and noting that it was now 11:15, she thought it best to head over to Lupin's, so she wouldn't have to rush.  
  
She left Gryffindor Tower and traveled down to the third floor, where Lupin's office and quarters were located. She knocked on the closed door and Lupin opened it a moment later. Upon seeing her, he smiled broadly and allowed her entrance.  
  
"How are you, Katie dear?" Lupin said closing the door and walking over to sit on a couch in the room.  
  
"I was doing alright until I had a run in with the troll that is Marcus Flint and then it got worse when I started think a little while ago," Katie said, her brow furrowing.  
  
Lupin conjured a tea tray and motioned for Katie to sit on the chair adjacent him. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Katie explained what happened with the Marcus incident and Snape's suggestion.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Lupin said, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"I just hate having to depend on the boys like that," Katie said sipping at the tea Lupin had given her.  
  
Lupin smiled. "Sometimes we have to do whatever is best."  
  
"True," Katie said, her brow still furrowed.  
  
"What else, Katie? What were thinking about before you came here?"  
  
"Oliver and Percy are leaving at the end of this year. Graduating and all. I'm just worried about how I'm going to get along without them. They've always just been there and now they're going to be gone from the major part of my life," Katie said motioning around her, "I mean, besides the two months or so for summer holiday, I'm here. For another two years. It sucks. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Lupin had a closed expression on his face when he answered. "I do. Its devastating to have people who have always been there be gone," he said, looking into his teacup, "But I think you'll manage fine."  
  
"Professor," Katie said and Lupin looked up at her, "Harry said you knew his mum and dad. Is that why-"  
  
"Yes, that's why I understand," Lupin said forcing a smile.  
  
"I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry-"  
  
"It's ok," Lupin said, holding up a hand to stop her, "You didn't know."  
  
Katie studied him for a moment. Taking in the contrast of his youthful face to the gray flecks in his hair. Katie figured it was from his transformation and the stress toll it took on his body. Her eyes scanned over his shabby wizards robes. They were patched, frayed and well worn in some areas. She felt sorry for him. It had to be horrible, living in a society that shuns his kind and trying to get by. She supposed that's why he took the job at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the most understanding and forgiving man Katie had ever had the pleasure of meeting.  
  
Lupin looked up and noticed her studying him.  
  
"What are you thinking, Miss. Bell?"  
  
"Just about stuff. How hard it must be to be what you are in this stupid society of ours," she told him honestly.  
  
Lupin smiled. "Well it has had its rough moments."  
  
Katie looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm sorry it happened to you."  
  
"Well," Lupin said, setting down his teacup, "It makes me who I am, doesn't it?"  
  
"It does, but you deserve a better life. And better robes," she said smiling.  
  
Lupin laughed and reached over to pat her hand. "I wouldn't trade my life for anything, Katie."  
  
Katie logged that statement away in her memory. A werewolf wouldn't trade his life for one of a normal wizard with a family. And Lupin was an intelligent man, so Katie knew to take anything he said to heart and commit it to memory. Katie looked at the timepiece on the mantle to her right.  
  
"12:30! I have to meet Cedric in fifteen minutes," Katie said looking at Lupin, "Sorry."  
  
"No, don't be."  
  
"Thanks for the talk."  
  
"Anytime, Miss. Bell," Lupin said standing and walking her to the door.  
  
I'll see you around, Professor," Katie said giving him a small hug before darting down the hall. 


	21. 21

****  
  
Katie ran up a staircase and down a long corridor. She thanked the gods for allowing her to stay in such good shape as she ran. She skidded to a stop outside of a rarely used classroom and peeked in to see Cedric, standing by the widow, just staring out of it. Katie snuck up behind him and tried to see what he was watching. Out of that window had a perfect view of the Quidditch pitch. She noticed a team out there practicing, but couldn't tell who it was without giving herself away. She took a few steps back and cleared her throat. Cedric jumped slightly and turned to greet her.  
  
"Hey Kate," he said, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
Katie smiled at him mischievously. "What're you looking at out there?" she said moving past him.  
  
She could recognize the team easily now. It was the Ravenclaw team. Katie turned and looked at Cedric curiously.  
  
"Ravenclaw?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said nervously and Katie couldn't help but smile.  
  
What in the world had Cedric this flustered, or better yet, who? Katie turned to the window again and as she watched the players, she had an epiphany.  
  
"You like their Seeker too, huh?" Katie said, crossing her arms across her chest and looking at Cedric.  
  
"Who else does?" Cedric asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, just Harry. Its just a crush. Can't even talk to the girl. What did you want to ask about her?"  
  
"What do you know about her?"  
  
"Well, she's a mediocre Seeker. She's a popular little witch. Uh, and she's got to be damn smart, being in Ravenclaw and all. Other than that, I have no clue. I'm not exactly in with the in crowd like you, Diggory," Katie said teasingly.  
  
Cedric scoffed. "Just because I'm a Captain doesn't mean I'm popular," he said rolling his eyes.  
  
Katie walked over to him and reached up to pat the top of his head. "Sure it doesn't honey," she said, and hid behind a desk when Cedric lunged for her playfully, "Well, why don't you go talk to her, stud?"  
  
Cedric stood up straight. "I don't know what to say," he said softly.  
  
"Just talk to her. You're both Seekers. Find something else in common by talking to her about that," Katie suggested.  
  
"I'm not even on her level, Kate," Cedric said sitting at the desk Katie was hiding behind.  
  
Katie hugged him from behind around his broad shoulders. "Don't put her on a pedestal. If you do that, you'll never be able to talk to her. She's just another Quidditch player."  
  
"Could you talk to her for me?" Cedric said looking at her over his shoulder.  
  
"Why should I?" Katie said laughing, "I don't like her."  
  
"Just ask her if she would think about talking to me. Please Kate?" Cedric said, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, not the eyes," Katie said turning her back on him.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Katie sighed heavily, and walked over to the window. She noticed the team heading back up to the castle. "Fine, but let me run down now. Once she's with her little friends, I'm not going to attempt it. Besides, Rodger loves me," she said smiling at Cedric before running from the room.  
  
Katie was really starting to hate running. But she made it down to the entrance hall in record time and had time to sit down on the stairs and catch her breath. When the doors opened, and the Ravenclaw team entered, Katie stood and made a beeline for Rodger Davies, the Ravenclaw Captain. His eyes lit up at the sight of her.  
  
"Katie Bell. To what to do we owe the pleasure?" he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, no one really. I just need to speak to Cho, if its alright?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Cho," Rodger said calling Cho over to them.  
  
Cho smiled at her and Katie motioned for her to follow her back outside. "Thanks Rodger. I appreciate it," she said, smiling over her shoulder at him.  
  
Once outside, Katie turned to Cho and just blurted out her statement. "Cedric Diggory has a bit of a crush on you and he sent me down here to ask if he could possibly talk to you."  
  
Cho laughed. "Are you serious? First Harry and now Cedric," she said a blush rising in her cheeks, "He just wants to talk?"  
  
"Yeah," Katie said easily, "He wants to get to know you better. He thinks you're out of his league."  
  
"Oh," Cho said, thinking this over, "Well, that's stupid isn't it?"  
  
"That's what I told him," Katie said smiling, "So can you talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I will," Cho said and then smiled, "So, how's things with you and Oliver?"  
  
It was Katie's turn to blush then. "Good, I suppose. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. You guys look really cute together," Cho said shrugging.  
  
"Thanks, Cho."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Katie smiled and looked at her watch. "I better get back up there. Cedric's probably flipping out waiting for me," she said, and upon seeing Cho's confused expression, continued, "I've been tutoring him in Charms."  
  
"Oh, ok, well then I won't keep you."  
  
"Yeah, see ya around," Katie said, walking back into the castle and up the marble staircase.  
  
She decided to walk back to the rarely used room on the fourth floor. She was sick of running. When she reached the room, Cedric was staring at the door, waiting for her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "She said she would talk to you."  
  
Cedric ran over and picked Katie up spinning her around and setting her back down to hug her properly. "Thank you so much, Kate," he said softly.  
  
Katie laughed and pushed him away from her playfully. "You're pathetic. Come on, let's get to work."  
  
****  
  
Katie carried her report down to the dungeons to hand in. Snape had decided to make the students hand their reports in on their own time, as long as it was before due date. Just to extra mean, of course. And since they had gotten the assignment the Wednesday prior, Katie thought she had an advantage at being done so early. She was being closely guarded by Lee. Upon returning from Cedric's tutoring session, she had found Lee alone and told him about Marcus. Lee would tell the other guys later, but for now he took up his guarding duties.  
  
"Merlin, I hate the dungeons," he said shivering slightly.  
  
Katie laughed at him. "Baby."  
  
"Oh, you're tough now, cause I don't have any toast," Lee said nudging her slightly.  
  
Katie shushed him and knocked on the door to the Potions room. A few moments later, Snape answered looking angry at the disturbance, but dropped the act upon seeing Katie. Well, sort of.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Bell? I'm rather busy."  
  
"I just wanted to hand in my report," Katie said, holding out the pile of parchment for him to take.  
  
"You can't possibly be done," he said, his voice holding a pride that surprised Katie, as he took the parchment.  
  
As he thumbed through it, scanning the pages, he looked more and more pleased. When he reached the last page, he looked at Katie, a look of immense pride on his face. "Like I've told you, Miss. Bell, you will have a career in Potions if you choose it."  
  
"I still have two years to think on that," Katie said, hiding her happiness at the fact that Snape was proud of her.  
  
"Nonetheless, I'll have this graded for you on Monday," he said, and with a curt nod, shut the door.  
  
Katie began to walk back out of the dungeons, when she realized that Lee was not following. She turned to see him just staring at the door. Katie walked back and grabbed Lee's arm, dragging him from the dungeons. Once in the entrance hall, Lee stopped completely and turned Katie to face him.  
  
"What the hell was that!" he said and pointed to the dungeons, "I think he's bloody possessed!"  
  
"Oh, that's nice Lee. Someone thinks I have potential to do something well in my life, and they're suddenly possessed?" Katie said, crossing her arms over her chest in anger.  
  
"But, hun, this is Snape. He's evil, love. And he looked….proud! Like you were his kid or something," Lee said, trying to make Katie understand his confusion.  
  
"I'm his most promising student, Lee. I mean, sure, he had to get used to the fact that it wasn't Malfoy or one of his other little Slytherins in my position, but- I don't know, Lee. I never really thought I was any good at anything and when he recruited me for the advanced class, I was stunned. And when I had my detention, and I did that potions with him. It was fun. I didn't believe it myself, but he's not so bad. Lupin says he's just bitter," Katie said smiling.  
  
Lee shook his head. "I think you're coming down with something, my dear," he said throwing his arm around Katie's shoulders, "Potions being fun. Honestly, love."  
  
Katie just laughed at him and poked him playfully as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Neither of them noticed the person watching them, or that they exited the entrance hall and down a little used pathway.  
  
****  
  
*  
  
"Severus, please stop pacing and sit," Dumbledore said kindly to the panicked man.  
  
Severus sat and looked at Dumbledore, still panicked. "I think I have every right to pace, Albus," he said slumping in the chair, "That letter," he said pointing to the parchment on Dumbledore's desk, "has got to be a mistake."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I assure you it is not. And as much as I do not think well of Miss. Bell's parents, this is what they have requested. You knew them well, did you not Severus?"  
  
"Very well. They never deserved a child. Especially, one as gifted as Katie. I don't even know why Carolyn went through with having her. She's far too selfish to be taking care of another human being," Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "And Andrew. Well, he was a 'follow the leader' type of person. Whatever Carolyn wanted, he gave her," Severus suddenly banged his fist against the arm of the chair, "This is absurd! How could they ever think that I am suitable for this?"  
  
"I don't think you unsuitable, Severus, quite the contrary. I think you would be an excellent caretaker."  
  
Severus looked at Dumbledore curiously. "Albus, I have nothing to offer the child! I live in the castle. I'm horrible with children. I'm used to living alone," he said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Ah, but Severus, you said yourself that Miss. Bell has taken a liking to you. Even against the opinions of her Housemates."  
  
"That may be, but honestly Albus, what the hell were they thinking? Leaving her alone. She's only what, sixteen now?"  
  
"I believe so, yes," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"Merlin, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, as much as I disapprove of students staying at the castle over the summer holidays, as her guardian Severus, she has to be where you are. So, she shall inhabit the Gryffindor Tower for the summer. It's only appropriate."  
  
"You're right, of course. How am I going to tell her, Albus? When I accepted the duties, I never thought I'd ever have to do anything about it. Nor did I think they'd trust me after I joined the Death Eaters," Severus said sighing.  
  
"Well, nevertheless, she is your godchild. And now that she has been orphaned, it is your job to step in."  
  
"Send her off with Lupin, Albus. He's become like a father to her," Severus said bitterly.  
  
"We both know that that is not possible," Dumbledore said patiently, "Werewolves are not allowed to have minors under their care. It's just not safe."  
  
Severus ran a hand, tiredly, through his hair. "Then I have no choice?" he said, looking Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
"No, you don't. And you have to tell her, soon," Dumbledore said in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
Severus nodded and stood. "I will, Headmaster."  
  
And with that, he left Dumbledore's office and went down to the dungeons to contemplate how he was going to tell Katie Bell that he was her godfather. 


	22. 22

NOTE : I thought I'd clarify something. Just for understanding purposes, so no one thinks I forgot about something. In chapter 21 when I made the P.O.V switch, I thought it would be obvious, but here ya go. After Katie handed in her report, Snape was summoned to Dumbledore's office (like how Snape summons Lupin in PoA, with the fire), and he sets off to go see Dumbledore. So, he was the one watching Katie and Lee. He heard his name and had to listen. Nosy git. LOL. That's why Dumbledore makes the comment that Snape said that Katie had taken a liking to Snape, even against her Housemates. All clear now? YAY! I just wanted to imply it and not have to say it, but that's ok. Made my brain think some more.  
  
****  
  
Monday morning went by in a blur for Katie. But as Katie, Fred, George, Alicia, Lee, and Angelina exited the Great Hall, the day became momentous. Hermione Granger has just slapped Draco Malfoy. Katie was torn between being happy for Hermione standing up for herself, or support Draco, who was certainly hit enough at home.   
  
Fred and George made their presence known and Katie locked eyes with Draco. She wanted nothing more that to yell at Hermione and hug the Slytherin. But she knew she couldn't. Draco seemed to be having a similar internal battle. Draco backed away from Hermione and with a look to his leeches Crabbe and Goyle, walked off toward their next class.  
  
"Just another bruise," Draco whispered as he passed by Katie.  
  
Katie closed her eyes and opened them after a moment, watching Draco leave. Fred and George were congratulating a very shaken Hermione and Katie just left the group, heading to the dungeons for Potions. Lee, who had been standing beside her, quickly took off after her.  
  
"Katie, what did the Malfoy brat say to you?"  
  
This caught Fred and George's attention, and they were soon side by side with Lee, looking concerned.  
  
"Malfoy said something to you?" Fred asked, placing a hand on Katie's arm, to stop her from walking.  
  
"It was nothing," Katie said, wrenching away from Fred and walking on.  
  
George was the one to stop her next. "Katie, if he-"  
  
"Just drop it, all of you," she said, pointing at each of the boys, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Fred looked at her, a hurt expression on his face. "Fine, if you want to hide things from us, that's great," he said, pushing past Katie and walking into the Potions room.  
  
George scowled at Katie and took off after Fred. Lee just lowered his head and walked past her. Angelina and Alicia appeared a second later, looking at Katie curiously.  
  
"What's wrong, Kate?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I always fuck everything up, I swear," Katie said, throwing up her hands and walking into the classroom.  
  
Katie went to sit next to Lee, but then left a seat in between them and motioned for Angelina to sit with her instead. Alicia went and sat beside Lee, and Katie gave her a small smile of thanks.  
  
****  
  
After an hour of George shooting glares at her, Katie was glad for the class to be over. Fred didn't look at her as he left and neither did Lee, but George managed one last look. Alicia gave Katie a sympathetic smile. Angelina took their things and moved toward the middle of the table.  
  
Katie couldn't put her finger on it, but she thought Snape was acting a little weirder than usual. He seemed to be somewhere else mentally. Katie shrugged it off a stressful day. Percy walked in a moment later and sat beside Katie, looking at her severely.  
  
"What did you do to my brothers?" he said, his brow furrowing, "Fred looked like someone died and George looked ready to kill. And George was muttering something about you."  
  
"He's just pissed, because I wouldn't tell him something," Katie said looking at Percy seriously, "They're overreacting."  
  
"Why wouldn't you tell them?"  
  
"Because it's none of their business!" Katie said exasperated, "Do not make me out to be the bad guy here."  
  
Percy held up his hands in defense. "Ok, ok. I'm not accusing you, Kate."  
  
Katie sighed, and rested her head against Percy's shoulder. "It's been a rough afternoon."  
  
****  
  
"Work on your reports, as they are due in two days, and I have only received one so far," Snape said, looking purposely at Katie as the bell rang, "Alright, off with you, except Miss. Bell."  
  
Percy looked at Katie curiously, and Katie sighed. "I handed in my paper already. He said he'd grade it and give it back to me today. That's probably what he wants. You guys go on, I'll meet you in the Great Hall."  
  
After the students filed out, Katie approached Snape's desk. She watched as he rummaged through the papers on his desk, picking up her report.  
  
"Again, an excellent paper, Miss. Bell," he said handing the packet of parchment back to her, "But that's not what I need to speak to you about."  
  
Katie looked down at the papers and then back up at Snape. "Sorry to be blunt, Professor, but then what did you hold me back for?"  
  
Snape smirked. "Well, the other day, I had a meeting with the Headmaster. He received another letter from your parents. And from your parents attorney. Now seeing as neither of your parents had any siblings and both set of your grandparents died in the last war, your parents were left with only one option. So, they filed papers with the attorney, to transfer guardianship to their only option," he said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Ok, and who might that be? I don't have any other relatives," Katie said confused, "Why are you telling me this? Why isn't Dumbledore?"  
  
"Because, Miss. Bell, I was asked by your parents when you were born to be your godfather. I never thought it would come to this, especially after my questionable history," he said, clearing his throat, "But, they obviously expect me to live up to the contract," noticing Katie's confused expression, he explained further, "A godparent in the wizarding world is different than one in the muggle world. When you accept godparenting responsibilities, you enter into a contract. One that is not easily broken."  
  
"So, you're my godfather," Katie stated blankly, "Well, my day just keeps getting better and better."  
  
Katie could tell by the smirk covering Snape's face, that if he was the type of person to laugh, he'd be laughing now.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend to be thrilled about this either, Miss. Bell. But, what's done is done. And the Headmaster has agreed that you can stay here over the summer."  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Is that so surprising, Miss. Bell?" Snape said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"No, saying you have a chateau in France would be surprising, but I didn't really expect you to be living in the castle," Katie said sarcastically.  
  
Snape smirked again. "Well, consider yourself lucky. At least you won't be left with no place to go after the term is over."  
  
Katie nodded. "I know you had no choice, but thanks anyway. For taking me in."  
  
Snape nodded in turn. "You're welcome. Now, off with you. You'll be late for dinner."  
  
Katie walked over to her desk and collected her things. With one last meaningful look at Snape, she left the dungeons. She made her way to Gryffindor Tower and dropped off her things, but she noticed that she wasn't very hungry. In fact, her hands were shaking, and she felt a nauseating headache coming on. She had a fleeting thought of going to the Hospital Wing for some headache medicine, but grabbed her cloak instead and decided she needed some time to think.  
  
She walked down to the entrance hall and out onto the grounds. She breathed in the chilly air and made her way to her rock. She climbed up on it and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest.  
  
Severus Snape was her godfather. He had said that he knew her parents hadn't he. He had given her that hint. Was that why he held such an amount of pride in her? Was that why he recruited her for the advanced class? Katie wasn't sure, but she figured that was why.  
  
She sighed heavily and looked out as the sun set over the lake. It was beautiful, the way the sun looked red, and the sky looked purple, fading into blackish blue. So many things were happening in her life, and Katie knew she had to deal with them rationally. No more cutting. She couldn't bare to do that anymore. She had hurt too many people. But even so, she felt lost forcing herself not to do it. That had been her escape from the world. And there would always be things that she would have to hide. Like what Draco had confided in her, and now, Snape being her godfather. She certainly couldn't tell anyone about either of those things and now with the thoughts running through her mind about Oliver and Percy being gone next year, Katie was at a loss. She didn't know what to do or how to deal. But right then, looking out over the lake at the magnificent sunset that Hogwarts had to offer, everything just stopped. She knew she'd have to deal with it later, but for now, she just wanted to be alone.  
  
Upon hearing squishy footsteps coming towards her through the melted snow, Katie knew her quiet time was over. She didn't even look, expecting Percy, Oliver, or even Lupin. But when the person cleared their throat, she had to look. She was surprised to see Fred standing there. She could tell it was Fred by the stoical look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Fred?"  
  
Fred didn't say anything as he climbed up onto the rock and sat beside her. It took a few moments for him to say anything. ""I'm sorry I snapped at you. You have every right not to tell us something. You like your privacy, I know that. I just worry is all," he said, looking sideways at her.  
  
"I know you do," Katie said, nudging Fred with her elbow, "but, some things, just have to stay secret. Its nothing that's going to hurt anyone, it's just my business."  
  
Fred nodded. "I just felt like you couldn't trust me," he said and suddenly his face broke into a grin, "But that's stupid, eh?"  
  
Katie leaned her head on Fred's shoulder. "I would never not trust you, Fred. It's just, complicated."  
  
Fred placed an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm absently. "So, Snape held you after class? What was that about?"  
  
"Can't tell you that either," Katie said smiling.  
  
"Damn, two for two. Anything you can tell me about?" Fred said, laughing.  
  
"You know everything else," Katie said honestly.  
  
Fred seemed to be thinking on that for a few moments. "Ok, I can live with that," he said pulling her closer to him, "It's cold out here."  
  
"I don't mind it," Katie said simply.  
  
"I noticed," Fred said leaning his head on top of Katie's, "How about we go inside?"  
  
"As long as I don't have to go to dinner."  
  
"Deal," Fred said, standing and extending a hand to Katie.  
  
Katie took it and Fred hoisted her into a standing position. Fred walked her up to Gryffindor Tower, against Katie's protest, and then left to rejoin the other in the Great Hall. Katie went up to her dormitory to have some peace and quiet once more.  
  
****  
  
The week leading up to the Quidditch Final was one of the worst. Scuffles between Gryffindors and Slytherins were breaking out in the halls between every class. But the worst of all of it was Oliver.  
  
"I KNOW OLIVER!" Harry shouted, before walking off down the hallway.  
  
Katie walked up behind Oliver and smacked hard on the shoulder. "Will you leave him alone!"  
  
Oliver stood there rubbing his shoulder, brows furrowed as if ready for the fight that would ensue. "I'm just stressing how important it is for him-"  
  
"And he knows Oliver. He's not just going to suddenly forget."  
  
Oliver's expression changed immediately as he went into 'Captain-mode'. "I've been meaning to talk to you too. Just make sure all of your passes go to Ang. She's the best scorer on the team."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir."  
  
Oliver looked over at the hand rubbing his shoulder and snapped out of 'Captain-mode'. "You smacked me. And hard."  
  
"Well, you were being an ass," Katie said honestly.  
  
Oliver leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Thanks, sweetheart," he said pulling away.  
  
"Who else is going to keep you in line?"  
  
Oliver arched his eyebrow suggestively and smiled at her. "Just you," he said, kissing her cheek and walking off toward his next class.  
  
The next time Katie saw Oliver, he was now bearing down on the twins. Katie walked over, intent on finding out what they were talking about.  
  
"Just watch him, alright, he's tricky," Oliver was saying as she approached.  
  
"Oliver, we know! We've played Slytherin before. What's the difference?" Fred said, spotting his savoir now standing behind Oliver.  
  
"The difference is that we're playing for the Quidditch Cup! This isn't some regular game. I knew you guys wouldn't take it seriously. You never take anything seriously," Oliver said, his voice dripping with frustration.  
  
"Oliver! Don't say that to them," Katie said, stepping into Oliver's eye line, "They take a lot of things seriously."  
  
"How do you always seem to show up?" Oliver said, turning his frustration toward Katie and immediately regretting it.  
  
"I'm looking out for my teammates. We know damn well how important the Cup is to you, but you don't know is how important it is to us. We just don't obsess over it, like you do," Katie spat vehemently.  
  
She could feel the twins identical smirks behind her and had to smile herself, at the expression on Oliver's face. He hated being out argued by anyone. But especially by Katie.  
  
"Fine. Fine," Oliver said walking off in the direction of the common room.  
  
"Thanks, Kate," Fred said, hugging her from behind, "The wrath of Oliver Wood is never fun."  
  
Katie smiled at him over her shoulder. "Well, he was just being mean," she said and looked over at George, who was eyeing her oddly, "What, George?"  
  
"How did I miss you two making up? Did you tell him what you were hiding?" George said, looking slightly hurt.  
  
"No, because its none of anyone's business. Besides, you guys know everything else about me, let me have one or two secrets for myself."  
  
George smiled at that. "As long as you and Malfoy aren't have secret rendezvous around the castle."  
  
Katie scrunched up her face in disgust. "Merlin, George. That's just wrong."  
  
The twins both laughed at her expression and Katie knew that all was well between the three of them. But Oliver was another story now. She'd yelled at him twice today. And this second time didn't end in a make-up kiss. Fred, picking up on her pensive expression, gave her a squeeze.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've got to go apologize to Oliver," she said stepping out of his hug and facing him.  
  
"But you were in the right, Kate," George pointed out.  
  
"That doesn't mean I wasn't harsh. I know sometimes people need to hear things for their own good," she said as the twins nodded in unison, "but Oliver is under a lot of stress. Caused by himself, but still," Katie said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I just need to go and make sure I didn't hurt his feelings."  
  
"Well, I'm betting," Fred said placing an arm around her and steering her toward a staircase to their left, "that he's in the common room, hunched over the mini-pitch. Obsessing once more over tactics for our game."  
  
Katie laughed. "I'm sure he is."  
  
And sure enough, upon entering the common room, Katie saw Oliver sitting on the floor in front of the fire, hunched over the mini-pitch he had bought at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Pay up," Fred whispered.  
  
Katie smirked at him. "I didn't bet you anything, nor did I bet against you."  
  
Fred smirked back and kissed her cheek. "Go make up with your boyfriend," he said before dashing over to sit by Angelina.  
  
But from the squeal Katie heard, Fred had attempted to sit on her. She suppressed a giggle and turned to look at Oliver. Shadows played over his face from the dancing firelight, making him look tired and worn out. She walked over quietly and sat on the couch behind him. She heard him sigh and she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on his back. He took her hands in his and placed a kiss on each one.  
  
"Did I hurt your feelings?" Katie asked softly.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "I needed to hear it. I just assume. Just because the rest of the team doesn't act like I do, doesn't mean they don't care about the Cup as much as I do."  
  
Katie gave him a squeeze and Oliver leaned back against her knees. "I just wanted to make sure we were ok."  
  
Oliver looked up at her upside down. "Of course we are."  
  
Katie smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "So, how many days do we still have?"  
  
"Three," Oliver said, sighing as Katie began to play with his hair.  
  
"I can't stand all the fighting going on. It's annoying."  
  
Oliver just 'hmm'd' and Katie had to smile. She tousled his hair and he looked at her. "Hey," he said, pouting, "I like when you play with my hair."  
  
"Oh, this from the boy who hates people touching his hair," Katie said a laughing threatening to escape.  
  
"Not when its you," he said reaching up and pulling her down into a kiss.  
  
Katie pulled back and smiled at him. "You are so cute," she said giggling.  
  
Oliver grabbed her knees, knowing she was extremely ticklish. Katie let out a yelp and pulled her legs up to her on the couch. Before she knew it, she was involved in an all out tickle war with Oliver. Katie faintly heard Fred yell, "Get a room!" over her screams and laughter. Gasping for air, she yelled for a truce. Oliver leaned down and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back, he smiled at her.  
  
"Ok, truce," he said, lifting his hands and allowing her to escape.  
  
Katie got up, straightened her robes and looked at Oliver, still sprawled on the couch, hair in disarray. 'He is cute,' Katie thought smiling. But she would never tell him that again. Well, maybe she would. Katie looked at her watch and frowned.  
  
"I need to get to bed," she said looking at Oliver.  
  
"I'll walk you up," he said stretching, "I'm getting tired myself."  
  
He bent down and picked up the mini-pitch, tucking it under his right arm. He placed his left arm around Katie's shoulders and they walked up to the fifth floor dorms. At the door, he smiled shyly at Katie and leaned down to kiss her.   
  
"Night, sweetheart," he said smiling as he turned and walked up to his dormitory.  
  
Katie walked into her dormitory, smiling. She changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed. Grabbing Mikey, she fell into a peaceful sleep. She wondered absently if she would sleep better every night be having a tickle war with Oliver before bedtime. Grinning at the thought and then blushing, Katie sighed and dreamt about Oliver. 


	23. 23

****  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch Team was standing on the pitch, watching their Captain pace back and forth, assessing the ground beneath their feet. He turned suddenly and motioned with his arm for them to follow him, into the locker rooms. As they changed into their Quidditch robes, Katie suddenly became nauseous. She had refused food all day and now had the definite feeling that she was going to throw up. After the year of problems she had had with Marcus so far, this would be the first Quidditch match against him. She felt weak, and she hated it. She had beaten Marcus before, so why wouldn't she today. A hand on her shoulder tore her from her thoughts.  
  
"I think it's tied," Fred said, pointing to the laces in the front of her robes.  
  
She had triple knotted them without realizing it. She looked at Fred, and gave him a small smile. As if reading her mind, his expression turned serious.  
  
"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from you today, Kate. And if not, he'll have to deal with me and George," he said, smiling mischievously.  
  
She smiled, but the butterflies continued their moshing in Katie's stomach. "Thanks Fred."  
  
He nodded and the team congregated in the center of the locker room. Oliver looked at all of them purposefully.  
  
"You all know what needs to be done. Just play your hardest. Slytherin is not going to let us just take the Cup. Alright team, let's go," he said, a maniac look in his eyes.  
  
The team grabbed their brooms, and waited for Lee to announce them. As their names were called, they walked out onto the field amongst boo's from the Slytherin section. A moment later, the Slytherin team emerged, to even more boo's. Katie looked to Angelina confused until she saw the Slytherin team. Marcus had changed the line-up.  
  
"Fuck," she muttered under her breath, sizing up who she had to play against.  
  
Marcus Flint. He stood opposite her and smirked. Madam Hooch entered the pitch, carrying a large crate under her arm. She sat it down, and stood between the two teams.  
  
"Captains, shake hands!" she ordered.  
  
Katie could have sworn that Marcus and Oliver were trying to break each other's fingers. She shook her head and mounted her broom, as Madam Hooch had instructed. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch, and on her whistle, tossed the Quaffle into the air. Katie kicked up from the ground hard and flew above Angelina, who had grabbed the Quaffle. Angelina tossed the Quaffle up to Katie. Katie urged her broom to go faster as she approached the Slytherin goals. She looked around for any open players, and was about to pass to Alicia, when something slammed into the side of her. She felt the Quaffle slip from her hands as she grabbed her broom in a panic. She looked up to see Marcus.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see her there," he shouted, over the boos rising from the crowd, mocking sincerity.  
  
Fred was quick to retaliate though. As he flew by Marcus, he swung his club and hit Marcus in the back of the head. Marcus fell forward, cracking his nose on his broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, calling penalties for both sides.  
  
"But I thought he was a Bludger. It was an honest mistake!" Fred argued, but received a stern look from Madam Hooch, and flew off.  
  
Katie flew with more drive than she had ever had. She wanted to show Marcus. Although, fights were breaking out all over the field. Bole, a Slytherin Beater, and hit Alicia, claiming the same excuse Fred had made. George retaliated by elbowing Bole in the face. Madam Hooch was calling penalties right and left, but Katie took advantage if their anger after the penalty shots were made. Stealing the Quaffle from Warrington, Katie streaked up the field. Throwing the Quaffle as hard as she could, it flew through one of the goal posts. Fred and George swooped down, surrounding her in case Bole and the other Beater, Derrick, wanted to get revenge. As Katie broke away to tail Marcus, angry shouts filled the stadium. Katie looked toward the Gryffindor goal posts to see Oliver, laying flat on his broom, obviously trying to catch his breath. The Slytherin Beaters looked quite proud of themselves. Katie didn't need Madam Hooch to call the penalty to realize what had happened.   
  
"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked, beside herself.  
  
Marcus flew around Katie, smirking.  
  
"Awwww Katie, did we hurt your boyfriend?"  
  
Katie reached out and grabbed Marcus' robes, pulling him dangerously off balance. "Sod off," she said pushing him backward, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he almost fell as she took off after Angelina, who was in possession of the Quaffle.  
  
She didn't pay attention to anything else in the game, until more shouts of anger whooshed through the stadium. Katie looked up to see Draco clinging to the end of Harry's broom, slowing him down.  
  
"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" she heard Lee yell, only this time Professor McGonagall hadn't attempted to stop him.  
  
Alicia went to take their penalty shot, but missed, on account of being so angry. The game resumed again, and the Slytherin team was getting nastier. Angelina scored after Harry cleared the way for her. A moment later, cheers could be heard from the Slytherin section, and Katie saw Harry zoom off toward Draco. She tried to concentrate on the game going on around her, but it was over in an instant. Harry had caught the Snitch. They had won the Quidditch Cup.   
  
Following Oliver's lead, the rest of the team zoomed across the field to join Harry. Oliver was beside himself, and had the tears to prove it. Katie found herself crying as they landed. She was so happy for Oliver. This had been his dream, and they had all made it happen. Katie noticed Professor McGonagall who, if it was possible, was crying harder than Oliver. The school was closing in on them, with the exception of the Slytherins, forming a large multi-colored huddle in the center of the pitch.  
  
Oliver took the Cup, and raised it high above his head, and Katie felt Angelina and Alicia pulling her into a massive group hug with Fred and George. Oliver handed the Cup to Harry and joined the group hug. He pulled Katie from it and Katie looked up at him, laughing. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and kissed with all the passion he could muster. When he pulled away, Katie stood on tip-toe to talk to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" she called over the noise, placing a hand on his ribs.  
  
Oliver nodded and grinning, kissed her again. He pulled back and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground. "This is the happiest day of my life," he said, next to her ear, "Thank you."  
  
****  
  
The party that night was one for the record books. No one could even think about sleeping. Even Percy, who had obviously left his dignity back at the castle at the end of the match, was enjoying himself. Katie finally found a moment alone with Oliver, sitting beside him on the couch; the twins, Angelina and Alicia, sitting around them and on the floor.  
  
'Why did you thank me?" she asked as Oliver pulled her close.  
  
He looked down at her, his brows furrowed. "I thought that would be obvious, Kate," he said, rubbing her arm absently, "Everyone else can think of Harry as the hero today, but you were playing too. And you guys too," he said to the rest of the team seated around them, "All I ever wanted was to win the Cup. And I'm glad I had such a good team playing for me today. We wouldn't have won otherwise"  
  
Katie hugged Oliver around the middle and Fred and George 'awwww'd' loudly.  
  
"Thanks Ol," Angelina said, smacking Fred, "That's very nice of you to say."  
  
"Only the truth," Oliver said, kissing the top of Katie's head, "You guys played hard today. Even when Slytherin wasn't playing fairly. I'm proud of all of you."  
  
Katie logged this away in her memory. Oliver did care about the team. She smiled to herself as she leaned against him.  
  
****  
  
Katie felt it her duty to ridicule the older Weasley's in the coming weeks. Percy was studying for his N.E.W.T.'s and Fred and George were preparing to finally take their O.W.L.'s. But, of course, angering a Weasley had been Katie's favorite pass time since her first year. And with Percy, it was almost too easy and she sometimes wondered why she bothered.  
  
The following Sunday afternoon, she made her way to Lupin's office. She wanted to talk to him again before the full moon. As she approached, she saw Snape exit Lupin's office. Upon seeing her, he looked at her startled.  
  
"Miss. Bell. What are you doing wondering the corridors?"  
  
"I was just going to see Professor Lupin. Before the full moon and all," she added in a lower voice.  
  
"Oh, I see," Snape said realizing the meaning of her words, "How long have you known?"  
  
"A few months now. Why?"  
  
"You haven't told anyone, have you?" he asked, skeptically.  
  
"Only Professor Lupin. Why would I tell anyone that?" Katie asked, hands on her hips.  
  
Snape smirked and patted her shoulder as he walked by. "Good."  
  
Katie turned and looked at Snape's retreating figure curiously. Shrugging, she continued on to Lupin's office. She knocked on his open door and he motioned her in, a goblet sitting on the table in front of him.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering what Snape was up here for," Katie said taking a seat in the armchair beside him.  
  
Lupin smiled at her. "I was hoping you would be coming by. The Headmaster told me about your plans for the summer."  
  
Katie laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm not really looking forward to it."  
  
"And why not? The castle is yours for entire summer," Lupin said, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. But unless that Sirius Black is caught, I'm going to be locked in Gryffindor Tower. I won't be able to practice Quidditch or anything," Katie said, noticing the closed expression on Lupin's face at the mention of Black, "Professor, do you know anything about him? I mean, there's so many different stories floating around about him."  
  
"Well, he betrayed the Potter's, and killed thirteen people with a single curse," Lupin said, but Katie knew there was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
Although she knew better than to press upon the issue. He cleared his throat and looked to Katie, a forced smile on his face.  
  
"I don't know much else," he said.  
  
Katie nodded halfheartedly. "I won't ask."  
  
Lupin's brow furrowed. "If you're curious, just ask. Never stifle your curiosity, Katie."  
  
"I don't want you to think about things. Especially when it comes to Harry's parents," Katie said, trying to find the words she wanted, "I know that still has to hurt."  
  
"How protective of you, Miss. Bell," he said teasingly.  
  
"Oh, bugger off," Katie said smiling, "You know what I mean."  
  
Lupin smiled. "If you ever want to know anything, just ask."  
  
Katie nodded and looked down at her knees. Lupin, having picked up on the nervous habit, knew Katie wasn't telling him something.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," he said slowly.  
  
"I could say the same about you," Katie said defensively.  
  
"Katie-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she said honestly.  
  
Lupin nodded his head and held up a hand in surrender. "Ok, that's fine. You know I'm here if you feel ready to talk."  
  
Katie smiled in agreement. "I'm going to go," she said standing.  
  
Lupin followed her lead, walking her to the door. Katie turned and embraced him.  
  
"Thanks Professor," Katie said.  
  
Lupin pulled back and smiled at her. "Anytime."  
  
Katie waved slightly as she walked down the hall toward the staircase. She had no intent on going back to Gryffindor Tower. She made her way down the staircases, into the entrance hall, and out onto the grounds. As she approached her rock, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a hooded figure sitting on the rock. The sight itself scared her witless, and she was ready to turn on her heels and run up to Gryffindor Tower. Katie shook herself mentally and forced her feet to walk toward the rock. As she got closer, she recognized the cloak as a Hogwarts cloak, but she couldn't see the House crest.  
  
"Hey, you! What're you doing out here?" Katie questioned loudly.  
  
The figure turned, startled, and lowered its hood. From the first visible strand of silvery blonde hair, Katie knew who it was.  
  
"Merlin, Bell," Draco Malfoy said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, you're up on my rock," Katie said, climbing up onto the rock herself.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to bother me," he said softly, lifting the hood to cover his head again, but Katie stopped his hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said and slid the hood up over his head, shutting her out.  
  
Katie felt hurt for a moment and then realized that she had just done the same to Lupin. And the fact that Draco was probably hiding something worse than she was, scared her. She lifted a hand and placed it on his cloaked shoulder. When he didn't even flinch, Katie knew something was wrong with him. Choosing her words carefully, she attempted to get him to talk.  
  
"I just told Lupin the same thing and I know what I'm hiding. You know I'll listen and not judge you for anything you feel like saying," Katie said, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze.  
  
He turned slowly and looked at her, and she noticed something she hadn't before. A brilliant bruise blossoming on the side of his left eye. She reached out her fingers and grazed it gently, watching as his eyes shut against the pain.  
  
"What- Who did that to you?" Katie said re-thinking the statement.  
  
Draco sighed and Katie knew there was a story coming to explain this. "Father came to pay me a visit," he said and suddenly placed a hand on Katie's now clenched fists, "I'm not done."  
  
Katie nodded and allowed Draco to continue, trying to keep her calm.  
  
"He was here to talk to Dumbledore about the hippogriffs execution. I tried to tell him, again, that it was my fault, and that it certainly shouldn't be executed. But he just pushed me aside, still angry that I lost the Quidditch Cup. So, I went back to the Slytherin Common Room. The rest of the Quidditch team was sitting around, talking. So, naturally I joined them. Then, Marcus started talking about you," Draco said looking at her purposefully, "Really perverse stuff. So, I told him to shut up about it. You know, telling him that no one wanted to hear about a Gryffindor. Well, the other guys laughed, except Marcus. He seemed to be insulted. So he stood up, grabbed my arm and dragged me off to a corner in the common room. He asked me why I stood up for you. I told him that I didn't, I just didn't understand why he wasted his time on you," he said pausing, noticing Katie's curious expression, "Well, its true."  
  
"Draco, just keep talking," Katie said, feeling tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"He grabbed the front of my robes and threw a punch. That one hit me in the stomach. He started babbling about how he was going to have you and all this other bullshit. I told him it was bullshit and that you weren't that stupid and he punched my eye. Then he shoved me against the wall and told me to watch my back," Draco said looking down at his shoes, "I'm sorry, Katie."  
  
Katie couldn't stop the flow of tears as she pulled Draco into a hug. "Don't be sorry. You stood up for me. That was so brave of you," she said as she felt him latch onto her.  
  
"I couldn't take him saying those things about you," he mumbled against Katie's shoulder.  
  
Katie pulled back and placed a small kiss on Draco's cheek. "Thank you, Draco."  
  
Blushing, Draco nodded. "You're welcome. I'm just kind of scared to go back to the common room now."  
  
An idea hit Katie with the force of a Bludger. "Draco, come with me. I'll make sure Marcus is put in his place."  
  
Draco went to argue, but Katie was already climbing down the rock and motioning for him to follow. 


	24. 24

****  
  
Katie looked back to make sure Draco was following her and saw he had put his hood up again. She wasn't going to tell him otherwise, in fact, she would use that to her advantage. Once in the entrance hall, Katie turned and headed toward the dungeons. Draco jogged and caught up to her, standing beside her.  
"Where the hell are we going?" he asked, eyes darting wildly.  
"Just follow me, and keep your hood up," Katie said, pausing outside door to the Potions room.  
She knocked and waited for any inkling that she was allowed to come in. Snape voice sounded impatiently from inside the room and Katie opened the door, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him in behind her.  
"Miss. Bell, what do you need? I'm very busy," Snape said, and Katie could see why this time.  
Mountains of papers covered his desk. Katie assumed they were finals and felt sorry for him. But that didn't deter her from her mission.  
"I need to speak to you, Professor, and I assure you that it is of great importance," she said walking up to his desk, dragging Draco behind her.  
Snape looked up, his eyes wandering over toward Draco, but Katie blocked his view. Snape sighed, sat down his quill, and looked at her expectantly.  
"Well?"  
"Alright. I don't need to remind you of how Marcus Flint has thoroughly disrupted my year thus far. And your talk with him seemed to put him off for a while, but now he's started again. And he's brought others into this," Katie said, turning and lowering Draco's hood, "He was just trying to stand up for me, and Marcus punched him in the stomach and added this to his face. He also told him to watch his back, wasn't that it?" she said looking from Snape to Draco.  
Draco sighed heavily, and nodded against his will. Katie turned back to look at Snape, who was standing from behind his desk and walking around it to look at Draco more closely. He seemed to be assessing him, trying to tell if it had been faked or not.  
"Draco also informed me that Marcus is intent on 'having me'," Katie said, but didn't complete her sentence.  
She wanted to tell Snape how scared she was, but she was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. And so, she contented herself by watching a concerned expression cover Snape's face as he looked at her. It soon passed, hidden beneath his usual mask. He looked to Draco seriously.  
"Go up to Madam Pomfrey and see if she can do anything for that bruise. I need to speak to Miss. Bell in private."  
"Yes, Professor Snape," he said, looking worriedly to Katie.  
Katie just shrugged and watched as Draco lifted his hood and left the room. Katie watched as Snape sat on one of the desks beside her and ran a hand over his face.  
"Marcus has taken this too far. Hurting his own Housemates," Snape said sighing, and then looking at Katie, "Are you alright?"  
Katie looked at him, the shock clearly written across her face. "What?"  
Snape closed his eyes in frustration. "Are you alright, Miss. Bell? Do you need me to spell it out for you?"  
"No, I just," Katie said sighing, "No, I'm not alright. I'm scared out of my wits. Happy?"  
Snape looked at her, that concerned expression back on his face. "I will have words with Marcus. And, if the need arises, words with his parents. So harm will come to you, Katie, I assure you."  
Katie blinked a few times in shock. Was Snape being caring? Was he getting used to the whole 'godfather' idea? Katie didn't know for sure, but what she did know was that Snape had said her first name. A thing he rarely did, even outside of class. She snapped out of her daze when Snape stood and crossed to his desk.  
"I suggest you go directly back to your common room, Miss. Bell. I will speak with Marcus tonight," he said, looking from his papers to her, "Just watch yourself, Miss. Bell."  
"I will, Professor. Thank you," Katie said, walking from the room, trying to keep herself alert.  
But all she could seem to think about was Draco's injuries caused by Marcus, Marcus' threat, and of course Snape's reaction to it all. She had never imagined him as anything but a robot; void of all emotion. Perhaps he was just acting out of defense for his House, but then she knew in her heart, if she had told McGonagall or Dumbledore, they would have reacted the same. The worry and concern would have been identical. She liked the thought that Snape cared whether she lived or died, being under his care and all. But she wondered idly if there was more to it than that. How well had he known her parents? Only her father had gone to Hogwarts.  
As she gave the password to the Fat Lady, who had returned a short time ago, she resigned herself to knowing, at the very least, Snape would make sure she was safe.  
  
****  
  
"Katie? Hello? Earth to Katie!" Lee said snapping his fingers in front of her face.  
Katie blinked a few times and looked across the table to where Lee was sitting, but there were more pairs of eyes than his on her. She blushed slightly, and looked down at her plate mournfully. She hadn't been hungry lately.  
"You were a million miles away, weren't you?" Lee asked.  
"Yes, on top of a mountain, screaming at the top of my lungs. Thanks for bringing me back," Katie said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
"Anytime, love," Lee said mimicking her, than looking serious, "You'll never guess who I saw Paris talking with the other day, Kate."  
"And why would I care?"  
"Because it was Marcus," Lee said in a hushed voice.  
Katie sat down her cup, trying to keep her hand steady. "Oh, really."  
"Yeah, and there's something going around that Marcus beat the shit out of Draco Malfoy. Don't know what that's all about."  
Katie put together the facts and suddenly got very worried. She snapped out of her shock as Oliver sat beside her.  
"Hey, sweetheart," he said placing a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey," Katie said absently.  
"Sorry I'm late, but Paris didn't seem to want to let me in here," he said piling food onto his plate, "I fought her off though."  
Katie looked at Oliver and than over toward the Slytherin table. Marcus was no where to be found. She didn't want to bolt, but she was having a massive conflict in her mind. Paris was plotting something that involved Marcus. She tried keeping Oliver out of the Great Hall and Marcus was missing. To Katie, that added up to a plot not only against her, but involving people close to her; Oliver. She wanted to run up and tell Snape, but knew she couldn't do that. That was her greatest secret. McGonagall. She could go to McGonagall and no one would be the wiser. She glanced at the Slytherin table again, and noticed the Slytherin team, minus Draco and Marcus, in a small huddle in the middle of the table. They kept looking over at her and Oliver viciously. She had to do something. Marcus was either planning to jump Oliver or say something cruel to him. And knowing Marcus, it was probably both.  
Katie looked across the table at Lee poignantly. "Make sure that he does not leave this table," she said and when she saw Percy approaching the table, waved him over as well, "Percy, come with me please."  
Katie ignored Lee and Oliver's confused expression and glared at Lee seriously. Percy didn't protest when he saw where she was headed, and paralleled her lead on the opposite side of the table. Katie rounded the table when she reached the end and joined up with Percy, motioning for him to follow her. She walked right up to Professor McGonagall, gaining inquisitive looks from the entire school and some of the faculty.  
"Professor, would it be possible to have a word with you? It's of great importance."  
McGonagall looked from her to Percy, who looked clueless, and nodded. "Follow me," she said leading them to a room to their right.  
Once inside, McGonagall looked to Percy first. "Mr. Weasley, what is this all about?"  
"I have no idea, Professor, Katie asked me to come with her," he said honestly, but with dignity.  
"I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but I have a problem. I've just received bits of information and when I put them together, the results are not pleasant," Katie said, trying to sound as dignified as Percy.  
"Yes, Miss. Bell?"  
"I have a suspicion about a plot being conducted between Marcus Flint and Paris Wheeler to get back at me."  
"On what grounds?" McGonagall said, but immediately looked to be fearing the worst.  
"Lee Jordan saw them talking a few days ago. And tonight, Oliver told me that Paris was trying to keep him from the Great Hall. And Marcus is missing from dinner," she said quickly.  
Percy looked at her startled. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. McGonagall had gone very pale.  
"Let me go and get Severus. You two stay right here," she said and fled from the room.  
Percy did speak then, once McGonagall had gone. "Merlin, Katie. How long were you going to keep this from me?"  
"Perce, I just figured it out," Katie said worriedly.  
"Then why did McGonagall go to get Snape?"  
"I can't tell you that," Katie said and a second later, Snape breezed into the room, McGonagall close on his heels.  
He shot a meaningful look at Katie, taking in her scared expression, and then turned to McGonagall. "Well, what are we going to do about this?"  
"You need to find your student, Severus. I can handle, Miss. Wheeler," McGonagall said motioning to a door on the opposite side of the room.  
Snape walked toward the door, pausing to give Katie's shoulder a comforting squeeze, before exiting the room, McGonagall following him. Katie shut her eyes and then turned to look at Percy, knowing that he was owed and explanation.  
"Perce, I can explain everything. Just sit down," she said, motioning to one of the two high back chairs in the room.  
Percy sat, watching her closely as he did. Katie mimicked his moves and sat in the chair opposite him.  
"What was that between you and Snape?" Percy asked, almost as if he was afraid to hear the answer.  
"My parents wrote Dumbledore again. They transferred parenting responsibilities to my godfather. And apparently, Severus Snape is my godfather. So in addendum to that, I'll be staying here over the summer."  
Percy stared at her blankly. "How?"  
"He knew my parents. I don't know how well, or how they met up, but he knew them. And I guess they liked him, because they asked him to be my godfather. And with no other living relatives, he has no choice but to take me in."  
"Well, he doesn't seem to hate it. He acted, like- Like a parent just now."  
"I know. Freaky, huh?" Katie said smiling and then looking down at her hands, "It's so weird, Perce. I've been dying to tell someone, but I can't trust the twins with something like this. I don't know, I guess it was supposed to stay a secret, eh?"  
"Maybe," Percy said, scooting forward to grab her clasped hands, "but I'm glad you told me," he said, searching her face, "Anything else you haven't told me?"  
Katie looked at him, a saddened expression covering her face. "I don't want you to leave," she said quietly.  
It took Percy a few moments to realize what she was saying. "Oh, Kate, is that why you've been all spacey?"  
Katie gave a short smile and then looked down at Percy's hands holding hers. "I guess. I don't know. I'm just scared about what's going to happen next year. I'm alright with you and Ol here, but you both won't be here next year," Katie said shrugging, pushing back the tears that were on the verge of falling, "And now all this shit with Marcus. I can't handle it."  
"Yes you can. You are stronger than anyone I know," he said giving her hands a squeeze, "And about next year. Well, you're welcome to write to me about anything. No matter how unimportant you think it is. And you can talk to Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he'd listen, since he knows what a hard time you've been through this year. And Professor Lupin as well," Percy said smiling, "Someone will always be there to listen."  
"Thanks Perce," Katie said, just as the door banged open.  
Katie jumped in her seat and both her and Percy turned to see Snape, with Marcus Flint in tow.  
"Miss. Bell, you're still here. Good. Mr. Flint, apologize now. I don't care if you don't mean it," Snape said, as Marcus looked at him startled, "Now, Mr. Flint."  
"Sorry, Bell," Marcus mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed, "We were planning on splitting you and Wood up."  
Katie stood and crossed the room to stand in front of Marcus. "I would hit you. But I'm not going to stoop to your level," she said viciously, "You stupid, fucking bastard."  
Snape walked up to stand between Marcus and Katie, a smirk on his face. "That will do, Miss. Bell. Come, Mr. Flint. We have much to discuss. Like how I'm going to write to your parents about this little incident," he said, turning and yanking Marcus out of the room by his robes.  
Katie watched as the door shut, and felt a pair of arms hug her from behind.  
"Good on you, Kate," Percy said and Katie could hear the smile in his voice.  
"But what about Paris?" Katie said, mostly to herself.  
  
****  
  
"Alright Cedric, how'd you do?" Katie said, positively hopping from foot to foot.  
"I passed," he said, holding up his final for Katie to see.  
Katie took the test and scanned it, a smile crossing her face. She looked up at Cedric, and jumped to place her arms around his neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her, hugging her tightly.  
"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Katie said, beaming as he sat her down.  
"Thanks," he said a blush crossing his face, "Couldn't have done it without your help."  
Katie got a mischievous smile on her face almost at once. "So, how are things with you and Cho?"  
Cedric's blush deepened and he rubbed the back of his neck absently. "They're good. She's really sweet."  
"And? Please tell me you've asked her out?" Katie said, looking hopeful.  
"No, not yet."  
"Why not?"  
Cedric's brow furrowed. "I don't know."  
Katie put her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I just think that if you like her, you should do something about it."  
Cedric arched his eyebrow at her and smiled knowingly. "Advice you should have taken earlier this year, eh?"  
Katie pushed him playfully. "Shut up you."  
"Speaking of, how are things with you and Oliver?"  
"Good. I'm trying not to get too attached, but I think its too late. I mean, he's graduating this year, and going out into the real world. Possibly playing professional Quidditch. Can you imagine all the girls he's going to meet?" Katie said, voicing a fear that had laid dormant in the back of her mind for some time.  
Cedric's face took on a serious expression. "He'd be stupid to even look at another girl when he has you."  
Katie just stared at Cedric, in awe of him. That was possibly the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her, and now Cedric was looking at her, a look of terror on his face.  
"I shouldn't have said that," he said, his cheeks pinking with the beginning of a blush.  
"No, that was sweet of you to say," Katie said, trying to assure him.  
"But I shouldn't have said it. You should know that," Cedric said, full out blushing now, "Oliver should have earned your trust."  
"He hasn't been tested in a way that would earn my trust," Katie said honestly, "Its not that I don't trust him, but guys are guys, no offense."  
"None taken. Some men have no respect for woman. But from what I've seen, you shouldn't worry about Oliver. He has more than a few people that would hunt him down if he hurt you," Cedric said, smiling slightly.  
"Very true," Katie said smiling at Cedric, "Thanks."  
"It's nothing."  
  
****  
  
Over the next week, the twins took their O.W.L.s and Percy and Oliver had taken their N.E.W.T.s. And with finals over, Katie could finally relax. She was sitting in the common room, reading her muggle Mythology book, when Professor McGonagall entered, Paris following her.  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall."  
"Miss. Bell, would you mind coming with me."  
Katie knew it was a rhetorical question, so she closed her book and followed McGonagall from the common room, shooting a nasty glare at Paris as she did. She followed McGonagall down the now all too familiar corridor leading to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall gave the password to the gargoyle and they both stepped onto the moving staircase.  
"Now, Miss. Bell, the Headmaster and I were speaking with Miss. Wheeler just now. And I have to admit, her take on this whole situation is utterly absurd. Seeing as there is only a few weeks left in term, I suggest that you just keep your distance from the girl. It's obvious that she's disturbed," McGonagall was saying as they reached the landing in front of Dumbledore's office, "This meeting has nothing to do with me, so I'll leave you to speak with the Headmaster."  
And with that, she stepped onto the moving staircase and it descended to the gargoyle. Katie stepped up to the door and knocked on it. She heard Dumbledore allow her entrance, and pushed the door open. She walked inside and sat in the chair that Dumbledore motioned too.  
"So nice to see you, Miss. Bell. Finals were not too harsh I hope?"  
"Not as bad as I had imagined, Professor," Katie said, idly wondering why Dumbledore was making small talk, but then again, this was Dumbledore.  
"Well then, on to business. You will be staying the summer here, as I'm sure Severus has informed you," he said and continued when Katie nodded, "Well, after the students leave, we shall move your things up to the sixth year girls dormitory and that is where you will reside. The Fat Lady will be at your disposal, so feel free to be creative with your passwords," he said a twinkle in his eye.  
"Thank you, sir," Katie said, a gleam of excitement in her own eyes.  
Maybe Lupin was right, maybe having the castle to herself could have its advantages.  
"Of course, school rules will be abided while you're here. It's the least I will ask of you, Miss. Bell. Just do poor Mr. Filch a favor and don't roam the halls at all hours of the night," he said smiling, "Although, I know you'd never do that anyway."  
"Of course not, Professor."  
"And, I assume that Professor McGonagall spoke to you about Miss. Wheeler?"  
"Yes."  
Dumbledore looked at her seriously over his half moon spectacles. "I will not pretend that I wasn't disturbed by some of Miss. Wheeler's rather..odd ideas about you. But nonetheless, seeing as she is graduating this year along with Mr. Flint, I feel no need to press the issue further. Only two weeks. I'm sure we can all manage."  
Katie nodded in agreement, and Dumbledore allowed her to go. As she walked back down to the common room, she paused by a window and noticed the full moon on the rise along the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. She had a fleeting thought about poor Professor Lupin, but continued on her way to Gryffindor Tower. She would only find out the next morning about the events that would happen while she slept. 


	25. 25

****  
  
Katie woke with a unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. She got out of bed and noticed that Angelina was up and ready and waking Alicia.  
  
"Ah, the other Sleeping Beauty decides to wake. Oy! Alicia!" Angelina said, turning and screaming at Alicia.  
  
"What?" Alicia said sleepily, and Katie laughed, making her way towards the showers.  
  
Once everyone was showered and ready, the three of them made their way down to the common room. It was a swarm of activity, and the three girls made their way over to Fred and George, at the center of it all.  
  
"What's going on?" Angelina asked and Katie eyed a nervous looking Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Neville? What's wrong?" Katie asked easily.  
  
"Harry and Ron were missing when I woke up," he blurted out and Katie looked to Fred curiously.  
  
Suddenly, two girls from Neville's year came bustling over.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione's gone too," one of them said.  
  
Fred ran a hand through his hair and looked over the crowd, trying to find Percy. He didn't have to look long.  
  
"What is all this? Why aren't you all at breakfast? Come on, all of you, out of the common room," Percy said from the stairwell.  
  
George expertly grabbed Lee and the six of them headed the way out of the common room, talking quietly.  
  
"I woke up with a bad feeling," Katie said shuddering slightly, "What the hell's going on?"  
  
"Don't know. Wonder where those kids are?" Fred said, the protective tone in his voice because Ron was one of 'those kids'.  
  
They walked in silence, Oliver jogging up to join them, and they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Percy's having kittens. Thinks they'll take away his Head Boy badge. Completely nutters, it isn't his fault after all," Oliver was saying as they sat down.  
  
Percy joined them sometime later, looking as stressed as Oliver had said. Katie reached across the table and gave Percy's hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
"I'm sure they're just fine," she said, voicing everyone's concern.  
  
Katie chanced a glance up at the teacher's table. Snape, she noted, looked worse for wear. More than usual that is. Her eyes darted concernedly to Lupin. He looked the worst she had ever seen him. Deep purple circles under his eye, and hair in disarray. His robes, as always, were frayed and well worn. He had a frown imprinted on his face and he kept looking as if he were about to run from the room at any moment. The next moment, a hush fell over the Great Hall as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"You will all find out, sooner rather that later, that certain events occurred last night. So, I will be the first to tell you, so no rumors will be spread. Seeing as I was not there for everything, I can only tell you what I know. And it is this. Sirius Black was on the grounds last night."  
  
Katie reckoned you could hear a pin drop as everyone collectively took in a gasp of breath.  
  
"Yet, he escaped again. And three of our Gryffindors are in the Hospital Wing at this moment," he said, but Katie noticed a twinkle in the old mans eye's when he told of the escape.  
  
In that moment, she knew there was more to this than he was leading on. She, and undoubtedly everyone else in the room, heard Snape snort angrily. Dumbledore cast a glance in his direction.  
  
"Yes, Severus?" he said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Why don't you tell them everything, Headmaster?" he said, duplicating the tone and sneering down the table at Lupin, "About certain faculty."  
  
McGonagall stood then, beside Dumbledore and glared at Snape angrily. "Severus, you've been warned," she hissed, seemingly unaware of the audience that was trying desperately to hear every word.  
  
"I warned you about Lupin, Headmaster. I told you not to trust a werewolf," Snape said and in that instant the Great Hall erupted into conversation.  
  
All Katie could do was gape at Snape. She couldn't understand why he had just done that. Tears came to her eyes and she looked across the table at Percy. As she blinked them away, he mouthed, "You knew that?". All Katie could do was nod, as she stood and walked out of the Great Hall, tension in every muscle. As she approached large doors to the grounds, a hand rested on her shoulders. She turned around to see Snape standing there, looking panicked. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but no words came. Katie took a step backwards, away from him.  
  
"How could you? How could you do that to him!"  
  
"Miss. Bell, I had to. He was helping Sirius Black. I saw it with my own eyes last night."  
  
Katie looked at him angrily. "Don't follow me, and don't try to justify what you've done. I hate you," she said, as she ran out the doors.  
  
*  
  
Severus watched her leave, anger and regret mixing in his mind to form a feeling that was unbearable. He turned on his heel and walked to Dumbledore's office, patiently waiting for him to return to it. After a half hour of pacing, Dumbledore finally entered his office, startled to see Severus there.  
  
"Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said taking a seat behind his desk and watching Severus pace before him.  
  
"I've ruined everything. She hates me now. All because of Lupin," he said bitterly, "He took what little trust she had in me. She has this allegiance to him."  
  
"Severus, sit," Dumbledore said impatiently, "and listen to me. What you did at breakfast was uncalled for. But Remus sees fit to let it slide. He's resigning as of this moment and preparing to depart from the school. He doesn't want to risk what happened last night to ever happen again. Don't you see, Severus, my boy? Why can't you let go of this animosity towards poor Remus. He didn't mean to be loose on the grounds. He was only trying to save Harry, Ron, and Hermione from an uncertain fate. And I know you would have done the same," he said as Severus began to argue, "If it would have been Miss. Bell, you would have done the same," he said, pausing to let all of what he said sink in, "Now, about Miss. Bell. Give her time. She was very fond of Remus, and he felt the same for her. Its going to be a difficult parting, I'm sure. For her and Mr. Potter. Wait until this all blows over and talk to her. She surely can't hate you forever."  
  
"She surely can. I've breached her trust. It's my fault," he said running a hand through his hair, "Damn Lupin."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rested his chin on his hands. "Do you think, that just because she connected with Remus, that she didn't with you?"  
  
"We were getting on so well," Severus said, "but she always ran to Lupin with her problems. Even after her parents turned over responsibilities to me. She doesn't trust me, like she does him."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Ah, jealousy. Such an adolescent trait Severus."  
  
Severus looked at Dumbledore angrily. "Headmaster, if I may. I am not jealous of that werewolf."  
  
Dumbledore shot back the anger. "You detest that man for being what he cannot control. I have defended you against so many wizards since the day I hired you, Severus. The least you could do for me is be fair to Remus. He's not the only one with secrets."  
  
"Don't you pull the Death Eater card on me, Albus. I don't deserve that," Severus said standing.  
  
"And Remus didn't deserve for you to tell everyone what he is," Dumbledore said standing behind his desk.  
  
Severus stormed from the office, not for an instant going to admit that the Headmaster was absolutely right. He didn't need the weight of guilt added to his chest today.  
  
*  
  
Katie sat on her rock, knees pulled to her chest and rocking herself as she cried. How could he have done that? It wasn't fair. It didn't make sense. Katie lifted a hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks, looking up into the cloudless Spring sky.  
  
"I'm fucking cursed," Katie whispered to the sky before dissolving into tears.  
  
Sitting for what seemed like forever, her tears stopped. Almost as if they had run out. She turned around as if by instinct and saw Oliver standing there, pain written on his face.  
  
"Kate, you ok?"  
  
Katie wiped at her cheeks and gave Oliver a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not. Percy told me you come out here when you're upset, so I came to check. And I was hoping you wouldn't be here," he said climbing up onto the rock beside Katie, "But yet, here you are. Now tell me what's wrong. Tell me everything. Please, Kate," he said looking at her seriously, "Percy hinted that he knew something, but he wouldn't tell me."  
  
Katie sighed and looked up into Oliver's soft brown eyes, filled with concern. "There's a lot to tell, and some of it I don't even understand. Can you listen and not interrupt?" Katie asked cautiously.  
  
Oliver just nodded, folding his legs Indian style and facing her, like a child at story time. Katie smiled at him, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess I should start by telling you that my parents transferred my care over to my godfather and I'll be staying with him over the summer. Thing is, I didn't even know I had a godfather. Even stranger is," Katie said, taking an even deeper breath to get this out, "that my godfather is Snape and I'll be staying here over the summer."  
  
Oliver stared at her, amazement and a million questions dancing in his eyes, but he just nodded numbly, keeping his unspoken promise.  
  
"So, that was odd. On top of that, Marcus was not relenting in his obsession with me and he brought Draco into the fray," Katie said, suddenly remembering that missing puzzle piece, "Oh. That needs to be said too, I suppose. I get on rather well with Malfoy, so please, don't pick on the brat," she said smiling slightly, "We have a common bond with our past masochistic ways. Anyway, Marcus did beat Draco up when the kid stood up for me in the Slytherin Common Room, and I found him out here and took him to Snape. Snape pretty much mixed everything by writing to Marcus' parents. Then there was the whole thing before that with Marcus and Paris trying to break us up, but she's absolutely nutters so," she said trailing off, "But above all that, I've only really had one thing weighing on my mind. You and Perce leaving this year. I mean, Percy is really my only real friend outside Quidditch. And you, well," Katie said looking away from his inquisitive gaze and out over the lake.  
  
"Kate, can I interrupt?" he asked, placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"Go on, I'm done."  
  
"Is that why you've been distant? Because of me graduating?" Oliver said, realization coming over him.  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Why, Kate?"  
  
Katie took a deep breath and just blurted out what she had told Cedric. "Because you're going to go play for Puddlemere United and meet a whole bunch of girls."  
  
Oliver's brows furrowed and he reached out and turned her chin to face him. "And what if I do? Those girls will only care about the fact that I'm playing professional Quidditch, not who I am. Who you know that I am. Trust me Kate. I told my mum and dad about us and my dad wrote me saying that if I even looked at another girl sideways it would be the worst mistake I ever made. But I didn't need him to tell me that," he said leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "I know how lucky I am to have you. And I'll wait for you."  
  
Katie threw her arms around Oliver's neck, hugging him tightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and just reveled in the feel of his strong arms holding her. She lifted her head and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
"And what about the other stuff?"  
  
Oliver rubbed her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head thinking. "Well, I'm not sure I like the fact that you're under Snape's care. But I suppose, I can trust Dumbledore to keep him in line."  
  
Katie smiled up at him and Oliver kissed her lightly. "I think I love you, Ol."  
  
"I know I do. I love you, Katie."  
  
Katie felt tears welling in her eyes and she leaned against Oliver once more.  
  
"Don't cry, Kate," Oliver said rubbing her back once more.  
  
"Its alright. They're happy tears," Katie said, her voice coming out muffled against Oliver's dress shirt.  
  
"As long as your happy, sweetheart," Oliver said smiling down at her, "And just think. With you so close to Hogsmeade, I could Floo there, or Apparate if I get my license, and we can have lunch at the Three Broomsticks when I don't have practices," he said cheerfully, "Would you like that?"  
  
Katie looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I would. I'll ask Dumbledore if it's alright. But I'm sure he'll let me."  
  
Oliver absently looked at his watch and then looked at Katie, somewhat startled. "It's 12:30, sweetheart. You've been out here since breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah," Katie said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hungry?" Oliver said smiling.  
  
"Famished," Katie said honestly.  
  
Oliver helped her up, they climbed down off the rock, and made their way back up to the castle. Oliver held the heavy door open for Katie and they started walking across the entrance hall. But Katie stopped dead in her tracks, looking at something on the stairs. Oliver noticed she wasn't following him a few moments later. He followed her eye line, and gave Professor Lupin a wave.  
  
"'Ello Professor."  
  
Lupin only gave him a small smile, and snapped his vision back to Katie. Oliver looked to Katie, who looked like she was going to cry again. He walked over to her and leaned down close to her.  
  
"I'll be in the Great Hall if you want to talk to him."  
  
Katie nodded numbly and Oliver gave her shoulder a squeeze before entering the Great Hall. All Katie could do was stare numbly at the briefcase in Lupin's left hand and the grindylow tank being juggled in his right.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, her voice hitching in her throat. 


	26. 26

****  
  
Katie noticed that Lupin shifted nervously on the stairs before approaching her.  
  
"My carriage is waiting, Miss. Bell. If you'll excuse me," he said, moving to walk around Katie.  
  
He lost grip slightly on the grindylow tank. Almost dropping the it, Katie snatched it up from its fate of smashing to the ground. Years of Quidditch training had given her quick reflexes.  
  
"Well, let me carry this for you," Katie said, controlling her voice.  
  
Lupin looked her over and nodded, walking toward the door. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Mr. Potter. I had to resign. What happened last night should never be allowed to happen again. A werewolf loose on the grounds," he said shaking his head miserably, "It was far too dangerous," he said as they stepped out onto the grounds.  
  
Katie tripped slightly on a stair, but regained her balance and jogged up to catch up with Lupin. She stopped dead though, and waited for Lupin to turn. He did, not hearing her footsteps behind him.  
  
"What is it, Miss. Bell?" he said, trying to keep his expression neutral.  
  
Katie felt her heart breaking. He was shutting her out to avoid being hurt. In a way, she knew she should be doing the same, but she couldn't. After several moments of thinking, she finally found her voice. "You can't leave," is what came out, all the while thinking that she should have added "me" to the end of that statement.  
  
"Please understand," Lupin said, his expression softening as he took a step toward Katie, "it has to be done. It's not safe, nor reasonable for me to stay."  
  
Katie flinched back away from him, holding the grindylow tank in front of her like a shield. "No, I won't understand," she said, her emotions getting the best of her, "First, my parents abandon me. In a week or so, Percy and Oliver will too. And now you. You're asking me to be rational. When you know that is something I cannot do."  
  
Lupin bowed his head in resignation. "Walk with me, Katie."  
  
Katie followed, tilting her head curiously. Lupin seemed to be lost in thought when he looked down at her next.  
  
"Perhaps, if I tell you the events that occurred last night, you will be more agreeable to my leaving," he said stoically.  
  
Katie looked up at him, unconcerned that anything he said would sway her. "If you must," she said sadly, knowing this may well be the last time she ever talked her him.  
  
"As Dumbledore said, Sirius was on the grounds last night. I'm not sure of the events that happened before I got there. What I do know is that Ron's leg was roughly broken, Harry looked ready to kill Sirius, and Hermione was standing far away from the both of them. But she heard me entering the Shack, and shouted out their location."  
  
"The Shack?"  
  
"Let me pick up those pieces at the end," Lupin said, a smile on his face, "As I was saying. I found them and immediately interrogated Sirius. Turns out he didn't turn over the Potter's to Voldemort. It was Peter Pettigrew. Of course, he was also in the Shack last night. In the form of his Animagus, a rat. He'd been living with the Weasley's all these years, just waiting for Voldemort to regain power, so he could hand Harry over to him and be redeemed," he said, anger flashing across his features and slowly disappearing, "You see, Sirius had gotten wind that someone knew that he was the Potter's Secret Keeper, hiding their whereabouts. So, he persuaded them to switch to Peter. They kept it from me in case….well, in case I had been a spy. It was a common knowledge that werewolves were being recruited to help Voldemort. I don't resent being suspected. I myself suspected Sirius. It tore us all apart. And when Lily and James were killed, I vowed that I would never forgive Sirius. But now I know the truth. After all, he is Harry's godfather. I don't know why I ever believed he was capable of doing such a thing."  
  
Katie just stared up at him, taking in all this information. Only few knew about Harry's parents and their friends, and Katie knew that even Harry himself knew very little. "So, where is Sirius now? And Peter? Sirius could get his name cleared. He could take care of Harry," she said, when a realization dawned on her, "Peter's gone, isn't he?"  
  
Lupin nodded sadly. "When we reached the grounds, I transformed, and somehow Peter got away. In rat form, I'm assuming."  
  
"Professor, why did Snape say what he did this morning?"  
  
"Well, he was there last night too. He came to my office to give me my Wolfsbane potion, and found I wasn't there. And I had left a map on my desk, revealing my whereabouts, as well as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Peter's as well."  
  
"The Marauder's Map?" Katie asked thoughtfully, "I overheard Harry say you nicked it. How do you know how to use it?"  
  
"How do you know about it?" Lupin countered, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"You forget that I'm friends with the infamous Weasley Twins."  
  
"Right, of course. That must be where Harry got it from," Lupin said seemingly putting pieces together, "Well, if you must know, Sirius, James, Peter, and myself made that map while here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ingenious! I'm impressed, Professor," Katie said teasingly, enjoying the blush rising on Lupin's cheeks.  
  
"As I was saying!" he said laughing, "Severus found Harry's Invisibility Cloak that he had left behind, and used it to sneak into the Shack undetected. He attacked Sirius and myself, before the kids attacked him," he said a broad smile crossing his face, "I've never been more proud of a group of students."  
  
Katie bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "So, they knocked out Snape?"  
  
"Right. Sirius and I revealed Peter to Ron, so he'd believe us. Understandably, Sirius wanted to kill Peter, and I would have helped him to it, but Harry saw fit to turn him over to the Dementors instead. And that's where I left off before."  
  
"Right, now about this Shack?"  
  
"Ah, it was the Shrieking Shack," he pointed to across the grounds at the Whomping Willow, "That was planted the year I arrived at Hogwarts. The purpose of it is this, plain and simple. There is a tunnel beneath it that leads to the Shrieking Shack. I would go there to transform. The noises people heard was me….well, tearing at myself, for lack of a better word. There is only one way to gain access to the tunnel. That, which I won't tell you."  
  
Katie nodded and looked at Lupin sadly. "I'm glad you told me all of that. But that doesn't make your leaving hurt any less."  
  
Lupin stopped walking and looked down at Katie, her sad look reflected in his eyes. "But you see that there is no other option? That I'm not abandoning you," he said, and Katie realized why he had told her everything.  
  
She nodded weakly as they approached the carriage, waiting at the gates of the school. Lupin took the grindylow tank from her, and placed inside the carriage, his briefcase following. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Again, I'll tell you something I told Mr. Potter. We will see each other again. I'm sure of it. Come here, Miss. Bell," he said, holding out his arms as a tear fell from Katie's watery eyes.  
  
Katie hugged him tightly around his chest, and Lupin wrapped his arms around her now shaking shoulders.  
  
"It's alright, Katie," he said, backing out of the embrace reluctantly and smiling down at her tear stained cheeks, "I'll have none of that."  
  
Katie forced a smile, and wiped at her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you, Professor."  
  
"You can write to me, if you ever feel the need. And please, Katie. I'm not your Professor anymore. Call me Remus," he said, a comforting smile gracing his face.  
  
"Thank you….uh. Remus," Katie said uncomfortably, but Lupin just smiled.  
  
"Until we meet again, Katie Bell," he said climbing into the carriage and waving.  
  
Katie waved back, but her vocal cords were constricted due to the tears coursing down her cheeks. Once the carriage was out of sight, she turned on her heel and walked up to the school. A light wind whipped up around her, seemingly drying her tears. About twenty feet from the doors, Katie took her eyes off the ground and leveled them at the doors, only to see a tall figure standing there. She stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the person.  
  
"Are you spying on me now? I can't even say goodbye to him without you there? He told me everything," she said now standing toe to toe with the tall figure.  
  
The figure's eyes widened before it spoke. "Did he tell you about Black, and how he was helping him?" the figure said in a tone only he possessed.  
  
"You don't even know what you're talking about! He's gone, alright. They both are. You saw to that. Just be happy, you bitter, disappointed man!" Katie said, pushing the figure out of her way and ascending the stairs, her sobs echoing in the entrance hall.  
  
*  
  
Severus watched her, once again, storm away from him. But this time, he felt only guilt. He made his way once again to Albus' office. His stubborn side making his journey longer than it should have been. But when he lifted his hand to knock on Albus' door, the door opened before him. He looked at the man who had, in every respect, been his savior all those years ago.  
  
"Headmaster, I just wanted to apologize for being disrespectful earlier," he forced himself to say.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't mean it, but his nature kept him from admitting any of his faults. Albus just looked at him, a smile on his face.  
  
"That girl has changed you, Severus. You've guilt coming off you in waves," he said smiling, "Something must have happened, or you wouldn't be here. Come in."  
  
Severus walked in and sat in his usual chair. He snorted, resenting the fact that he had a usual chair in the Headmaster's office. He watched as Albus sat behind his desk, and gave him an expression that told him to explain.  
  
"I saw her say goodbye to Lupin. I know, it was wrong to watch them. It was a private moment, but it was as if I was drawn to it. And before I could move away from the door, she saw me and pushed me away. Literally. She said I should be happy for what I've done. And that I'm a 'bitter, disappointed man', if I'm quoting her correctly."  
  
Albus just stared at him over his half-moon spectacles and seemed to be studying him. "Well, do you think that you deserved it?" he said, and thoroughly enjoyed the internal battle going on in his companion's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I deserved it," Severus said, running a hand over his face, "Headmaster, she said that Lupin told her everything."  
  
"Did he know? Well, that does sound like Remus. Loyal to a fault. At least she know the truth now too."  
  
Severus slouched in his chair, hearing Katie's voice repeat those vicious, yet well deserved, words on a loop in his head. "I am a bitter, disappointed man," he said quietly, almost to himself.  
  
Albus sat up straight behind his desk. "Severus, you have had things happen in your life that anyone would keep a grudge on. I'm sure you have memories that haunt you. But eventually, you have to let go and start over. I gave you this job and entrusted my students to you for that very reason. Now, one has ended up in your care. Something has to change, Severus. Let go of your grudges, and live life."  
  
Severus looked up at Albus as if he'd gone mental at his last statement. "You do realize, Albus, that that is something I cannot do overnight."  
  
"Of course not, Severus, and I would not ask you to. I just think that you need to reevaluate your anger towards….certain people. You may find that some things seem rather ridiculous now."  
  
Severus nodded, thinking this over. He would try, if not only for the Headmaster, but for himself also.  
  
*  
  
Katie laid on her bed, covers pulled up to her neck, crying. 'Snape doesn't know and he never will know,' she thought, burying her head in her pillow. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy summer. She had this resentment towards Snape now. He had taken the one thing that had made sense in her life and forced it away.  
  
A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. The door opened, and she heard them shut the door and approach her bed. She had he bed hangings drawn, so she couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
'Percy,' she thought, wiping at her cheeks.  
  
The red-head poked his head through her bed hangings and immediately sat down on her bed. "Come here, Kate," he said, opening his arms to her, "Harry told us about Professor Lupin."  
  
Katie sat up and wrapped her arms around Percy. "Why does everything have to happen to me?" she murmured against him.  
  
Percy busied himself with rubbing small circles on her back, not being able to think of a proper answer for her. When he felt her breathing somewhat even out, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Things will be alright, Kate. I promise."  
  
Katie pulled back from him and wiped at her cheeks again. She looked up at him, smiling sadly down at her, and voiced the one thing weighing on her mind.  
  
"Perce, how can I stay here with him?"  
  
Percy sighed and looked down at his hands. "I don't know, Kate. I'm a little uncomfortable with that thought too," he said looking back up at her, "I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
"Hey," Katie said, reaching out and touching Percy's cheek, "What's wrong? How's Ron?"  
  
"Broken leg. In three different places. Kept mumbling all this stuff about Sirius Black only trying to get to Peter Pettigrew. Completely mad. I mean, Peter Pettigrew has been dead for 12 years."  
  
Katie bit her lip, deciding whether or not to tell Percy what Remus had told her. She decided against it. Percy didn't need to know. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she said instead, giving Percy a small smile.  
  
Percy hugged her again, startling her. "Don't hide from us, ok? If you feel upset, tell someone. I don't like that you were up her by yourself."  
  
Katie read between the lines and knew exactly why Percy was up here with her. He didn't want her to go back to hurting herself.  
  
"Perce, I'm not going to do that again. I promise. I'm past that now," she said, hugging Percy back.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Katie fell asleep that night, clutching Mikey tightly to her. Her heart still ached, just knowing that Remus was gone, and wasn't coming back. The next week was going to be the hardest week of her life. She idly wondered how she was going to make it through as she drifted off to sleep. 


	27. 27

A/N : Ok, this chapter is going on the assumption that after finals, do the kids really have classes? I think not, and if so, nothing is done in them. And a line from PoA said that the hot weather forced the students onto the grounds. So…GRYFFINDOR PARTY BY THE LAKE! LOL. Some of our favorite Slytherins may stop by, along with a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. During the day of course. Some other fic did that, just the older kids hanging out on the grounds. I've been fascinated by the idea ever since. So here's my own version, ending with a prank of my own mindset. Many people have pranks involving school colors, but most are in Marauder age fics. Doesn't anyone think that Fred and George are just as good pranksters as James and Sirius? Well I do, so we shall have a Weasley Twins prank. *grins*  
  
****  
  
The final week of the school year was like heaven for the Weasley Twins. Without classes to hold them back, they were more rambunctious than ever. Katie reasoned quickly to just steer clear of them. But about midweek, the heat and mischievousness of the Twins was so unbearable, that Angelina decided they should take it outside. And since the area by the lake was Gryffindor Land, that's where they headed.  
  
But Katie had to be dragged outside by Fred and Lee. They only stopped when she explained her reason for resistance.  
  
"Guys, its hot, and I can't very well push my sleeves up," Katie said, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
She knew that the scars were who she was, and therefore a permanent part of her, but there were ways to avoid having them seen. Staying inside was one of them. Before she realized it, Fred had pulled her into a tight hug, with Lee joining to make it a group hug.  
  
"If anyone says anything, I'll curse them," Fred said seriously.  
  
"So will I," Lee said from behind her.  
  
Katie let out a giggle and escaped the hug, which resulted in a high speed chase through the castle and onto the grounds. Once outside though, Katie stopped and waited for Fred and Lee, catching her breath. She busied herself with loosening her tie, as she waited. Fred and Lee appeared behind her and they walked over to where everyone else was; lakeside. Katie unbuttoned the cuffs of her sleeves, but refused to roll them up, contenting herself with plopping down on Oliver's lap. He smiled and leaned down next to her ear.  
  
"You decided to join us," he whispered, causing Katie to laugh and nod.  
  
She looked over and spotted Percy and Penelope beside them. "Hey, Penelope," she said smiling.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling? Percy told me about Professor Lupin," she said, honestly concerned.  
  
Katie glared at Percy, before turning to Penelope. "I'm alright now. What's done is done."  
  
"Kate!"  
  
Katie looked around to see where the shout came from and saw Cedric and Cho walking over. She gave Oliver a pat on the arm and rushed over to them. Cedric leaned down and pulled Katie into a tight hug before speaking.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?"  
  
"Gryffindor Land. We're having as much of a beach party as we can. Ang's idea. But since Penelope already invaded our ranks, I'm sure no one will care if you guys hang out too," she said smiling at the both of them.  
  
"That's sweet of you. We were actually going over to the pitch, but on the way back, we could stop by," Cho said, a teasing note in her voice.  
  
Katie arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, since you've never been to a party involving those two," she said pointing over to the Twins, who were now attempting to poke the Giant Squid with a long stick, "I'll let that remark slide."  
  
They both nodded, and walked through the Gryffindors, heading for the pitch. Katie looked over to her rock, which was presently occupied by Angelina and Alicia, to see Angelina watching Fred intently.  
  
"If that thing pulls you in, I'm not saving your stupid ass," she yelled at Fred, whose toes were in the water.  
  
Fred just gave her a cheeky grin and continued his assault on the Giant Squid. Katie ran over and climbed up onto the rock.  
  
"Budge up a bit," she told Alicia, "This is my rock, girls."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So, you decided what you're doing over the summer? My parents would be happy to take you in you know," Angelina said, shielding her eyes from the sun to look at Katie.  
  
"Oh, Ang, I'd love that. But I have to stay here over the summer," Katie said sadly.  
  
"Why?" Alicia said, thoroughly interested.  
  
"Well, because I have a godfather who lives here and I have to stay with him now. My parents transferred responsibilities to him."  
  
"Who is it!" Angelina yelled in a whisper.  
  
Katie sighed, looking at them both. "When I tell you, you guys keep your mouths shut. Don't repeat what I say, or give any reaction, ok?" Katie said and watched as they nodded, "Ok, its uh. Well- Alright, its Snape."  
  
Angelina and Alicia gaped at her, but true to their nod, didn't say a thing. Angelina was the first to recover.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" she said, placing a hand on Katie's shoulder.  
  
Alicia just nodded in agreement. But Katie was having a problem of her own. The sun was beating down on her, making her very uncomfortable. Seeming to read her mind, Angelina looked at her concernedly.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I suppose so. Merlin, its hot."  
  
"That's why I've gone sans uniform today, dear friend," Angelina said smiling at Katie.  
  
"Oh screw it," Katie said raking up her sleeves, "I'm not worrying about what anyone else thinks."  
  
"Good girl," Angelina said, turning to yell at Fred once more, "I swear to Merlin, Fred! Leave the squid alone! What did he do to you?"  
  
Katie looked over to where she had left Oliver, only to see that Paris had joined the group there. "I'll be back," she said hoping off the rock and walking over to Oliver.  
  
Oliver grinned up at her as she approached. "Welcome back, sweetheart."  
  
"Thanks, Ol," Katie said, plopping down on Oliver's lap once more.  
  
Paris stood from beside them. "Merlin, Katie, cover up your arms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one wants to see that, you freak!" Paris said viciously, pointing to Katie's scars.  
  
Oliver made a move to get up, but Katie stopped him from doing so.  
  
"You don't want to see it, than don't look. It's hot. And I'm not going to suffer because you can't handle it."  
  
"I agree with Wheeler," a voice said from behind Oliver, "Don't ruin everyone's good day."  
  
Katie stood at that, and faced the voice. As always, Marcus Flint had to show up. But his presence had not gone unnoticed. The Twins and Lee were approaching fast, and Oliver was standing behind Katie now.  
  
"Well, no one gives a shit about what you think, Flint. And you are not welcome here," Katie said coolly, masking her anger.  
  
**  
  
- I am  
  
Little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars -  
  
Linkin Park - "Faint"  
  
**  
  
Marcus sneered down at her. "Merlin, Bell. You make me almost wish I hadn't passed this year. Without Romeo here to protect you," he said motioning to Oliver, "but no matter. My offer still stands. When you're through with him, come and find me."  
  
Katie went to cause some physical harm to Marcus, when Fred and George intervened.  
  
"Don't waste your time, Kate," George said, narrowing his eyes at Marcus.  
  
"Besides, he'll get his. In due time," Fred said, mimicking his twin.  
  
Marcus just let out a short laugh and turned on his heel, heading for the castle. Katie turned Fred around by his shoulder.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Hey, we just saved your ass from a fight. Anyway, we've got big plans for Mr. Flint," Fred said mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, now sit and enjoy yourself. No more picking fights," George joked and received a smack from Katie before he could escape.  
  
Paris walked off with a huff.  
  
"Oh, no one wanted you here anyway, you evil wench," Penelope said angrily at her retreating back.  
  
Percy looked at her startled. "Penelope?"  
  
"Hey, she was mean to Katie," Penelope said honestly, smiling at Katie.  
  
"Thanks, Penelope," Katie said happily.  
  
****  
  
Katie wandered down the now familiar corridors toward Dumbledore's office. She had to ask him if she would be able to visit Hogsmeade to see Oliver before everyone left. Having stopped by McGonagall's office, she had the password in her possession. Stopping in front of the gargoyle, she gave the password, and stepped onto the moving staircase. Once on the landing, she heard voices conversing inside the room. She froze when she heard her name mentioned.  
  
*  
  
"Katie is a very independent young woman, Severus. She seems to appreciate her privacy, and I think we are going about this the right way," Albus said, looking at the man currently seated in front of him.  
  
Severus nodded and looked up at the Headmaster. "I'm not worried about her so much as myself. I've said this before, but I'm not cut out for this, Albus. And now she hates me for what I've done. Something I did without a thought of how it would affect her. Always thinking about myself-"  
  
"Severus, can you honestly expect to just transform into the perfect parent overnight? With no experience in your history. My dear boy, you expect too much of yourself. Katie knows this, and in time, she will forgive you. But I know she won't forget," Albus said wisely, surveying Severus carefully.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Severus said, honestly lost.  
  
"When she feels time to forgive, she'll let you know. Katie Bell is one of the most intelligent students in this school. And with a temper to boot. Just let her calm down. She still has to say goodbye to all of her friends in a few days time. I think I can assume, forgiving you is not high on her priority list," Albus said chuckling a little, stopping when Severus glared at him angrily, "Oh, learn to take a joke, Severus."  
  
Severus stood sighing. "Fine, I can only heed your advice, and hope you're right."  
  
"Exactly," Albus said smiling, "We're through. Go on."  
  
Severus crossed the room to the door, and upon opening it, was met with a sight he hadn't intended to see at all.  
  
*  
  
Katie jumped back startled as the door opened and looked up at Snape, confusion crossing her features. How exactly was she supposed to respond to what she'd heard?  
  
"How long have you been out here?" he asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Long enough," Katie said defiantly.  
  
"Miss. Bell, I believe I owe you an apology. Not that I expect you to accept it," Snape said, holding himself in a professional manner, "I also don't expect you to be able to trust me, but I hope in time, that whatever trust you had in me can be rebuilt."  
  
Katie cocked her head to the side and looked up at him. "Oh, Professor, you do have some version of a heart," Katie said sarcastically, "Now, if you would excuse me," she said walking around him and entering Dumbledore's office.  
  
She closed the door and leaned against it, looking across the room at Dumbledore. She hooked her thumb over her shoulder and looked at him curiously. Dumbledore merely shrugged and motioned for her to sit.  
  
"Professor, I just wanted to ask you about an idea Oliver thought of," she started out carefully.  
  
"Go on, Miss. Bell."  
  
"Well, he had this idea of a way we could see each other over the summer. He could Floo, or Apparate to Hogsmeade and we could meet there for lunch. Just short visits. Just to be able to see each other."  
  
"Am I safe to assume that you and Mr. Wood are dating?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yes, we are. And I know you don't like having students in the castle over the summer and you are being very kind allowing me to stay. So, I thought it was a brilliant idea to use Hogsmeade. Seeing as its so close and all," Katie said, finding herself rambling.  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Mr. Wood is a good boy. I'll see to making arrangements for these visits. I don't want you going to Hogsmeade alone now. So, maybe someone can escort you there and back."  
  
Katie looked at him, knowing exactly who he was going to suggest. "Let me guess, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Perhaps, Miss. Bell. But if you wouldn't be comfortable with that, I can make other arrangements," he said kindly.  
  
Katie sighed. "Whatever you feel is appropriate, Professor."  
  
"Alright then. Off with you, I'll let you know of what I've decided," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
Katie stood and left, but once she was in the corridor, she bolted to Gryffindor Tower. She had to tell Oliver the semi-good news. Visits, but possibly chaperoned visits. 'Hell,' Katie thought, 'Its better than nothing at all.' As she approached The Fat Lady, she saw Fred and George exit.  
  
"Hey!" she said loudly, laughing as they jumped.  
  
"Merlin, Kate!" Fred said, glaring at her.  
  
"Hey, you didn't see Filch by chance, did you?" George said intercepting his brother's glare.  
  
"No, its clear. I know where you guys are headed and you don't have to do anything, you know," Katie said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Fred walked up to her and gripped her upper arms. "Oh, but we do. He's going to get his, Kate," he said leaning in and kissing her cheek, "Love you, Kate," he said walking past her, "Come on, George."  
  
George walked up to her smiling and kissed her other cheek. "He's right. Love ya," he said before jogging off to catch his twin.  
  
Katie shook her head and rolled her eyes, idly wondering what she would do without the Twins in her life. She gave the password to The Fat Lady, who unsuccessfully tried to get where the Twins had gone out of her. She entered the common room and spotted Oliver immediately, sitting on the couch, a book in his hands. She walked over and sat down beside him. He shut the book and placed an arm around her, and by instinct, Katie cuddled against him.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore," she said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He agreed to the visits, but I have to have an escort to Hogsmeade."  
  
Oliver grinned down at her. "Well, at least I know you'll be safe getting to and from the castle," he said before placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
When he pulled away, Katie laid her head on his chest and tried to relax. She just wanted to spend as much time as she could with him before he left. 'But you'll see him over the summer now,' the optimistic voice in her head said. She had to agree. Things would be alright.  
  
****  
  
Katie adjusted her robes one final time before joining everyone in the common room to head down to the Farewell Feast. As soon as they were out in the corridor, Fred threw an arm around her and leaned down to talk to her discreetly.  
  
"I got a glimpse of Marcus today, and our prank was successful. He looked absolutely humiliated, and he has to show up at this feast. You'll see, its great," he said, extremely please with himself.  
  
"He's going to know you did it."  
  
"Oh, I sure he has suspicions, but there's no evidence. He can't pin it on us."  
  
"You're too much," Katie said smiling at him.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and took seats at the Gryffindor Table. Katie noticed Ron, sitting beside Harry, a few people down. She hadn't gotten a chance to see him at all since he had his leg broken.  
  
"Hey, Ron," she said gaining his attention, "How's your leg?"  
  
"Good as new," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Good," she said turning to look at the twins, who were eyeing the door to the Great Hall anxiously.  
  
A moment later, a hooded figure entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin Table. Fred scowled, and George glared at the hooded figure. The next moment, Professor McGonagall walked by the table and stopped when she found Katie.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Bell. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that he's going with your first choice. Whatever that means," she said smiling, "I'm sure you know."  
  
"Yeah, I do, Professor. Thank you," she said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Oh, Professor," Fred said as she was walking away, "We have a very disrespectful person over at the Slytherin Table. Isn't it against the rules to have your hood up at dinner?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked over at the Slytherin Table and nodded at Fred. "Right you are, Mr. Weasley," she said and headed over to the far side of the room.  
  
Fred and George were wearing identical grins as they watched McGonagall. Oliver looked at the Twins and then back at Katie.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"All I know is that Marcus is the one with his hood up, for some unknown reason," she said nodding her head at the Twins.  
  
Oliver smiled knowingly. "I've got to see this," he said, joining the Twins in their gazing.  
  
Katie watched too, unable to resist. Marcus seemed to be putting up a fight, but McGonagall is nothing if not stern and persistent. Eventually though, he gave in and the hood came down, revealing a head of maroon and gold hair compared to his normal black hair. Katie smacked her hand over her mouth to avoid laughing loudly, but once the rest of the hall got a glimpse of Marcus, it erupted into shouts of laughter and Katie's was the least noticed. Fred and George were right, he was humiliated.  
  
McGonagall took her seat at the faculty table and looked at Fred and George sternly, but there was a glint in her eyes, as if even she believed it was deserved. Katie looked over at Snape and saw him smirking and shaking his head. Dumbledore then stood up to make his speech.   
  
"I see, that even the Slytherins are supportive of our House Cup and Quidditch Cup winners this year. Congratulations to Gryffindor House," he said and the hall, minus the Slytherins, burst into applause.  
  
Dumbledore continued, but Katie didn't hear a word of it. She was so happy to see Marcus humiliated for a change that nothing could bring her down.  
  
****  
  
In her dorm that night, Katie had the inevitable thought upon seeing Angelina and Alicia's trunks packed. The day she had been dreading had come all too soon and she would have to face it. Tomorrow, she would be alone. 


	28. 28

A/N : On to this chapter. Everyone and anyone returns in this chapter, seeing as everyone is departing, minus Katie. So, expect the unexpected.  
  
****  
  
Katie woke the next morning, and checking the time, hastily freshened herself up and threw on the nearest thing she could find. She tied her hair up messily and descended the staircase. She spotted Angelina, seated on Fred's lap, looking at Katie in an amused way. Katie shot her a glare.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" she said, hands on her hips.  
  
"We've still got two hours, Kate. You had plenty of time," Angelina said, hiding her giggle expertly.  
  
"That was cruel, Ang," Katie said crossing the room and sitting in the vacated armchair.  
  
"I'm actually surprised Perce isn't down here yet," Fred said, pushing Angelina onto the couch and looking back toward the stairs, just as Percy came rushing down them.  
  
"Hand it over, Fred," he said, hand held out.  
  
"What?" Fred asked innocently.  
  
"I can't find my Head Boy badge and I know you have it, or at least know where it is, so hand it over," Percy said exasperated.  
  
"For once, dear brother of mine, I don't have it. And I don't know where it is either," Fred said in a dignified manner, almost mocking Percy, but sounding sincere all the same.  
  
George entered the common room a moment later, edging around Percy and looking at his brother curiously. "What's wrong, Perce?"  
  
"You didn't take my badge, did you?" Percy said, eyeing the other twin suspiciously.  
  
"No. Sorry, Perce," George said, sitting down beside Fred on the couch.  
  
Percy looked at the ceiling and then rushed back up the stairs. Katie jumped up from the armchair and jogged after him.  
  
"Hold up, Perce. I'll help you find it."  
  
Katie followed Percy up to his room, stopping briefly to peak in on Oliver. He was packing the last of his things, bending down to re-arrange something in his trunk. Katie felt a blush rise in her cheeks, but she had to stare. Oliver had a nice ass, and since he was her boyfriend, she was allowed to admire it. She tore her eyes away and walked into Percy's room. It was in horrible disarray. Katie arched an eyebrow at her companion as he looked up at her.  
  
"My, my, Perce. A badge is that important to you?"  
  
Percy sighed, shaking his head. "It's the principle of the thing, Kate. I mean, of all days."  
  
"Where did you have it last? On your robes?"  
  
"Yeah, and if the house-elves took it to be washed-"  
  
"They wouldn't have," Katie said walking over to his trunk and pulling out robes, "They would have just packed it. You're holding them up, you know."  
  
After several moments, Katie rose her hand in victory, and unpinning the Head Boy badge from Percy's robes and handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks, Kate," he said smiling appreciatively.  
  
Suddenly, Katie was upon him, hugging the life out of him. "I'm going to miss you!" she said, beginning to cry into Percy's shoulder.  
  
Percy relaxed and hugged her back. "I'll miss you too," he said quietly.  
  
He only looked up when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Oliver was leaning on his doorframe, staring at the two of them with amusement dancing in his brown eyes.  
  
"Do I have competition, Perce?"  
  
"Shut up, you prat," came Katie's muffled reply as she continued to hug a knocked over Percy.  
  
Percy rolled his eyes, gave Katie one last squeeze and pulled away from her reluctantly. "I found my badge," he said holding it up, so Oliver could see it amongst the chaos.  
  
"Well, you better get to cleaning up, mate. You made quite a mess."  
  
Katie stood, wiping her eyes, and began moving around the room, trying to help put it back in some sort of order. Percy jumped up to help her, catching anything she tossed at him to put in his trunk. Katie vaguely noticed Oliver crossing the room. He opened the window and an impressive eagle owl flew in, dropping a letter into Katie's hands before flying back out the window.  
  
"Were you expecting anything?" Oliver asked walking over to Katie, noticing her shaking hands.  
  
Katie shook her head and unfolded the parchment carefully. Three lines were written in a neat scrawl.  
  
Katie,  
  
Meet me at your rock in ten minutes.  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
Katie's hands stopped shaking and she smiled down at the parchment. She looked at the two expectant faces turned towards her. "I'll be back before you guys have to leave. Just some business to attend to," she said shaking the parchment for emphasis, before pocketing it and darting from the room.  
  
She ran through the common room and out the portrait hole. Once in the entrance hall, she encountered some traffic. Mainly people going into or leaving the Great Hall. She escaped, unnoticed, and made her way out onto the grounds. She could see Draco already, standing next to her rock, just waiting. She walked a little faster, and once she got closer, she could have sworn that Draco was smiling.  
  
"That was fast," he said laughing.  
  
"I ran," Katie said shrugging, "So-"  
  
"I just wanted to be able to say goodbye to you. I mean, I have to be all snobbish on the train, so-"  
  
"Oh, I'm staying here," Katie said quickly, "Dumbledore agreed to let me stay for the summer, since I don't have anywhere else to go," she said, conveniently leaving out the part about Snape.  
  
"Oh," Draco said, looking mildly shocked, "Interesting."  
  
"That's decent of you," she said looking at him seriously, "To at least want to say goodbye to me."  
  
"I was scared you wouldn't show up. I know I did some things this year that you didn't exactly approve of."  
  
Katie smiled at Draco. "Well, we do have a strange bond."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," he said, looking down at his feet once more.  
  
"Hey," Katie said catching his eye, "Be safe this summer, ok? Don't piss off your dad," she said smiling.  
  
"Would you write to me?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Sure, if you'd like."  
  
"Yeah, I would," he said, looking up at her as if he was losing a friend.  
  
"Come here, Draco," she said holding out her arms and embracing him when he took a step closer to her.  
  
"I don't want to go home," Draco murmured against her shoulder.  
  
Katie raised a hand and gently stroked his hair. "You'll be aright. Two months. That's nothing. And then you'll be back here," she said, pulling out of the embrace to look at him, "Look, I already got permission to visit Oliver in Hogsmeade. If you ever need to talk, send me an owl and we'll set something up so we can meet in Hogsmeade, ok?"  
  
Draco nodded numbly, but a hint of a smiled played on his lips. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"No one else will, now will they?" Katie said smiling, "I am officially the Angel of Mercy. Comforting the lowly in their times of need."  
  
Draco laughed at that, a foreign sound from him. "You're the best friend I've ever had, you know that?"  
  
"I can believe it," Katie said smiling, "Now, don't hesitate to owl me if that bastard even so much as lays a finger on you. If you need to talk, I'll be right here."  
  
Draco nodded, and embraced her again. "Thanks, Katie."  
  
"Of course," she said hugging him tightly before pulling away, "I need to get back to Gryffindor Tower so I can have some time to spend with my group," she said smiling, "You'll be fine. I promise."  
  
****  
  
Once back in Gryffindor Tower, she was attacked by Lee.  
  
"Where the dickens did you go? I thought I wasn't going to see you before we had to go," he said, mocking offense.  
  
"I had someone to see," she said flopping down on the couch next to Fred, "You guys still have like an hour before you have to leave."  
  
Fred looked to one side of him and saw Angelina, and to other seeing Katie. Grinning mischievously, he stretched his arms out along the back of the couch. "Ah, life is good," he said grinning at Angelina and Katie.  
  
Katie smirked at Angelina and the both smacked Fred in unison. The arms came down and Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"It was a joke," he said in a whiny voice.  
  
Angelina turned to comforting Fred and Katie looked over at Lee, who was sitting on the floor. She got off the couch and sat beside him. She waited until he looked at her to hug him.  
  
"I'll miss you, Lee," Katie said, burying her head against his shoulder, "And I'm sorry I didn't ask you for help."  
  
"Oh, love," Lee said, hugging her tightly, "I don't care about that now. I'm going to miss you too."  
  
"Did Angelina tell you that I'm staying here?" Katie said, still hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't say why," Lee said, pulling away from her, "Want to tell me?"  
  
"Not especially," Katie said, looking everywhere but at Lee, "Sorry."  
  
Lee nodded. "You could always send me a letter if you don't want the Twins to know."  
  
"Don't want us to know what, Katie Bell?" George said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yeah, you can tell us," Fred said, jumping off the couch and sitting beside his twin.  
  
"I think its best if I don't," Katie said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Alright, we won't bug you about it. Promise," Fred said, lifting her chin so she was looking at him, "Its not fun torturing information out of you. You get your feelings hurt."  
  
"When has that ever stopped you before?" Katie said laughing lightly, "What about your brothers?"  
  
"You're different," Fred said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, we like you," George said, imitating his twin.  
  
Katie smiled and hugged George tightly before moving to Fred. "I love you guys."  
  
"The feeling is mutual," George said, messing Katie's hair slightly.  
  
****  
  
The ride down to Hogsmeade Station was excruciating. Katie was fighting back tears the whole time. Her only comfort was Oliver's arm resting around her shoulders. Once there, Katie desperately tried to look over the growing crowd of students. She needed to find Cedric, seeing as he didn't know that she was remaining at the castle. Slowly, the group reformed beside the train, all standing there, waiting until the last moment to leave Katie's side. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Katie wheeled around and her face burst into a grin.  
  
"Cedric!" she said lunging herself at him, hearing him laugh.  
  
"Hello to you too, Kate."  
  
"I'm so glad you found me. I thought I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you," she said, clutching tightly to Cedric.  
  
Cedric looked down at her. "Goodbye?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying here for the summer. Got no home to go to after all," Katie said looking up at him.  
  
Cedric nodded and smiled down at her. "Well, than I'm glad I found you too."  
  
Katie felt the tears she had been holding back slid down her cheeks. She wiped at them, laughing as she did. "Damnit, I didn't want to cry."  
  
Cedric pulled her into another hug, "Its alright. Two months and we'll see each other again."  
  
Katie nodded against his chest and pulled back, a blush rising in her cheeks as she wiped at her tears. 'This is so embarrassing,' she thought to herself. Cedric lifted his hand and wiped away a tear she had missed, smiling at her.  
  
"Don't cry. You'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, I will be. I hope you have a good summer, Cedric."  
  
"You too, Kate. Have fun. Be happy," he said smiling once more.  
  
"I will." she said, and watched as he walked away, with a wave back at her.  
  
She turned back to the group, the girls of which looked about ready to cry too.  
  
"Oh, he's such a sweetie," Alicia said, walking over and hugging Katie, "I'm going to miss you, Kate. Maybe we can meet up in Diagon Alley?"  
  
Angelina joined them. "Yeah, girls day out. Get our supplies for Hogwarts and catch up."  
  
"I'd like that," Katie said, hugging Angelina now, "Send me an owl. Let me know."  
  
Angelina pulled away nodding. "I will. Merlin, we better get going."  
  
"Yeah," Fred said, pulling Katie into a tight embrace, "Take care, kiddo."  
  
Katie laughed and hugged Fred back. "You do the same."  
  
After letting go of Fred, she was assaulted by George. She hugged him tightly, before pulling away. Lee approached her next, picking her up slightly as he hugged her.  
  
"Stay happy, love. I'll see you when I see you," he said, pulling away and stepping on the train with Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia.  
  
Katie looked to Percy and Oliver, tears coming to her eyes once more. She walked over and embraced Percy again. Percy leaned down, burying his head in her shoulder.  
  
"Love you, Kate," he murmured, leaning back to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Love you too," Katie said pulling back and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Penelope came jogging up to them. "I've been looking all over the train for you two. Oh, Kate," she said hugging Katie, "Have fun for me this summer, ok?"  
  
Katie laughed, pulling out of Penelope's hug. "I will."  
  
Penelope grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him away, leaving Katie standing before Oliver. Oliver looked down at Katie smiling.  
  
"The first chance I get, I'm going to come and visit, ok?" he said, cupping her cheek in his hand.  
  
"Ok," Katie said, fighting back the tears again.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't cry," Oliver said, pulling her into a tight embrace, "Oh, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Ol," Katie said, her voice coming out muffled.  
  
Oliver pulled out of the hug, grinning broadly. "You said it! You love me!" he said sincerely.  
  
Katie nodded and Oliver's lips met hers in a sweet kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, Oliver deepened the kiss, only stopping when whistles and catcalls came from the train. Katie turned and saw Fred, George, and Lee hanging out of the nearest window, making more noise than was humanly possible.  
  
"Go Katie!" Fred yelled, grinning broadly before Angelina pulled him back inside the window.  
  
Katie laughed and turned back to Oliver, who was blushing severely.  
  
"I hate having an audience," he mumbled, smiling with embarrassment at Katie.  
  
Katie hugged him again. "You're shy? I never knew," she said laughing.  
  
Oliver gave her a tight squeeze. "You have no idea."  
  
Letting go of Katie, he reached down and touched her face gently. "I'll see you. I promise."  
  
"Alright," Katie said, trying desperately not to cry.  
  
Oliver leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before making his way to the train. Katie looked around, watching the rest of the students get onto the train. She wanted nothing more than to join them, wishing she had a home to go to. She spotted Hagrid, standing over near the Hogsmeade Station exit. She walked over to him, smiling.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid."  
  
"Hello, Katie. Said your goodbyes, eh? That's always tough," Hagrid said, smiling down at her.  
  
"Yeah. But the summer should fly by and they'll be back in no time," Katie said, ignoring the nagging voice telling her that Percy and Oliver wouldn't be back.  
  
She stood by Hagrid, watching as the train left the station, and waving as Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia all opened their windows to wave at her. Once the train had rounded the corner and was out of sight, she looked down at the ground. Hagrid clapped her on the shoulder, gaining her attention.  
  
"I'll escort ya back up ter the castle. Dumbledore's orders. Knew you'd be wanting to say goodbye and all," Hagrid said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid."  
  
They walked in silence, yet Hagrid tried to make conversation every so often. Once at the castle, Katie smiled up at Hagrid.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't make for good company, but thank you for walking me to the door."  
  
"'Ts no problem. Oh, I'm supposed ter tell you that Professor Snape wants ter see you also."  
  
"Alright, thanks Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid nodded before walking back down to his hut. Katie walked inside the castle, relieved to be out of the June sun. She headed down to the dungeons to find Snape, wondering what he could possibly want. Finding the door to the Potions room open, she knocked on the door frame, looking around the room for Snape. Stepping inside, she knocked again on the open door.  
  
"Professor? You in here?"  
  
Snape walked out of a room across from Katie, that she had never noticed before. He looked at her, smiling appraisingly.  
  
"Hagrid gave you my message. Good. Please sit," he said, motioning to one of the desks in the room.  
  
Katie sat, albeit with a little apprehension. Snape pulled up a stool and sat across the table from her.  
  
"I just want it understood, Miss. Bell, that I had no intention of hurting your feelings with the whole Lupin situation. I didn't think, and I wanted to say I was sorry."  
  
Katie just stared at him. Sorry? Snape just said he was sorry. To her. And meant it. Blinking, she found her voice again. "I- I don't know what to say to that."  
  
"Could you forgive me at least, Miss. Bell?" Snape asked.  
  
Katie thought on this. Her summer would be a living hell if she said no. He would see to that. But her heart wouldn't be in it if she said yes. Her mind juggled that information until she came up with a proper solution.  
  
"I need you to understand that I'm not a forgive and forget type of person, Professor. And while I can forgive you for what you did, that doesn't mean that I'll ever forget it," Katie said, trying to sound dignified.  
  
"Good enough. Thank you, Miss. Bell. Now, I believe that The Fat Lady is waiting for you to make your first password of the summer. Seeing as you're allowed to be as creative as possible," he said, a smile coming to his face, making him look much less menacing.  
  
Katie nodded and stood, making her way to the door. She stopped in the doorway, and turned to face Snape once more.  
  
"You should smile more often, Professor," she said before leaving him to ponder that.  
  
****  
  
Standing before The Fat Lady, Katie racked her brain for an appropriate password.  
  
"Take your time, dear," The Fat Lady said, noticing Katie's intense concentration.  
  
"I just want to make sure it's a good one. And not obvious," Katie said smiling at the portrait before her, "I've never been good at this."  
  
Katie stood there, going through all the muggle tunes she knew. Stopping on one she knew she would remember, she smiled at The Fat Lady.  
  
"Alright. My password is 'I Only Wanted'."  
  
"If you say so, dear," The Fat Lady said, swinging open and allowing Katie entrance to the common room.  
  
Katie walked in and stood in the middle of the common room. She took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"This is good. I'm going to be alright," she said to herself.  
  
*~Fin~*  
  
….Or is it? 


End file.
